


Shiloe: The Weapon

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Shiloe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Het Sex, M/M, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Possible threesome-F/M/M, Rimming, Rules, Sex Magic, Sir/pet, Slash sex, Threesome - M/M/M, will likely add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 63,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Sequel to Shiloe. The Wizarding World is at war, and needs a weapon. Enter Shiloe.





	1. Summer Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This story is still in progress. Expect long silences between updates. Suggestions help me write faster, and also help shape the story. Any input is most welcome.

“You’re fine, Dear. You can go.”

 

Harry got up and smiled at Madam Pomfrey. “Am I clear to leave Hogwarts for a while? Shiloe wanted to go spend some time at the Burrow and other places this summer.”

 

Madam Pomfrey sighed. “I suppose. But with You-Know-Who being back, you’ll need to be careful where you go. The safest Wards are here.” She reminded him.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, Shiloe said something about how he needs to put his own Wards up around his anchors’ houses, so I think the Burrow’s Wards are going to get a boost as soon as we get there.”

 

“Well, that changes things somewhat. Shiloe Wards are very powerful. If he’s going to put them up, you should be fine there. Let Dumbledore know where you’re going.” She told Harry.

 

“Of course, Madam Pomfrey. See you later!” Harry left, smiling widely.

 

It was summer, and he wasn’t at the Dursley’s this year. Nothing could bring down his mood!

 

He walked into his rooms and his face fell. “You’re leaving?” He asked, seeing Remus shrink his trunk and slip it in his pocket.

 

Remus turned to smile at him. “I can’t stay here forever. Sirius offered me a room at his house. He’s moving back in there, too. You’ll be able to come visit, so don’t worry.” He said, walking over and wrapping his arms around Harry. “I’ll be just a Floo away.”

 

Harry pouted. “You’re lucky I have my own fireplace. Will you get mad if I visit on the weekends?”

 

Remus chuckled. “You have a Shiloe, of course I expect you to visit during the school year! If you didn’t, I’d be worried!”

 

“Alright. I’ll see you, then.”

 

“You’ll have to come by at some point this summer.” Sirius said, walking out of Godric’s room. “It’s number twelve, Grimmauld Place.”

 

Harry hugged him and beamed at him. “I promise I’ll come by. I’m going to the Burrow for a while, though. And I have to stop by Cedric’s house at some point, too. I don’t need the money for winning the stupid Tournament, but he does. I’m going to give it to him.”

 

Lucius walked out of Helga’s room, holding his own shrunken trunk, which he quickly slipped into a pocket. “Black, if you’re not leaving, please do not block the Floo. Harry, I expect to see you in August. Keep me informed of where you are. If my labour starts prematurely, Merlin forbid, I will send Dursley to fetch you.”

 

Harry nodded and shook his hand. “I’ll come by later in the summer. You said it was Moonrun Manor?” He checked.

 

Lucius inclined his head. “Yes. Make sure you are there by August fifteenth. That will give us a week before I’m due, which should be enough time. I don’t plan on waiting much past that, if my daughter insists on being late.” He said with a smile, then headed for the fireplace. He threw in a handful of the Floo powder Harry had stocked, and with a cry of “Moonrun Manor,” he was gone.

 

Harry saw Sirius and Remus off, packed his own trunk, and then headed for Dumbledore’s office.

 

The gargoyle moved aside as soon as he got to it, and Harry’s eyebrows rose. “Okay, so maybe Dumbledore’s expecting me.” He decided.

 

When he got into Dumbledore’s office, the Headmaster was already waiting by the fireplace. “So, my boy, your first summer without the Dursley family begins!” He clapped his hands. “I expect you won’t want to stick around here for very long, now, will you?”

 

Harry flushed and smiled sheepishly. “Actually, I wanted to go to the Burrow, Sir. Can I? Shiloe said he’d put up special Wards there, so it should be safe.”

 

“Ah, I should have expected they’d be Pack.” Dumbledore smiled brightly. “Of course, my boy! I’m sure Molly’s already waiting for you. And soon enough, Arthur will be there with the others. Well, don’t let me keep you. You can use my Floo.”

 

Harry grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it down, shouting, “The Burrow,” and he was off.

 

He fell out of the fireplace at the Burrow and stood, dusting himself off.

 

Molly turned from the pot of food she was stirring and smiled. “Harry, so nice to see you!” She hurried over and gave him a hug. “Bill’s taken the attic room, and Charlie will be here tomorrow. They’ll be sharing it with you, Dear. No worries, I don’t want any details, I know what’s necessary, and I’ll look the other way for Shiloe’s sake, hm?” She winked and turned back to her stirring.

 

Harry blushed. “Alright. I’ll just head up, then.”

 

He hurried up the stairs and opened the door.

 

Bill was unpacking a trunk and putting his clothes in the large dresser. “Hi, Harry. We’ll be sharing a dresser and the closet. We’ve got three drawers each, should be enough, Charlie and I travel pretty light these days.”

 

Harry saw that there were two beds, and breathed a sigh of relief. “Brilliant. So, I suppose you and Charlie are sharing a bed?”

 

Bill laughed. “Yeah, we’re close, it’ll be no problem. The other bed’s for you, and don’t worry, Mum’s already said she’ll look the other way, so we don’t need to worry about her coming in unannounced. She knows we’re two of Shiloe’s anchors, so she’ll be careful about just barging in.”

 

“Speaking of Shiloe, he said something about setting up a Shiloe Ward around the house.” Harry said, taking his trunk out and setting it by the foot of the bed.

 

“Here, I’ll get that for you.” Bill said, enlarging the trunk. “Did he, now? That’ll take quite a bit of energy.”

 

Harry nodded. “He said he might pass out after doing it, and if he does, you’ll have to… Um… You know… To wake him back up. Or he’ll die.”

 

Bill raised an eyebrow. “Alright. I can do that. Did he say he wanted to do that today, or does he want to wait until Charlie’s here first?”

 

Harry asked.

 

‘Today would be best. Voldemort could attack at any time.’ Shiloe answered.

 

“He says today would be best.” Harry told Bill.

 

Bill nodded, putting the last of his clothes away. “The others will be home in about three hours. We have enough time to get that done after lunch. Come on, let’s go eat, then you can let Shiloe Out, and he can work on the Wards.” He said.

 

Harry followed him down the stairs.

 

*****

 

Shiloe stood at the edge of the Wards, surveying the house. “So, if I pass out, you’re going to be the only person that can touch me without setting off a bad reaction. You’ll have to get me upstairs and revive me. Can you do that?” He asked Bill, who stood just inside the Wards, hands in his pockets.

 

Bill shrugged. “Sure thing. About how long will this take, you think?”

 

Shiloe eyed the house. “An hour? Maybe a bit more. You might want to grab something to read while you wait.”

 

Bill brought a shrunken book out of his pocket and re-sized it. “I came prepared.” He said with a smile.

 

Shiloe snorted and knelt down, laying his hands on the ground where the Wards ended, and closed his eyes. He began feeding his magic into the Wards, strengthening them, and felt his consciousness sink into the work. He knew he’d lose track of time, but he was prepared for that. He gave himself fully over to the work ahead of him.

 

*****

 

Shiloe felt the Wards thrum, and sighed, opening his eyes. His vision was blurred. He tried to stand, and felt his head swim. He had enough time to gasp out a strangled “Help!” before he fell over, into the grass.

 

Bill got up and walked over to him, helping him up. “You okay?” He asked, draping one of Shiloe’s arms over his shoulder and walking into the house. “We’ll be back down in a bit, Mum.” He said, heading for the stairs.

 

Shiloe let Bill lead him up to their room and sighed as he was laid on the bed. “Need to Feed.” He slurred, still feeling rather dizzy and faint from the amount of energy he had expended.

 

Bill quickly undressed, nodding. “I’d say so. Why’d you do that if it was going to leave you in this state?”

 

“Had to protect you.” Shiloe said, wincing as his head throbbed viciously. “Can’t lose you.”

 

Bill sighed, kneeling on the bed and helping Shiloe out of his clothes, both focused on getting him undressed as quickly as possible. “Not that I don’t appreciate it, but if it’s going to cause this, I’m not sure it’s worth it.”

 

Finally, Shiloe was nude, and he smiled at Bill. “So fix it.” He challenged weakly, holding out his arms.

 

Bill chuckled and leaned in for a kiss.

 

Shiloe moaned and deepened the kiss, burying his hands in Bill’s hair and tugging gently.

 

Bill growled and the kiss turned rougher in an instant, before Bill broke it and nipped at Shiloe’s lower lip with a smile. “You’re asking for trouble.” He warned.

 

Shiloe smiled back. “Oh, and here I thought I was asking for sex. Silly me.”

 

Bill kissed him again, running a hand down over Shiloe’s chest, flicking over his nipples teasingly along the way. Shiloe moaned into the kiss, hips bucking up pleadingly as Bill’s hand continued sliding down, slowing the closer it got to Shiloe’s prick.

 

Shiloe tore his mouth away from Bill’s when that hand stopped, so close to where he wanted it most. “Oh, _please_ , Bill, don’t stop there!” He whimpered as Bill’s mouth closed over his pulse point, sucking, and his hand _finally_ grabbed his cock, stroking it firmly.

 

Bill raised his head, admiring his handiwork for a moment before his eyes roamed over the teen who was now bucking up and moaning in pleasure. “You’re so bloody gorgeous, Shi.” He growled, leaning in for another kiss.

 

Shiloe whimpered in denial when both the mouth ravaging his and the hand stroking him were removed, and Bill leaned over the edge of the bed.

 

“Wand, where the hell’s my—Ah! Found it!” Bill crowed, holding up his wand. He cast a lubricating spell on one hand and slid a finger into Shiloe, who arched with a low moan. “Like that?” Bill purred, crooking the finger to rub against Shiloe’s prostate. “Want more?”

 

Shiloe nodded, mouth open as he panted. He whimpered when the finger slid out and two pushed back in, stretching him gently.

 

Bill chuckled before claiming Shiloe’s mouth again. “Gonna fuck you.” He growled against the teen’s lips. “Gonna open you up and fuck you hard.” He promised.

 

“Yes!” Shiloe breathed, pushing back against the fingers and gasping when a third joined them. “Fuck me! Do it!” He begged, wrapping Bill’s hair around his hands and using it to pull the redhead’s face back into a kiss.

 

Bill moaned loudly, sliding his fingers out and lubing himself, placing his wand on the end table next to the bed and moving himself to brace over Shiloe. “You ready for me?” He checked, running the back of his hand over one flushed cheek.

 

“Oh, yes.” Shiloe purred. “Please.”

 

Bill pushed forward and groaned as his cock was wrapped in tight heat. “Fuck, you feel so tight!”

 

Shiloe nodded. “Shiloe healing spell. Every time I let Harry out, this body is essentially a virgin again.”

 

Bill blinked in shock. “Fuck.” He breathed. Then, he grinned. “That’s hot.” He decided, leaning in for another kiss.

 

Shiloe whimpered into the kiss when Bill began thrusting, driving into him so hard the bed was hitting the wall. Shiloe was moaning in sharp, staccato bursts now, nearly delirious with pleasure. He cried out loudly when Bill’s hand wrapped around his cock.

 

Bill stroked him in perfect counterpoint to his thrusts, and Shiloe’s eyes rolled wildly in his head as he just laid back and let the sensation wash over him.

 

Shiloe was taken nearly by surprise when his orgasm swamped him, and he clung to Bill, riding out the tremors as the redhead’s breath caught and held for a few seconds, and Shiloe felt the man come inside him as all the breath left his body in one long sigh.

 

Bill collapsed onto his side, pulling Shiloe close and grabbing his wand for a quick cleaning spell.

 

Suddenly, a silver lioness came through the door and stopped by the bed. “Please remember to use a silencing spell, boys.” It admonished in Molly’s voice before disappearing.

 

Bill and Shiloe both flushed and Bill laughed softly. “Oops.” He kissed the back of Shiloe’s neck. “Well, at least the others weren’t home yet.” He commented.

 

Shiloe groaned, burying his face in the pillow. “I’m never going to be able to face your mother again. I can’t believe you’re _laughing_!” He turned over and stuffed the pillow into Bill’s smug face. “Shut up!” He said, chuckling at the muffled curse that came out from the pillow.

 

Bill removed the pillow and sat up, kissing Shiloe once more before he got out of bed. “You should get your clothes back on and come downstairs with me. You need to face her sometime, better to get it over with.”

 

Shiloe grumbled but got up, rifling through the clothes that sat on the floor in a heap, finding his and pulling them on.

 

“Calm down, she won’t make a big scene over it. She’ll brush it off. You’re like a son to her, she loves you. This won’t change that. If anything, she’ll love you more now. You’re officially part of the family. Besides, even without hearing it, she’d still have _known_ what we were doing.” Bill grabbed Shiloe’s hand and had to practically drag him to the door.

 

Shiloe gave up and followed Bill downstairs, hiding behind him as they walked into the kitchen.

 

“Sorry, Mum.” Bill said and laughed. “We’ll remember next time.”

 

Molly turned around, spoon in hand, and brandished it at her son. “You’d better! If Ron and Ginny have to hear any of that, I’ll tan your hide!”

 

She peeked around him at Shiloe, who was red-faced and sheepish. “Of course, I don’t blame you, Dear. _The adult_ is supposed to _remember_.” She finished, narrowing her eyes at Bill. “Your father and the others should be home any time now. Get outside and wait for them, you two. Can’t have you underfoot while I’m preparing dinner, now, can I?”

 

Bill chuckled again, pulling Shiloe outside. “See? That wasn’t too bad, was it?”

 

Shiloe sighed. “I hate you right now.” He mumbled.

 

A black, ministry-issue car pulled up.

 

Bill smiled as Fred and George came out, followed by Ginny, Ron, and Arthur. They all got their school trunks out and headed for the house, calling out greetings to Bill and Shiloe as they passed.

 

The car drove off again and Arthur smiled at Shiloe. “Good to see you. Is it Harry, or…”

 

Shiloe smiled. “Not right now.”

 

Arthur nodded, and made no move to touch Shiloe, for which the brunet was thankful. “Well, welcome to the Burrow, Shiloe. And welcome to the family, too.” He said with a smile, his eyes flicking down to where Shiloe’s hand was still clutching Bill’s.

 

Shiloe nodded at him. “Thank you. I put up a Shiloe Ward around your house, it should offer you more protection.” He told the man as the three headed for the house.

 

Arthur beamed at him. “Well, thank you!”

 

Bill raised Shiloe’s mouth to his lips and brushed a kiss against his knuckles, then dropped his hand.

 

As they walked back into the house, Shiloe found himself with an armful of Ginny.

 

She pulled away and looked at him intently. “Shields still up?” She asked playfully.

 

Shiloe growled at her. “That’s not funny!” He snarled, reinforcing his shields, which had, in fact, trembled alarmingly at the unexpected contact.

 

Molly’s voice rang out from the kitchen. “ _Ginevra Weasley_! You _know_ better! _Never_ touch a Shiloe without permission first! I’m sorry, Shiloe, she really _does_ know better. I don’t know what’s gotten into you!” Molly finished, waving her finger at Ginny.

 

Ginny pouted. “I was just checking to make sure he was holding his shields. Besides, Bill was right there in case they cracked!”

 

“Shiloe’s had a hard day already, he put up extra Wards around the house for us! It’s a wonder his shields are still holding, and you testing them wasn’t planned nor needed! I don’t want to catch you doing anything like that again!” She scolded. “Not even home five minutes, and already you’re causing trouble.” She muttered.

 

Shiloe sighed. “Really, Molly, it’s okay. I’m fine.”

 

Ginny huffed. “Sorry, Mum. It won’t happen again. Sorry, Shi.” She added when Molly opened her mouth again.

 

Molly nodded, and went back to cooking.

 

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Shiloe and bounded up the stairs with a smile.


	2. Ossum Tenuis Finem

“How long are you staying?” Ron asked.

 

Shiloe, Ginny, Bill and Ron were playing exploding snap, and Shiloe was losing.

 

“I’ll be here for a week more tomorrow. I’m leaving when Charlie goes back to Romania, and I’ll be going to stay with Neville’s gran next. I should have a letter in the next few days telling me whether or not he got permission for me to visit. If he didn’t, I’m still going. She’ll need a Shiloe Ward around her place, too. I’m not leaving anyone unprotected.” Shiloe growled when the cards exploded. “Damn.”

 

Ginny laughed. “I won!” She declared, getting up and spinning in a circle.

 

Bill sighed. “Yes, Ginny, good game.” He said, getting up and pulling Shiloe up with him. “You too, Ron.”

 

Shiloe huffed. “I can’t believe I lost.”

 

“You let yourself be distracted.” Bill told him.

 

“Whatever. Let’s head to the room now.” Shiloe pulled him close and whispered, “I want you again.”

 

Bill smiled and headed for the stairs. “Well, then, let’s go.” He said.

 

Shiloe led him up the stairs.

 

When they got upstairs, Shiloe pulled Bill close. “Put up a silencing charm.” He whispered.

 

Bill pulled his wand and cast the charm with a smile. “What are you planning?” He asked.

 

Shiloe pulled Bill’s shirt off, tossing it to the floor. “I’m going to get naked and get on that bed,” He began, pulling his own shirt off and throwing it aside to join Bill’s, “Then, I’m going to spread myself open and finger myself while you watch. After that, I’m going to climb atop you and ride you until we both come. Hard. Think you can handle that?” He asked with a grin.

 

Bill was licking his lips, already imagining Shiloe naked on the bed, touching himself. “That sounds absolutely delicious.” He whispered.

 

Shiloe chuckled and removed his trousers and boxers. He detoured to his trunk to grab a vial of lube and climbed on the bed, spreading his body out so that Bill had a good view. He splayed his legs wide and lubed the fingers of one hand.

 

Bill’s eyes darkened as Shiloe worked one finger into himself with a sigh. He watched the teen slide the finger all the way in, pumping it twice before adding a second. His eyes met Bill’s and he smirked, licking his lips.

 

Bill’s eyes were drawn to a hint of sharpness at the side of Shiloe’s mouth and he moaned. “Fuck, I forgot about the fangs. You have no idea how sexy you look right now.”

 

Shiloe looked surprised, and ran his tongue over one of the fangs thoughtfully. “Well, apparently I need a blood Feeding now. It _has_ been a while, I guess. You okay with that?” He asked, then slid a third finger in with a moan.

 

Bill nodded eagerly. “Hell, yes, I’m okay with it! Does the bite feel as euphoric as a Vampire’s?”

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Not to the same extent, but close. You’ll like it, trust me. If it wasn’t pleasurable, I’d end up starving, I’m sure.”

 

“Can you keep the fangs for a while afterward?” Bill asked, removing his trousers as his eyes roved over Shiloe’s body hungrily.

 

“I take it I’ve uncovered a kink of yours?” Shiloe teased. “I can keep them out, yes.”

 

“Brilliant.” Bill breathed. “And yes, I like fangs and biting. I’m not exactly the most vanilla person in my family. I have a few fetishes. I’m sure in time you’ll discover them all.”

 

Shiloe finished stretching himself and patted the bed. “Get over here and lay down.”

 

Bill lay on the bed and moaned as Shiloe immediately slicked him.

 

“I’m going to ride you and bite you at the same time. Do you mind if the bite is visible? My saliva doesn’t have a healing agent.” Shiloe checked.

 

Bill shook his head. “It’s fine. I’m not planning on going anywhere for the next few days, so go ahead and bite wherever you want.”

 

Shiloe climbed atop Bill and slowly lowered himself onto the redhead’s erection, groaning as he was filled.

 

“Fuck.” Bill breathed, watching raptly as Shiloe bit his lip, the fangs peeking out. He looked so sexy. And he was all Bill’s for the night.

 

Shiloe opened his eyes when he was fully seated, and grinned down at Bill. “Ready for the bite?” He asked.

 

Bill nodded silently, not fully trusting his voice.

 

Shiloe leaned down, biting into Bill’s pulse point as he clenched down on the redhead.

 

Bill cursed and grabbed his hips. “Fuck, Shiloe! Holy hell!” He moaned loudly.

 

Shiloe drank deeply, pulling away after drinking his fill and smiling down at Bill, fangs still visible. “And now, for my ride.” He purred, and lifted up only to slam himself back down.

 

Bill’s hands on his hips tightened convulsively, and the redhead gasped, watching Shiloe as he tilted his head back and began bouncing on him, riding him with abandon.

 

“Mm, Weasleys are certainly well-endowed.” Shiloe said, then gasped as Bill’s cock found his prostate. He kept the same angle, bouncing faster now. “You fill me up so well.”

 

Bill groaned. “Merlin, don’t say things like that with your fangs out, or you’ll make me come! You’re too hot right now!”

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Touch me, lover.” He purred, arching back further, putting his leaking cock on full display.

 

Bill reached out and started fisting it, nearly salivating when Shiloe’s mouth fell open and he began to pant, those sharp fangs fully visible now. Bill had always had fantasies about fucking a creature with fangs—be it vampire, incubus or anything be-fanged, really—and with Shiloe bouncing away on top of him, fangs exposed like this, he was finally able to fulfil his dream. The reality was almost too much to bear. He felt his balls drawing up, and tightened his fist on Shiloe, determined to bring his lover off with him.

 

Shiloe keened, coming hard, and felt Bill’s erection pulse within him, as the redhead cried out his own release.

 

Shiloe collapsed bonelessly on Bill’s chest, panting.

 

Bill wrapped his arms around the brunet, holding him close. “That was hot as hell.” He managed.

 

“Mm. Sleep now.” Was Shiloe’s opinion.

 

Bill grabbed his wand and cast a quick cleaning charm. “Good night, Shi.”

 

“Night.” Shiloe answered, already half-asleep.

 

*****

 

Harry woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed, shivering both from the nightmare he’d just had, and the snow falling in the room.

 

“Fuck, what just happened?” Bill’s voice asked from beside him.

 

Harry flushed. “Um, I had a nightmare. I don’t think Shiloe was planning on me waking up, or hopefully he’d have fallen asleep in the other bed. Sorry about the snow. I’m not that great at controlling the weather yet.” He said, concentrating. After a few minutes, he got the snow to stop. “I’ll just… Move to the other bed now.”

 

Bill chuckled. “Yeah, sure. I’m going back to bed. Still got a few hours before the sun’s up.”

 

Harry moved to the other bed and lay down, still feeling apprehensive after his dream. Vernon had been beating him and berating him, and Harry had been holding his magic back, just like he had when he’d passed out before Shiloe had appeared.

 

‘Sorry I didn’t move. Thought I’d be the one waking up.’ Shiloe’s voice said. ‘And just so you know, holding back your magic back then was _why_ I was so cold in the beginning. There are two types of Shiloe: Repression Shiloe and Protection Shiloe. Those who gain a Shiloe earlier in life generally have Protection Shiloe. Their Shiloe come into being because they subconsciously use their magic as a barrier, trying to block the pain of their abuse and lessen the damage. Those who gain one later, like you, usually have Repression Shiloe, meaning they repressed their magic until it had to break free on its own. Repression Shiloe like me are usually bitter for some time after creation, and if we continue to be suppressed, that bitterness never really has a chance to fade away.’

 

‘Oh. I didn’t know.’ Harry thought, getting comfortable in the smaller bed. ‘I’m sorry I repressed you.’

 

‘I know. Don’t worry, we’re away from that life now. All it’ll ever be from now on is a nightmare we’ve woken from.’ Shiloe said. ‘Now, get to sleep, Harry.’

 

*****

 

Harry was in the middle of breakfast when an Eagle owl flew in the window and landed next to his plate, imperiously holding out a leg to him. Harry took the letter and offered it a bit of bacon. The owl accepted it, then pecked at his hand.

 

“Oh, you need a reply?” Harry asked, opening the letter.

 

“Harry,

 

Father and I are going baby shopping tomorrow, and we wanted to invite you or Shi along with us. Don’t worry, I warded the letter so only you can read it.

 

Do you want to come? Does Shi want to? Father would really like you to be there, I think he misses Shi already, and this is probably just an excuse to make sure you’re okay. Send your reply back with Hermes, he won’t leave until you give him your answer. He can take a verbal yes or no. We’ll meet at noon in the Leaky Cauldron.

 

Draco”

 

Harry looked at Bill. “Draco wants to know if I want to go baby shopping with him and Lucius tomorrow. He wants to meet at noon in the Leaky Cauldron.”

 

Bill raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to go? I can take you, if you do.”

 

‘I’m going.’ Shiloe said abruptly.

 

“Um, Shiloe says he’s going. So yeah, I guess.” Harry said with a shrug.

 

Bill nodded. “Alright. We’ll go, then.”

 

Harry turned to the owl. “Tell him yes.” He said, and the owl bobbed its head and flew away.

 

“So…” Bill turned to Harry with a wide smile. “Lucius Malfoy is pregnant? I’m assuming it’s Shiloe’s?”

 

Harry nodded, blushing. “Yeah. He wanted another child, and I gave Shiloe permission. The baby’s due in August, and Shiloe’s supposed to be there for the birth. It’s apparently tradition.”

 

‘Sorry. I’m coming out.’

 

Shiloe pushed his way out and turned to Arthur. “Do you want to become Pack quickly?” He asked.

 

Arthur looked a little shocked by his question, but nodded. “I would like that, yes. Is there a way I can gain your trust?”

 

“Yes.” Shiloe said surely.

 

“Really? How?” Arthur asked.

 

Shiloe smiled. “I want you to reverse the Ossum Tenuis curse on Lucius. You need only meet with him long enough for that, and I will be in your debt. If you can ease his suffering, you will be Pack.” He said calmly.

 

Arthur frowned. “How do I know he’ll stop his part in the blood feud between us?”

 

“You don’t.” Shiloe told him. “But I will _ask_ him to, if you do this. That is all I can promise.”

 

Arthur considered Shiloe’s request for a moment, then nodded. “I’ll do it. I wasn’t the one to begin the curse, and to be honest, aside from being told about it by my father, I know nothing else about it. We can’t even remember what action by his ancestor caused the curse to be placed. I think it’s a good time to put our feud aside. It’s been more than long enough.” He said.

 

Molly beamed at him. “Oh, Arthur! I’ve never seen you set such a _wonderful_ example for our children! Yes, let’s put this silly feud to rest!”

 

Shiloe gave Arthur a bright smile. “Thank you. And Ron, will you remove the curse from Draco the next time you see him?”

 

Ron sighed. “I suppose. The prat had _better_ be thankful for it, though.”

 

Molly scowled at him. “ _Ronald_!” She snapped.

 

“It’s fine, Molly. Baby steps.” Shiloe told her, smiling. “We’ll have them calling each other friend someday.”

 

“Don’t count on it.” Ron muttered.

 

Shiloe ignored this and began happily munching on a piece of bacon.

 

*****

 

Bill and Shiloe entered the Leaky Cauldron and looked around, spotting the two blonds immediately, pleased that Lucius had a glamor over his abdomen, concealing his state.

 

They walked over and Shiloe grinned broadly. “We need to wait here for a minute or so. Arthur should be on lunch break right about now, and he’s coming over to do something really quick.” He told Lucius, whose eyes widened.

 

“He truly agreed?” The man asked in shock.

 

Shiloe nodded. “He’s willing to put the whole feud aside if you are.”

 

Lucius smiled. “I have no problem with that. Draco, will you make your peace with the Weasleys when you return to school?” He checked.

 

Draco shrugged. “If I must, Father.” He said calmly.

 

Arthur walked in and saw the small group. He walked over, pulling out his wand. “Lucius.” He greeted coolly.

 

“Arthur.” Lucius returned. “I am willing to put our past aside and start fresh in return for this.” He said, holding out his hand.

 

Arthur took it with his free hand and nodded. “Alright, then. Hold still.” He warned. He swept his wand over Lucius’ chest, and intoned, “Ossum tenuis finem.”

 

Lucius sucked in a breath as the curse he’d been living with for years dissolved, and his bones regained their former density in an instant. “That felt… Strange. Thank you.” He said to Arthur, who nodded.

 

“I’ll be seeing you, then. Be safe, all of you.” He said, looking at Shiloe intently.

 

Shiloe nodded. “We’ll be fine.”

 

Draco bounced excitedly. “We’re going to France!” He told Shiloe.

 

Shiloe’s eyes widened. “France? Why?”

 

“I’d like to keep my condition a secret.” Lucius said flatly. “And if we’re seen with you by any Death Eaters, we’ll become more of a target than we already are.”

 

“No offense.” Draco added with a smile.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “None taken. I want my daughter safe just as much as you.” He said, directing the last at Lucius.

 

Lucius held out a handkerchief. “It’s a Portkey.” He explained.

 

Draco smiled. “We have a home near the French equivalent of Diagon Alley, and we’ll be going there and walking from there. The house isn’t that heavily Warded, or Father might have chosen to live there. But Moonrun is safer.” He explained, grabbing a corner of the handkerchief.

 

Shiloe sighed, and both he and Bill grabbed onto the Portkey.

 

Lucius activated it, and they went hurtling through space.

 

Shiloe groaned when they landed, visions of the Dark Lord flashing through his head briefly. He shook the thoughts away and took a deep breath. “Well, after the Triwizard fiasco, I appear to have an adverse reaction to Portkeys. I’ll be fine. Have to get over it sometime.” He told Lucius, who looked about to apologize.

 

Lucius nodded. “Very well. I _am_ sorry, Shiloe. I didn’t think.”

 

Shiloe shrugged. “Like I said, I’ll have to get over it. It’s fine.”

 

Draco smiled. “I missed it here!” He grabbed Shiloe’s hand. “Come on, I want to show you something.”

 

Shiloe turned to Bill. “Be right back, I hope!” He called as the blond dragged him toward the hallway and opened a door.

 

“Come _on_! This is my potions lab!” Draco told him, indicating the room they overlooked. “Come here, I have something here, I think you’ll like it.” He said, leading Shiloe to a cupboard. He opened it and rummaged through the vials of potions under stasis charms.

 

“This one!” Draco said, pressing a vial into his hand. “I’ve been holding onto that for over a year now, couldn’t decide on who to give it to. It’s a daydream potion. I’m the subject. Take it when you’re alone.” The blond finished with a smirk. “And I’d like it if you didn’t tell Father about it. I promised not to brew that one.”

 

Shiloe snorted. “Sure. Thanks.” He said, adding a cushioning charm to the vial and slipping it into his pocket.

 

Draco headed back up the stairs. “Come on, let’s get back to them.”

 

Shiloe followed him up and they followed the sound of low voices to find Lucius and Bill near the front door, discussing the Ward Shiloe had added to the Burrow, and what Draco and Lucius could expect when Shiloe added the same Ward to Moonrun Manor.

 

Lucius smiled indulgently at Draco when the two re-joined them. “You just _had_ to show him your lab?” He asked.

 

Draco nodded. “It’s my favourite room in this house, Father. You know that.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “Indeed. Come. Let’s get started.”

 


	3. Shiloe Sandwich

“Merlin, I’m never shopping with a Malfoy _again_!” Shiloe groaned after Bill had Apparated them back to the Burrow.

 

Bill laughed. “It _was_ quite the experience, wasn’t it?” He agreed.

 

“Is Aquila really going to _need_ that many clothes? And why so many toys? She’s going to end up just as spoiled and bratty as Draco. Not that I’m complaining about Draco’s brattiness, I actually find it kind of hot, but that’s not a character trait I want to encourage in _my_ daughter!” He finished, waving his arms in the air.

 

“I guess not. But you can’t honestly tell me you’re _surprised_?” Bill asked.

 

Shiloe shrugged and then shook his head. “I suppose I’m really not.”

 

Bill led him into the house. “Charlie should be here.”

 

“I am.” The aforementioned dragon tamer walked out of the kitchen. “Hey, you!” He grabbed Shiloe and ruffled his hair, then released him.

 

“Oi! What was that for?!” Shiloe shouted, trying to smooth the mess down. “It sticks up enough without you helping it!” He complained.

 

Charlie laughed. “I like it messed up. If you’d like, later we can mess it up in a more _pleasurable_ way.” He said, waggling his eyebrows.

 

Shiloe grinned.

 

“I heard that! Watch your mouth, Charles!” Molly’s voice rang out from the kitchen.

 

“Busted.” Shiloe laughed.

 

“Sorry, Mum!” Charlie shouted back, still smiling.

 

Ron came down the stairs, Ginny on his heels.

 

“Shi, could I borrow Harry for a few? I have something I wanted to ask him.”

 

Ginny snorted. “Like that’s going to help! I told you, what you need to do is talk to a _girl_! And I gave you some perfectly good suggestions! Why won’t you just pick one and do it?!” She snapped.

 

Ron flushed and looked hopefully at Shiloe. “Please? It’s important.”

 

Shiloe sighed. “Yeah, let me go up to the room and I’ll send him to yours.” He said, heading up to the bedroom he shared with Bill and Charlie, leaving the older two to talk.

 

He let Harry surface. ‘Ron wants to see you.’ He told his host.

 

Harry left and joined Ron in his room. “Shiloe said you wanted to see me?” He asked the redhead.

 

“Er, yeah, um… I want… That is…” He flushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “He wants to know how he should ask Hermione out. And he won’t take _my_ advice.”

 

Ron turned beet red. “Well, mate, how did you ask Luna out?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Um, well, she was already doing things like hugging me and sitting on my lap and stuff, so I kinda… Asked her if we _were_ together.” He laughed. “She said no, but she’d like to, so I just asked her out. Like that. And she said yes. If you like Hermione, just ask her to be your girlfriend. I’m sure she’d say yes.”

 

Ginny sighed. “That’s exactly what I said! See, Ron, just gather up your courage and _do_ it!” She said.

 

Ron flushed. “I tried to, but she doesn’t seem to be taking the hints.”

 

Ginny groaned. “Ron, are you a Gryffindor, or aren’t you? Ask her to be your girlfriend. In as many words, so she can’t misunderstand it. She likes you, I _know_ she does. So just _do it_ already!”

 

“It can’t hurt.” Harry added.

 

A grey owl flew in through the window and landed on Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Is that Neville’s owl?” Ron asked, recognizing it.

 

“Yeah.” Harry said, taking the letter and petting the bird. He read the letter and grinned. “Good, we’ve got permission to visit, but only for three days.” He snorted. “His Gran’s very specific on that. That’ll give Shiloe enough time to add his Wards and spend some time with Neville, though, so that’s fine. Ron, can you lend me some parchment and a quill?” He asked.

 

Ron dug the items out of his trunk and handed them to Harry.

 

Harry quickly wrote that he’d see Neville then, and sent the owl back off.

 

“So, you think I should just ask her? Just like that?” Ron asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I’m sure she’ll say yes.”

 

*****

 

Charlie walked into the bedroom he was sharing with Bill and Shiloe to see a jaguar curled up on the bed.

 

He whistled. “Wow, Shiloe, is that you?”

 

Shiloe began to purr, and Charlie walked over to run a hand through his fur.

 

“Nice form. Got any other surprises in store?” He asked with a smile.

 

Shiloe shifted to his owl form, and Charlie’s eyebrows shot up. “Multiple Animagus forms? That’s what those are, right?”

 

Shiloe shifted to human and laughed. “Yes. I can take on my forms, but Harry still has his magical blocks up, he can’t access all his magic yet. Only I can.”

 

Charlie sat next to him on the bed. “How many forms do you have?” He asked.

 

Shiloe shrugged. “Three that I know of: A golden Eagle, an owl, and the jaguar. There could be up to two more I haven’t discovered yet, but there might just be the three.”

 

“That’s wicked. How long did it take you to achieve the transformation?” He asked.

 

Shiloe grinned. “About two months of steady work. Shiloe are pretty good at getting things done quickly when we want to. And I wanted this pretty bad. Harry’s got everything except the transformation itself done, too.”

 

Charlie grinned. “So, who taught you? Sirius?”

 

Shiloe shook his head. “Nope. Rowena.” He answered.

 

“Ravenclaw herself taught you to be an _unregistered_ Animagus?” Charlie asked in obvious disbelief.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Sure did. So, where’s Bill?” He asked, reclining against the pillows.

 

Charlie grinned. “He got stuck helping Fred and George de-gnome the garden.”

 

“Too bad.” Shiloe said with an answering grin. “Better him than me, though.” He got up and looked out the window. “Oh, look, there he is!” He waved down at Bill, who answered with a rude gesture.

 

Charlie laughed. “He doesn’t look too happy, does he?”

 

Shiloe chuckled and shook his head. “No, he doesn’t. Maybe we should go help him out?”

 

“Why not?”

 

*****

 

Shiloe lay in between Charlie and Bill, his brain hovering on the edges of sleep, but not quite able to attain it. He’d slept more than his fair share already, but he was quite content to bask in the quietness that surrounded him and revel in the feeling of two hard bodies in the bed with him, both with their arms around his body.

 

Charlie groaned and began rocking against his back.

 

Shiloe smirked and turned over to see the man’s face. He was apparently still asleep. ‘Having a good dream, then.’ Shiloe realized, and his smirk turned devilish.

 

He slid under the covers and grabbed the man’s cock, then took it into his mouth. He heard a long moan, and slid his mouth down further over the thick length. After a few minutes of sucking, he felt hands bury themselves in his hair and chuckled.

 

“Shiloe, get up here.” Charlie’s sleepy voice ordered.

 

Shiloe slid back up the man’s body and grinned. “Yes?”

 

Charlie pulled Shiloe’s face up to his and kissed him. “You’re going to kill me, you know that, right?”

 

“Only a little death.” Shiloe promised.

 

Charlie slid a hand down Shiloe’s body and grabbed his cock. “Maybe we should do something about this.” He mused.

 

“Do what about what?” Bill’s voice asked from behind Shiloe.

 

Charlie chuckled. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you. Shiloe interrupted a good dream with a better activity, and I was about to start an even better one.”

 

Bill hummed. “Got room for a third?” He asked.

 

“I’ve got no problem with it.” Shiloe answered eagerly.

 

Charlie nodded. “Always.” He kissed Shiloe, then whispered, “Turn over. Give me your arse.”

 

Shiloe turned over and kissed Bill.

 

Bill smiled. “I think I want you to fuck me. Can you do that?” He asked.

 

Shiloe nodded. “I can take whatever role my lovers prefer me to. Topping you won’t be a problem at all.”

 

Charlie was sliding down Shiloe’s back, trailing kisses down his spine as he went. Shiloe gasped when that tongue continued down past his spine and met his entrance. “Fuck, Charlie!” He breathed.

 

Bill reinforced the silencing charm on their room, then kissed Shiloe again. “He’s rimming you, isn’t he?” He asked.

 

Shiloe nodded.

 

Bill chuckled. “He’s really good at that. Here.” He cast a quick spell to lubricate Shiloe’s fingers and lay back, spreading his legs. “Prepare me. It’s been a while, so be thorough.” Shiloe shifted in between Bill’s legs, Charlie growling as his ass moved out of range.

 

“Come back here.” The dragon tamer muttered, moving to reach Shiloe again as Shiloe slid a finger into Bill.

 

Bill moved to meet the finger eagerly. “Yes, more!”

 

Shiloe added another finger and hissed in a breath as Charlie’s tongue continued to tease him. He lost concentration for a moment, pushing back against that talented tongue, the fingers buried in Bill all but forgotten.

 

“Hey, don’t forget what you’re doing.” Bill reminded him. “I know he’s good, but you’re in the middle of something here!”

 

Shiloe flushed. “Sorry.” He scissored his fingers, stretching Bill’s tight passage carefully.

 

Bill moaned. “Apology accepted, just keep doing that.” He panted.

 

Shiloe chuckled and added a third finger, as Charlie slid a finger into him, his tongue still working him.

 

Bill arched, his hips pushing down onto Shiloe’s fingers as he did so. “Yes.” He breathed.

 

Shiloe cursed as Charlie’s mouth left him and another finger slid in. “Fuck, Charlie!”

 

Bill chuckled. “No, you’re going to be fucking _me_. Don’t forget it.”

 

Shiloe removed his fingers and grabbed Ducen, quickly lubing his cock and turning back to Charlie as he tossed his wand to the floor. “Hurry up, I’m ready to go!”

 

Charlie added a third finger and quickly stretched Shiloe, then smacked his ass. “Get into Bill, and then hold still.”

 

Shiloe slid into Bill’s tight entrance and stilled, groaning as Charlie slid into him. “Holy shit.” He panted.

 

Charlie chuckled, pulling out and pushing back in, the motion forcing him even deeper into Bill.

 

“Fuck him hard, Charlie.” Bill said, clenching down on Shiloe’s length.

 

“Do it.” Shiloe agreed.

 

Charlie chuckled. “As my lords command.” He said, then set a punishing pace, driving into Shiloe with abandon, pulling back on Shiloe’s hips then forcing him into Bill with every thrust.

 

Shiloe tried to meet the pace, but failed, deciding instead to just hang on for the ride, and let Charlie control the almost frantic pace they were moving at.

 

Bill was moaning loudly as Shiloe’s stomach moved against his cock, driving him insane with pleasure. “Keep going!” He gasped out.

 

Charlie grunted, his hands tightening on Shiloe’s hips as he pounded even harder.

 

Bill’s back arched and he cried out, coming, setting Shiloe off with him.

 

Shiloe collapsed onto Bill, Charlie coming only moments later.

 

The dragon tamer pulled Shiloe off his brother to spoon against him.

 

Bill chuckled. “Charlie, share him.” He admonished, wrapping his arms around Shiloe’s waist and pulling him closer.

 

Charlie grunted. “Don’t worry.” He mumbled. “I’m too tired to fight you for him.”

 

Bill laughed. “Well, you _did_ do most of the work.”

 

“Ain’t _that_ the truth.” Charlie agreed, then yawned. “Someone cast a cleaning charm, I’m going to sleep.”

 

Bill laughed and cast the charm.

 

*****

 

Shiloe sat up, snapping wide-awake in an instant as he realized what he had done—or rather, what he had _not_ done—last night. “Shit!”

 

“Whazzat?” Charlie yawned and opened one bleary eye to look at Shiloe. “What?”

 

Bill snorted. “He said ‘shit.’ What I want to know is _why_?” He asked, also looking up at Shiloe.

 

Shiloe looked down at him and blushed. “Um… Well, Shiloe _are_ rather fertile, and… We forgot something last night.” He admitted.

 

Bill’s eyes widened. “Oh, bugger, Mum’s going to _kill_ me!” He said in horror.

 

Charlie snorted and then laughed. “She’ll wait until the baby’s born, don’t worry.” He said through his chuckles.

 

Shiloe flushed further, looking down at his lap. “Sorry.” He mumbled. “And _how_ am I going to explain this to _Harry_?” He moaned.

 

Bill sighed. “I’ll do it. You’d better get out of bed and dressed before you let him out. And Charlie, if you can’t stop laughing and help me, then get out.” He snapped.

 

Charlie sobered. “It _is_ pretty funny. Better you than me. They can put _you_ on desk work. _I’d_ be forced to take time off.” He pointed out.

 

Bill groaned as Shiloe got up and pulled some clothes on.

 

“I _hate_ desk work.” He moaned, getting up and pulling on his own clothes. “Get dressed, Charlie.”

 

Charlie sighed and began dressing. “Don’t see why I have to; this wasn’t _my_ fault.”

 

Bill sighed. “Out.” He ordered, pointing at the door.

 

Charlie held up his hands in surrender, then pulled on a shirt. “I’ll be good, I swear.” He promised.

 

Shiloe sat on the empty bed and looked at his two anchors. “I’ll switch in front of you two, but know that Shiloe hardly ever give that kind of trust. Don’t betray me after this. I couldn’t take it.” He said solemnly.

 

Charlie and Bill both nodded, sitting on the edge of their bed, facing him.

 

Shiloe closed his eyes and fell back, feeling Harry rush to the surface.

 

Bill sighed as Harry opened his eyes. “Hi, Harry. We need to talk.” He said.

 

Harry frowned. “Why? What happened? I thought Shiloe was going to spend the day out?”

 

Charlie grinned a bit, and Bill rubbed a hand over his face. “He’s kind of the _reason_ we need to talk, but it’s more than that. Okay, I’m going about this all wrong.”

 

Charlie’s grin vanished. “Just tell him what happened.”

 

Bill nodded, and looked at Harry again. “Here’s the problem: We… Well, you know what Shiloe gets up to with us, so I’m not going to go into much detail, but… I bottomed last night, and in the heat of the moment, contraceptive spells were forgotten. I might be pregnant with his child. Given how fertile my family is, chances are pretty good that I _am_.” He admitted.

 

Harry groaned. “ _Again_?! How many kids is he going to _have_ before I get around to having any?”

 

Bill sighed. “I’m sorry. Obviously, we didn’t _plan_ for this, it just kind of… Happened.”

 

“It could be worse.” Harry told him with a wry smile. “At least _I’m_ not the pregnant one.”

 

Charlie snorted. “That would cause a lot of questions. And you can’t keep a secret in Hogwarts.”

 

“I’ll be fine, I can handle this. Are _you_ okay with it?” Bill asked Harry.

 

Harry shrugged. “Yeah, it’s fine. I know that I don’t need to take much of a role in raising any of his kids. I do want to get to _know_ the kid, but I’m not exactly ready to _raise_ one.”

 

Bill nodded. “And that’s fine. I don’t expect you to.”

 

Charlie chuckled. “Oh, the pitfalls involved in late-night sex.”

 

Harry flushed.

 

Bill pointed to the door again. “Out.” He ordered firmly.

 

Charlie left, still chuckling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter pairs with chapter 8 of Shiloe: Just the Two of Us.


	4. Neville's House

Shiloe picked up his shrunken trunk and smiled at Bill and Charlie. “I’ll see you around.”

 

Charlie hugged him. “Come by for Christmas, I’ll be here.” He told the brunet.

 

Shiloe shrugged. “We’ll see. I _might_ be able to make it.” He said.

 

Bill walked him down the stairs. “So, you got that picture Neville sent so I can Apparate you there?” He asked.

 

Shiloe held up the picture. “Yeah.” He handed it over and walked into the kitchen. “Molly.” He said, getting the woman’s attention. “I’m leaving now.” He said.

 

She walked over to him and hugged him. “Sorry, I just can’t help myself.” She told him as she released him.

 

Shiloe smiled at her. “It’s fine, I expected as much. I was prepared.”

 

“Now, don’t let me keep you. Bill’s taking you to Neville’s house, isn’t he?” She asked.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Yeah. He’s got the picture now, and he’s going to Apparate me there. I just came by to say goodbye to you.”

 

“Goodbye, Dear. Don’t forget, you’re more than welcome to come by for Christmas.” She told him.

 

“I might. I don’t know for sure yet.” Shiloe told her. “I’ve got to go now.” He said, heading back out to where Bill was waiting.

 

Bill handed him back the picture and held out his arm. “Alright, let’s go.”

 

Shiloe took his arm, and Bill Apparated.

 

They landed next to an oak tree, and Shiloe saw that Neville was there, waiting for them.

 

“Hey, Nev.” He said, as Bill clapped him on the shoulder and left.

 

Neville smiled at him. “Hi. Um, Gran’s not too happy about this, but she’s inside. She wants to meet you.”

 

 They walked inside and Augusta Longbottom looked over Shiloe. “So, Harry Potter is a victim of _child abuse_.” She said archly.

 

Shiloe inclined his head. “Yes, Ma’am.”

 

“I assume the Muggles in question have been _dealt_ with?” She asked.

 

Shiloe scowled. “By the _ministry_ , yes. I was already out of their care when I first came Out.” He explained.

 

Augusta frowned. “Pity. Well, this house is Warded against the ministry, so you can do magic within the house, though not on the grounds. I assume you want to add your own Ward?” She asked.

 

“If you don’t mind, yes, I would like to.” Shiloe told her.

 

She nodded. “Neville will show you where they end, and afterward, where his room is. I don’t want to have to _hear_ you two, so please remember to use silencing charms at all times. And allow me to _pretend_ it’s not happening. Decorum, boys.”

 

Shiloe nodded to her and led the way out of the house. “She’s not _terrible_ , I suppose.”

 

Neville shrugged. “She’s got high expectations of me that I don’t quite live up to, but she’s still making up her mind about _you_. She may get worse. Or better. I don’t know yet, she could go either way.” He explained. Then he stopped. “This is where the Wards end.”

 

Shiloe turned and regarded Neville for a moment. “When I’m done adding my Ward, we’ll need to have sex.” He told the teen. “And in the state I’ll be in, I won’t be able to top.”

 

Neville flushed. “Oh. So, you want _me_ to… O-okay.”

 

Shiloe smiled and cupped Neville’s cheek. “You’ll do fine. Just remember to prepare me well and don’t stint on the lubricant.”

 

“Alright.” Neville said.

 

Shiloe knelt down and placed his hands on the ground. “This could take a while.” He warned.

 

Neville nodded. “I’m going to weed the garden while you do that. It’ll kill some time.”

 

“Alright.” Shiloe agreed, then set his mind to the Warding.

 

*****

 

Shiloe opened his eyes and spotted Neville a few feet away, watching him.

 

“All done?” He asked, standing.

 

Shiloe nodded, closing his eyes as the world tilted alarmingly.

 

Neville came over and helped him stand. “Come on, let’s get you inside. Are you okay?”

 

“I’ll be fine.” Shiloe assured him softly.

 

Neville led him up the stairs to his room and helped Shiloe onto the bed.

 

Shiloe pulled Ducen out, then sighed when the wand immediately responded with, *Master, you do not have enough magic left to cast anything right now. I will not drain you.*

 

“Neville, I can’t undress myself. You’ll have to do it.”

 

Neville looked up from his shirt, which he was in the process of unbuttoning. “I know. I’m getting undressed first, is all. Don’t worry.” He assured Shiloe, who nodded.

 

Neville finished undressing, then carefully removed Shiloe’s clothes, kissing every inch of him as it was bared.

 

Shiloe moaned, arching as Neville licked and sucked on his nipples. “Neville, really, you’re killing me!”

 

Neville chuckled, reaching down and wrapping his hand around Shiloe’s cock. “You seem to be in fine health to me.” He quipped, stroking Shiloe.

 

“For Merlin’s sake, Neville, _do_ something!” Shiloe begged.

 

Neville grinned at him. “I _am_ doing something. But, well, if you _insist_ …” He slid down the bed and took Shiloe into his mouth.

 

Shiloe gasped and couldn’t stop his hips from bucking, just once.

 

Neville gagged and pulled away to catch his breath again, then dove back down onto Shiloe’s length.

 

Shiloe moaned and spread his legs eagerly when a slick finger teased his entrance. The finger slid in and wriggled around a bit before a second one joined it.

 

Neville brushed against Shiloe’s prostate and Shiloe couldn’t help it—his hips shot up again.

 

“Sorry!” He panted as Neville pulled away from his length again.

 

“It’s okay, I understand.” Neville said, smiling as he brushed against Shiloe’s prostate again.

 

Shiloe closed his eyes, melting into the bed in pleasure. “Fuck, so good.”

 

Neville added a third finger and began stretching Shiloe, a small frown of concentration on his face. He glanced up at Shiloe. “Is that enough, do you think?”

 

Shiloe nodded, panting. “Yeah, should be fine. Just lube up well and go slow.” He warned.

 

Neville nodded, casting a quick spell to lube himself and pushing in. He gasped, stilling and biting his lip.

 

Shiloe smiled. “Intense, yeah?”

 

Neville nodded, sliding forward a few more inches before he stopped again. “I’m not sure how long I’ll last.” He panted.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “That’s fine. You can always finish me off with your mouth. All I really need is for you to come in me.”

 

Neville giggled, sounding a little hysterical. “Oh, that’ll happen.” He said, pushing forward a bit more before gasping. “Probably pretty soon, too.”

 

Shiloe sighed, smiling. “Go ahead and let go. Nobody will know, I promise. It’s your first time topping, I hardly expect you to be perfect at it.”

 

Neville nodded and pushed forward the rest of the way, then stilled. “I think… I think I need a moment.”

 

“Think cold thoughts.” Shiloe suggested in a teasing tone.

 

“You think loose thoughts, then!” Neville shot back.

 

Neville pulled back, pushed forward, and came, groaning as he laid his head on Shiloe’s shoulder. “I tried.” He said in resignation.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Listen, it’s fine. I don’t mind.”

 

Neville slid back down and took Shiloe into his mouth, sucking him with abandon.

 

Shiloe felt a quick cleaning charm before Neville’s fingers—four, this time—were pushing into him, teasing his prostate mercilessly. He moaned, pushing back against those talented fingers.

 

Neville chuckled around his cock, and he was lost.

 

After he came down from his orgasm-induced high, he saw Neville propped up next to him, grinning at him.

 

“So, did I make up for it?” He asked teasingly.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “You know you did. I love you.” He pulled Neville down for a kiss.

 

Neville melted into the kiss, moaning happily.

 

Shiloe broke the kiss. “I missed you.”

 

Neville laughed. “You were only without me for a week!”

 

“It was a _long_ week.” Shiloe said.

 

“So, what are your plans for the rest of the summer? Lucius’ baby is due sometime this summer, right?” Neville asked, absently teasing a nipple as he spoke.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Yeah, in August. I’ll be at his house when she’s born, it’s tradition for the father to be there. I also have to spend some time with Cedric at some point; I owe him the Triwizard winnings. Harry and I have agreed that since we don’t need it, and Cedric does, he can have the money. He’s going to train as a Healer.”

 

Neville grinned. “That’s a good career. And that way, we can all go to _him_ for prenatal care. We can’t really go to Madam Pomfrey every time one of us gets pregnant, after all. We have to leave school _eventually_ , and it would cause problems to always ask her for care.”

 

Shiloe raised a brow. “I don’t know about _you_ , but _I_ won’t be going far. Harry’s already been chosen by the Founders as Dumbledore’s successor. Or did you think us staying in the Founder’s rooms was just for show?”

 

Neville’s mouth formed an ‘o’ of surprise. “I… Hadn’t really considered it, I guess. So, I guess you _could_ just go to Pomfrey, then.” He mused.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “If Cedric chooses to specialize in male pregnancies, he’d be a better choice, but I’m not going to influence his choice in any way. That’s for him to decide. I want him happy, above all else. Just as I want _you_ happy. I don’t care what you go on to do, so long as it’s what you truly want. That’s really all there is to it.” He said with a grin.

 

Neville flushed and his gaze dropped to Shiloe’s collarbone, which his fingers were lightly tracing over. “I… Kind of want to open a nursery, someday.” He told Shiloe, softly.

 

“A nursery?” Shiloe asked, frowning in confusion.

 

“For plants. Growing and selling them.” Neville clarified.

 

“Oh, _that_ kind of nursery.” Shiloe said with a smile. “You’d be good at it. You’ve got a real talent for growing things.”

 

Neville smiled. “Yeah, Professor Sprout seems to think so. I _like_ working with plants. Well, you know that, already.” He said, blushing. “But Gran keeps wanting me to try harder to become an _Auror_ , like my parents.” He shook his head. “I just don’t _want_ to.”

 

“Then don’t.” Shiloe told him, reaching up to brush a lock of hair out of his eyes. “You’ve only really got _yourself_ to please. She’ll get over it eventually. Besides, you’ve got a real talent that not many people possess. You shouldn’t let it go to waste. We should get up.” He said, leaning in and kissing Neville before getting up.

 

*****

 

Shiloe watched Augusta Longbottom, thoughtfully. She seemed to sense eyes on her, as she looked up and met his gaze. “What do you want?” She asked curiously. “I assume you have a _reason_ to be staring?”

 

Shiloe smirked. “I was considering how best to phrase a request I have, and trying to decide just how much I should tell you in the process. I think I’ve decided, though.”

 

Augusta sniffed imperiously. “Well, what is it?”

 

“I have a transaction I need to make, and I was wondering if I could bring Neville with me. We’ll be meeting with another anchor of mine, but we’ll return before dark. I just got a letter from him and was planning on taking the knight bus.” He said, being deliberately vague.

 

“Fine. Be back before dark, and don’t worry. I won’t pry. Shiloe are rather wont to keep their secrets, after all. If you keep him out after dark, _then_ I’ll start prying more.” She finished, aiming a smirk of her own at Shiloe.

 

Neville came in from outside, smiling. “Alright, all the plants are watered. Did you ask yet?” He asked Shiloe, looking from Shiloe to his grandmother.

 

Shiloe nodded. “We have permission. Are you ready?” He asked.

 

Neville nodded. “Thanks, Gran. See you later!” He called, as Shiloe grabbed his hand and dragged him outside.

 

*****

 

“Cedric!” Neville waved as they got off the knight bus.

 

Cedric smiled and waved at them as they drew near. “So, I see you found the place alright.”

 

Shiloe sighed. “I hate the knight bus. But now that I’m here, I can easily get back here without it, so I suppose it’s all right. We’re shadow-walking back, mind you.” He said to Neville firmly, as he drew a pouch out of his pocket. “I know I promised you the winnings, and I don’t really want them anyway.” He said, handing the pouch to Cedric. “Get your Healer training. It’s all there, and I expect you to apply yourself. I understand that I won’t see you much, but we’ve still got one more year before then. I’ll need to set up a Shiloe Ward around your house, so I _do_ need your parents made aware of me. Do they know, yet?”

 

Cedric flushed. “No, not exactly. My father’s still a bit upset that… Well, you know. Rita Skeeter.” He explained, tucking the shrunken pouch of money away.

 

Shiloe sighed, remembering the unfortunate article she had printed. Luckily, Lucius had reined her in on Shiloe’s behalf afterward, but the damage had already been done.

 

“Go ahead and tell them that I exist, if you think it will help. They’ll have to know eventually. I’m sure they’ll understand that the publicity was unwanted once they know of me.” Shiloe muttered.

 

Cedric nodded. “I’ll tell them. Once I get a definite ‘yes’ on the subject of you coming to stay for a bit, I’ll owl you, Shi. I expect to have a bit of trouble with that, so it may be a while, but I’ll work on it, for as long as it takes for Dad to come around.” He chuckled.

 

Shiloe smiled. “See that you do.”

 

Cedric smiled at Neville. “You doing okay? Summer going well, so far?”

 

Neville flushed. “Yeah, it’s been good.” He answered.

 

Cedric leaned in and kissed Neville, deeply.

 

Shiloe smiled, watching as a bright red flush consumed Neville’s face. He was quite sure the Gryffindor’s toes were curling.

 

Cedric raised his head and smiled, tracing a cheek fondly. “I’ll see you around, Neville. Expect my owl within a month, Shi.”

 

Shiloe nodded, and took Neville’s hand, leading the other teen into an alleyway to find a suitable shadow to use. “Well, that was quite a kiss.” He remarked, noting that Neville’s blush wasn’t fading. “And you seemed to enjoy it rather a lot. Is there perhaps a romance growing?” He teased.

 

Neville covered his face, groaning into his hands. His ‘yes’ was muffled, but still discernible.

 

Shiloe chuckled and pulled him close. “Good. You two would suit, I think. Hold on tight, and don’t fight the shadow. We need to travel through it. Think you can do that? Trust me?”

 

Neville nodded, grabbing onto Shiloe’s arm.

 

Shiloe stepped, feeling a slight disorientation from the distance, and came out in Neville’s shed, where it was dark enough to support shadow-walking. “Well, not the best location to come out, but it was either this, or your closet.” He laughed.

 

Neville blinked. “That was weird. I’m not too sure I like shadow-walking.” He commented.

 

Shiloe shrugged. “It’s better than the knight bus.”

 

They left the shed and headed into the house.

 

“Back already?” Augusta asked in surprise.

 

Shiloe nodded. “We didn’t go to chat. It was mostly me dropping something off and making sure my anchor was aware that I needed to stop by his house later this summer.” He explained.

 

Augusta nodded. “Good.” She said as Neville came in. “You two get washed up for dinner.”

 


	5. Viktor's Hogsmeade Home

Shiloe opened one eye cautiously, feeling watched. He saw Neville smiling at him and closed the eye again. “It’s not time to get up yet. Go back to sleep.”

 

Neville laughed. “You don’t even _need_ much sleep, you can get up now.”

 

Shiloe turned onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. “Don’t feel like it. I’m warm and comfortable here. I refuse to get up. You’ll probably drag me outside again.” He complained.

 

“What’s wrong with outside? I happen to _like_ the fresh air. Don’t you?”

 

Shiloe growled. “You’re really not going to be quiet, are you?” He asked, resigned to his fate.

 

Neville laughed again. “I don’t plan on it, no. Why?”

 

Shiloe sat up. “Fine.” He yawned. “How late do you think your Gran will let me stay before I have to go?” He looked up at the window as his ears picked up a tapping noise.

 

Neville shrugged. “Probably until dinner. Isn’t that Viktor’s owl?” He asked in interest.

 

“Yeah.” Shiloe answered, letting the owl in. “He was planning on getting a house in Hogsmeade to use during the school year, so I could visit him on Hogsmeade weekends. I didn’t expect him to get one this _fast_ , though.” He added in surprise.

 

Neville got up to read the letter over Shiloe’s shoulder. It was short and to the point, telling Shiloe that he’d gotten a house in Hogsmeade and giving him the address.

 

“Are you going to visit him next?” Neville asked.

 

Shiloe nodded. “That seems to be the best plan. Cedric’s still working on his parents, and I don’t want to go back to Hogwarts just yet. We’ll have to make a point to soon, though.” He murmured, thinking of the Veritaserum immunity he’d have to gain. Sometime this summer, he’d have to block the anchor-bonds and undergo the painful process.

 

“So, ready to head out to the garden?” Neville asked, already opening his closet and grabbing some clothes.

 

Shiloe groaned, but went to his trunk to find something to wear.

 

*****

 

“When we’re done with weeding, I have some seeds I wanted to plant, right here.” Neville said, indicating the area he was pulling weeds from.

 

Shiloe sighed. “Why are you making me help with all this manual labour? It’s not really my thing, you know?”

 

Neville shot him a grin. “Aw, but you look so sexy all covered in dirt. Very manly and rugged.” He laughed.

 

“Right.” Shiloe mumbled, smiling despite himself. “You just want free help, I can see right through you.”

 

Neville looked over to him and froze. “Um, Shiloe, don’t move.” He said, slowly reaching for his wand.

 

Shiloe flicked his eyes down to where Neville was staring, and his eyebrows raised. “Oh, don’t worry. I’ve got it covered.” //Hello, little one.//

 

Neville sighed in relief when Shiloe slipped into Parseltongue, feeling kind of silly for worrying. “Right. You can _talk_ to them.”

 

Shiloe met his eyes and smirked.

 

//Speaker!// The little snake, a female, responded. //What are you doing to my home?//

 

Shiloe snorted. //I’m helping my mate clear away plants he doesn’t want growing here. He grows these plants, but sometimes plants that don’t belong here start to grow, and they need to be cleared away before he can plant the ones he _does_ want.// He explained.

 

The snake seemed to consider this for a moment. //Very well. Do not disturb my nest, Speaker, and I will not harm you or your mate.// The snake said dismissively, slithering a short distance away and disappearing into a hole.

 

Neville turned an inquisitive look on Shiloe. “What was that about?”

 

“She just wanted to know what we were doing. I explained and she said not to disturb her nest and she won’t hurt us.” Shiloe shrugged. “I suppose she was just curious.”

 

Neville nodded, resuming his weeding. “Okay. I think I’ve gotten all the weeds up over here. How are you doing?” He asked, standing up.

 

Shiloe looked over the patch of plants he was working on. “Two more, then I’ll be done, too.” He said, reaching for one of the weeds.

 

Neville headed for the shed. “I’ll be right back.” He called over his shoulder.

 

Shiloe pulled up the last weed and wiped sweat from his forehead with his forearm, as his hands were covered in dirt.

 

Neville came back out of the shed with a spade and a packet of seeds. “So, we’ll plant these, then we’ll go inside and get cleaned up. Sound like a plan?”

 

“Yes.” Shiloe said eagerly, more than ready to get the dirt off of his body. “I don’t know why you insist on working with dirt. I love you, but really, there are limits to what I will do. I can’t take all this weeding and digging. It’s so _messy_!”

 

Neville laughed. “Yes, but getting clean again is always fun, huh?” He shot Shiloe a grin, and Shiloe imagined the shower they’d no doubt be taking together after the seeds were planted.

 

“Well, yes, that _is_ true…” He mused, watching the Gryffindor plant his seeds.

 

*****

 

Shiloe groaned as he got off the knight bus. “Never again.” He muttered to himself, looking around Hogsmeade. He headed for the residential section and found the road Viktor’s house was on.

 

After a few moments, he spotted a figure on a broom and smiled, recognizing Viktor’s flying style instantly. He raised a hand and waved, and the figure waved back, then flew toward him, landing a few feet away.

 

“Hey. I came, as promised.” Shiloe said with a smile.

 

Viktor nodded. “My house is this vay.” He said, leading Shiloe to a small cottage. “It is not large, but it is big enough for me.”

 

Shiloe looked it over. “The small size is a good thing. Setting up Shiloe Wards take a lot out of me. Hopefully a smaller house will be less taxing.” He mused.

 

“Come in.” Viktor said, leading him inside and taking him to the bedroom. “It is only a one-bedroom, so ve vill have to share. If Harry comes out, I vill not touch him. He does not have to vorry.”

 

Shiloe smirked. “I don’t think he will, I’m pretty sure he knows he can trust you. And besides, he’s no stranger to waking up in men’s beds, anymore.” He finished, failing to keep the snicker from his voice.

 

Viktor turned to face him, one eyebrow raised. “Vhat have you done to your poor Host?” He asked in mild humour.

 

Shiloe laughed. “Nothing on _purpose_ , I swear! He’s woken up in bed with Lucius, the morning after Luc conceived, and he’s also woken up in Charlie and Bill’s bed at The Burrow. None of those were _planned_ , but he survived it alright.”

 

Viktor chuckled. “Poor Harry.”

 

“So, I’m going to add to your Wards now. It’ll probably take me about an hour, so bring something to do.” Shiloe said, heading outside.

 

Viktor led him to the edge of the Wards and summoned his broom. “I vill fly vhile you do that.”

 

Shiloe smiled. “Try not to pass the Wards too much. It’ll break my concentration.” He said, then dropped down to the ground and let himself sink into the work.

 

*****

 

Viktor landed when he saw Shiloe stand, swaying a bit.

 

“Come on, let’s get you inside.” He said, helping Shiloe into the house and leading him to the bedroom. “You need to Feed.” He said, laying him on the bed and undressing them both with his wand. He laid down next to Shiloe and ran his hand over the teen’s nipples. “How gentle should I be?” He asked, leaning in to kiss Shiloe.

 

Shiloe kissed him, then shook his head. “No need to be gentle. I don’t mind.” He grinned, and added, “Actually, I kind of like it when you go all rough and dominating on me. It’s sexy.”

 

Viktor chuckled and reached down to wrap a hand around Shiloe’s erection. “Yes, I can tell that you like it. Remembering last time?” He asked as he stroked Shiloe.

 

“And imagining what you’ll do to me _this_ time.” Shiloe answered honestly, then moaned, his back arching.

 

Viktor’s mouth found a nipple and began sucking and nibbling on it as his hand left Shiloe’s length.

 

Shiloe sucked in a breath when the hand found him again, one slick finger pressing inside. “Merlin, yes!” He sighed, opening his legs wider as Viktor’s mouth continued to torment him, moving from one nipple over to the other.

 

A second and third finger quickly joined the first, and soon, Shiloe was pushing back on them, eager for more. “In me, Viktor!” He demanded.

 

Viktor chuckled again, using his wand to lube himself and pushing in.

 

Shiloe moaned as he felt Viktor finally entering him, gasping as his hair was used to pull his face into range for a deep kiss.

 

Viktor’s kiss was fierce and unrestrained, and Shiloe collapsed back onto the pillows when Viktor let go of his hair, panting. “Holy shit.” He breathed, then grinned. “I think I want you to pull my hair more often.” He told the older teen, groaning when Viktor responded with a particularly hard thrust and a growl.

 

“I think I vill.” Viktor told him, then flipped them over in one swift motion. “Ride me.” He demanded, his voice low.

 

Shiloe readily acquiesced, bouncing up and down on Viktor’s cock as the Seeker laid back and enjoyed the view. He felt a hand smack his ass and gasped.

 

“Faster.” Viktor ordered.

 

Shiloe grinned and picked up the pace, crying out when Viktor’s hand closed around his length.

 

“I vant you to come for me.” Viktor said, his eyes dark and intense. “And you _vill_ come for me. Right _now_.” His hand tightened on Shiloe’s cock, and Shiloe came, crying out and collapsing onto his chest.

 

Viktor wrapped his arms around Shiloe and trust into him twice more, coming with a low growl.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Wow. I’m putty in your hands.” He told the Bulgarian when he got his breath back.

 

Viktor tightened his grip on Shiloe and rolled them over onto their sides. “Mm, and look, you’re just how I like my putty. Young and malleable.” He said with a grin.

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow. “Been with _many_ young boys, then?” He asked, only half-joking.

 

Viktor shook his head, still grinning. “Only you, Shiloe. But if Draco Malfoy should offer himself to me…”

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Yes, I know, you’d like to get your hands on him. Who wouldn’t?”

 

*****

 

“…And if you _spin_ , you can put on an extra burst of speed.” Viktor told Harry as they walked toward Hogwarts.

 

Harry frowned. “Spin? Like this?” Harry spun around in a circle.

 

Viktor laughed. “No. Spin _under_ the broom. You von’t fall off, if you are going fast enough. And it may give you the advantage you need to vin.”

 

Harry smiled widely. “I never thought of that! Thanks, Viktor!”

 

Viktor grinned ruefully. “Don’t mention it. And I _mean_ that. My coach vould kill me if he knew I vas giving advice to someone that could be on an opposing team someday.” He said, then ruffled Harry’s already-messy hair.

 

Harry scowled, trying to flatten it. “Hey, don’t make it worse!” He complained. “It never lies flat as is, it really doesn’t need any help, you know.”

 

Viktor laughed. “Yes, I had noticed.”

 

Harry and Viktor had spent a few hours flying and shopping, and Viktor had decided to walk Harry back to Hogwarts, since he was older and felt responsible for the boy. If Harry got himself attacked on his way back to Hogwarts, Viktor knew he’d always wonder if he could have helped, had he been there. He wasn’t willing to let that happen.

 

Thankfully, they made it to the gates of Hogwarts without incident, and Harry grinned up at Viktor.

 

“Home sweet home. See you later, Viktor!” Harry said, waving, then set off for the castle.

 

Viktor watched him for a few moments, then turned and headed back home.

 

Harry opened the doors and headed up to the Headmaster’s office. He tried a few passwords at the gargoyle, but nothing worked. Finally, he just sighed. “Can you tell him I’m back, then?!” He snapped.

 

A few minutes later, the staircase began to move, and Harry grinned.

 

He walked into Dumbledore’s office and smiled at the man. “I’m back.”

 

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. “So I see. But, my boy, where have you been? Molly told me you went to Neville’s home, but he said you left there two days ago, when I contacted him.”

 

Harry flushed. “Um, I can’t say. But I’m safe, as you can see. Shiloe wouldn’t let anything happen to me.” He finished with a shrug.

 

Dumbledore sighed. “I understand. Please make sure that Shiloe knows I have your best interests at heart, and I really _am_ sorry for how things fell apart for you at the Dursley’s home. I wonder if I’ll ever be able to earn his forgiveness.” He said in tired resignation.

 

Harry nodded, feeling sorry for the man. “I’m going to head back to my rooms, now.” He said.

 

Dumbledore nodded. “If you need anything, please let me know. The password is currently Fudge Flies.”

 

Harry nodded and left.

 

Rowena materialized next to him. “Has Shiloe decided who will be with him when you two gain your Veritaserum immunity? I want to get it done this summer. Now would be best.” She said, as they headed for the fourth floor.

 

Shiloe’s voice immediately answered: ‘Severus.’

 

Harry grimaced and told her the answer.

 

Rowena nodded. “I thought so. Let’s go retrieve him, then, and we can get this done.”

 

“What, right _now_?!” Harry asked in dismay.

 

Rowena turned to him and was about to issue a scathing retort when his posture suddenly changed and his face, which had been displaying his every emotion, closed. She nodded. “Shiloe.”

 

“Professor Ravenclaw. I’m sorry for his reaction. I’m ready to do this, and he is too, even if he refuses to recognize that.” Shiloe said, sneering.

 

Rowena chuckled. “Indeed. Let’s go get your potions master, then.”

 

They headed down to the dungeons and Shiloe knocked on the door to Severus’ private rooms.

 

The potions master opened the door, and blinked at him. “Shiloe?” He looked at Rowena, then back at Shiloe. “What is it?”

 

Shiloe bit his lip. “Rowena’s going to give me a potion that will make me immune to Veritaserum. The process involves blocking the other anchors, but I need one with me. I wanted it to be you. And Rowena wants to do it now.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I see. What do I need to do?”

 

Rowena nodded. “We’ll be expecting you in Shiloe’s rooms. Bring some Veritaserum, the antidote, and make sure the Headmaster won’t be bothering you for the week. It shouldn’t take that long, but it’s better to err on the side of caution.” She told him.

 

Severus nodded. “I’ll meet you there soon.”

 


	6. Veritaserum Immunity

Shiloe dropped Harry’s bags off in Helga’s room before coming back out to sit in a chair, waiting for Severus to arrive.

 

He watched Rowena walk into her room and come out holding the vial of the bond-blocker she’d had him brew. She looked at him for a moment, then dropped the vial into her pocket with a small sigh.

 

Shiloe broke the gaze and stared at his lap. He was nervous, of _course_ he was. Who _wouldn’t_ be? She’d said it hurt so bad he’d be unable to keep from switching throughout the whole process.

 

Luckily for Harry, the pain would probably be pushed to his subconscious, much like the pain of childbirth was, leaving only the faint memory of pain, dulled by the mental distancing.

 

Shiloe, however, had no such protections. His memories would be left fresh, and he’d have to wait for them to grow old on their own before they’d fade, but in the meantime,  he’d have to work not to focus on them.

 

There was a knock on the door, and Shiloe got up and opened it, letting Severus in.

 

“The headmaster believes I am going to my home. He won’t call for me for the remainder of the week.” Severus told them.

 

Rowena explained to Shiloe how to act as Bonder for an Unbreakable Vow, and Severus swore to keep his silence about everything that went on in the Saferoom for the next week.

 

Rowena nodded, satisfied. “As you’ve probably already guessed, we’ll be doing this in the Saferoom. Helga will be coming in as necessary, but she cannot be there the whole time, as Shiloe’s powers bleed through and mingle with her own too much. The empathy will not allow her to be there for extended periods of time, but we need her Sight for the process.” She told the two, leading them to the Saferoom as she spoke.

 

When they got in, Severus closed and locked the door. “There.” He said, turning to Shiloe, who was chalk-white and tense.

 

Shiloe sat down on the bed and held out a hand. “I need the bond-blocker.” He said shakily.

 

Rowena placed the vial in his hand.

 

Shiloe stared at it for a long moment before opening it. “Well, bottoms up, then.” He mumbled, and downed it, grimacing.

 

He felt his shields crumble, and grabbed onto Severus in alarm.

 

“He’ll need to use you as a crutch for the process. That is your role here. Drop your Occlumency shields.” Rowena told Severus.

 

Severus dropped his shields, feeling Shiloe’s presence in his mind for the first time.

 

“You’ll feel him, do not be alarmed. This is why Shiloe have multiple anchors. If they were to rely on only one, the bond would be all-consuming for both the Shiloe and the anchor. You must allow him to cling to you for sanity. Don’t worry, you won’t feel his _pain_ , but you’ll feel his _presence_.” Rowena told Severus.

 

Severus nodded. “I can feel it.” He confirmed.

 

Shiloe sighed, reaching up with his free hand to rub at his temple as the other one refused to release Severus’ wrist. “And I can feel _you_.” Shiloe said to Rowena. “That’s never happened before.”

 

“I am an _echo_. More than a ghost, less than a person. Be glad I am. If I were a _person_ , you’d be assaulted with my emotions right now. As it is, you only feel the magic I gave to Hogwarts.” She told him. “Are you ready?” She asked, drawing out the full vial of dark brown liquid.

 

Shiloe winced at seeing it, then straightened his shoulders. “Yes.” He said firmly.

 

Rowena nodded. “Lie down, and I will administer the first dose.”

 

Shiloe lay back, releasing Severus. He still felt the potions master, and was glad that the man was there. He’d never make it without that strong presence in his mind, calming him.

 

“Open your mouth.” Rowena said solemnly.

 

Shiloe opened his mouth, and Rowena held the vial over his open mouth.

 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, then poured a few drops of the liquid into his waiting mouth.

 

Shiloe closed his mouth and swallowed, and felt a burning sensation start in his stomach. “That’s not _too_ bad.” He said in surprise.

 

Rowena winced. “It will be, soon enough.” She assured him.

 

Shiloe realized she was right when the burning began to grow and spread out, racing along his limbs and into his mind as well, not one inch of his body being spared the searing pain.

 

He whimpered and clenched his fists, squeezing his eyes shut as he gritted his teeth against the pain.

 

“Go ahead and scream.” Rowena whispered, her voice carrying in the tense silence. “We will not think less of you. I know your pain is great.”

 

Shiloe began to moan in pain, trying still to hold it in, as his blood began to surely boil, by the feeling of it. He felt his control slipping, and struggled to hang on to it, but his grip faltered, and he slid under.

 

Harry was immediately pulled to the forefront, and his back arched as he screamed loudly, nails gouging bloody crescents into his palms. His screams rose in pitch and volume quickly, and he began to convulse.

 

Severus stared in alarm. “Is there _nothing_ to be done?” He asked Rowena, his concern more than evident.

 

Rowena closed her eyes in grief and shook her head sadly. “We can do nothing but be here for him. He’ll fall unconscious soon, and it will be easier then.” She said.

 

Within minutes, the screaming stopped, and Harry’s body fell mostly lax, though even in his unconscious state he still trembled and whimpered in pain.

 

Rowena sat in the chair in the middle of the room. “You might as well conjure yourself a chair.” She said to Severus. “We’ll be in here for quite a while. You’ll need to sit.”

 

Severus conjured a chair and sat next to the bed, reaching out and brushing a lock of hair away from the teen’s eyes. “Is this really necessary?” He asked Rowena.

 

“Do you think I would put him through this if it were _not_?!” She snapped.

 

Severus turned at her tone, and noticed tears swimming in her ice-blue eyes.

 

“I have come to care greatly for the boy, Severus Snape. I love him as if he were my own, and it pains me to force him into such pain. I push him in classes with me because I know he is capable of such greatness, and I want him to live up to his potential as quickly as he can. Helga assures me that since he is a prominent figurehead, he’ll _need_ this protection. If we can spare him from any future pain, we will. It’s better that he have this immunity and not need it, than need it and not have it. I…” She hung her head. “I confess, I had a moment of weakness. I begged Godric to take my place here and administer the potion to him, and watch over him during this trial. He refused, saying if something went wrong, he’d not know until it was too late, as he never paid enough attention when Helga, Salazar and myself went through this process. When that failed, I asked Salazar to do it. He told me he couldn’t bear to see the child in such pain, whilst I…” She closed her eyes tightly, and a single tear escaped as her voice wavered. “I can bear it. It pains me greatly, but I can do it, because I know there is no way to make the process less painful. I tried. Great _Merlin_ , how I tried!” She shook her head. “This is truly the _only_ way.” She whispered.

 

Severus sighed. “I apologize. I agree, it is hard to watch this. I feel so… Impotent. There’s truly nothing I can do, and that’s driving me mad. It’s not a feeling I’m accustomed to, this powerlessness.”

 

Severus felt Shiloe’s presence in his mind again, and turned back to the teen. He was no longer trembling and whimpering.

 

Rowena swallowed and stood, walking to his bedside. “Wake him.” She whispered, wiping the stray tear away. “It’s time for another dose.”

 

Helga walked through the door. “Ah, you noticed. I’ll just leave, then.” She said, walking back through the door.

 

Severus raised a brow, turning questioning eyes to Rowena.

 

“She has agreed to come in and tell us when the pain within him has dimmed enough for the next dose. In case we don’t notice. If his pain fades away completely before he has finished this entire vial, we’ll need to restart the entire process.” Rowena explained.

 

Severus nodded his understanding, and grasped Shiloe’s shoulder. “Wake up, Shiloe.” He said softly.

 

Shiloe moaned in pain and opened bleary eyes. “It still burns.” He rasped.

 

Rowena nodded, shutting her emotions away ruthlessly. “Yes, I know. Time for another dose. Open.” She said, holding the vial above Shiloe’s lips.

 

Shiloe sighed and opened his mouth, closing his eyes as Rowena poured more potion into his mouth and he swallowed.

 

Rowena ran a hand through his hair. “Be strong, young one.” She whispered. “It will all be worth it in the end.”

 

Shiloe’s body arched almost immediately, and he began to scream.

 

Severus winced and grabbed his hand, conjuring a damp cloth and wiping at the bloody furrows on his palm. “You’ve hurt yourself, brat.” He murmured, knowing Shiloe was too far gone at this point to hear him.

 

Rowena watched for a few moments, then returned to the chair and sat, her head in her hands. “Merlin give me strength.” She whispered.

 

Severus added his own petition to hers, silently.

 

*****

 

“It’s time.” Helga said, walking into the room.

 

Rowena sighed and stood, waving her away. She turned to Severus. “When we wake him, you must be prepared. This will be the last dose,” Rowena said, holding up the almost empty vial, “But it will be the _worst_. He will not go insane, I promise you. The pain will be great, and he may beg for death, even, but do not let it bother you. He _will_ survive this, and then we will be done.”

 

Severus sighed, tiredly. They’d been watching over Harry and Shiloe for almost five days, and he’d only been able to get short naps in all that time. Pepper-up potions only went so far.

 

“I’m ready.” He said firmly.

 

Rowena nodded and stood over Harry. “Wake him.” She said.

 

Severus gently shook his shoulder. “Wake up, Harry.” He said, startled when the eyes flew open and Shiloe immediately surged to the forefront, the change so sudden it shocked him. “Shiloe.” He corrected.

 

Shiloe eyed the vial and began to tremble. “No more.” He whispered. “I can’t— _No more_!” He said, tears filling his eyes.

 

Rowena frowned at him. “You _will_ take this last dose! You’re almost done, I won’t have you giving up now!” She spat.

 

“It still burns. Everywhere. I can’t _take it_ anymore!” Shiloe admitted.

 

Severus clenched his hands into fists. “You _can_ and you _will_. One last dose, and you’ll never need to do this again.” He said firmly.

 

Rowena held the vial over his mouth. “We’re running out of time. Hold his mouth open.”

 

Severus pried the teen’s mouth open and held his head firmly in place while Rowena poured the last of the potion into his mouth. He then closed Shiloe’s mouth and watched as the boy swallowed and began sobbing, the cries growing more pained and louder, before they turned into one long scream—and then Shiloe passed out, and there was silence again, save for the whimpers of pain that emerged from Shiloe’s throat sporadically.

 

Severus sighed, looking at Rowena, whose head was in her hands as she finally gave in, small sobs of grief escaping her throat.

 

He got up and walked over to the woman, laying a hand on her shoulder, offering comfort. “You did what you had to do. He’ll thank you for it, in time.” He said in consolation.

 

Rowena sniffed, and raised her head to look at him. “I _had_ to. He wouldn’t have taken it otherwise.”

 

Severus shook his head. “He wouldn’t have. The boy is entirely too headstrong for his own good. You did the right thing.” He assured her.

 

Rowena nodded, wiping her tears away and taking a shuddering breath. “Right. Did you bring a vial of Veritaserum to test him with, once he wakes?”

 

Severus nodded, pulling out the clear liquid. “I tested this batch myself. It is perfect.” He said.

 

Rowena swallowed and sniffed delicately. “He should wake in about twenty minutes. The pain will completely fade ten minutes after that. Once all his pain is gone, we need to test him. That part will be easy.”

 

“I am ready.” Severus said, taking his seat next to the bed and holding onto Shiloe’s hand as the teen trembled in pain, whimpering.

 

*****

 

Harry opened his eyes and blinked. “Is it done?” He asked, his voice raspy from all the screaming he had done.

 

Severus looked over from the kitchenette, where he had finished making sandwiches and tea. “Yes.” He brought a plate of sandwiches over and handed it to Harry. “Eat now. You’ve had no food during the process. That’s not good for your body.”

 

Harry took the plate and began eating. “You know, I’ve gone _longer_ without food.” He said after finishing a few bites.

 

Severus sighed. “I know. It still wasn’t good for you.”

 

Rowena nodded. “He’s right. And besides, you shouldn’t need to go so long without food anymore. That’s why those horrible Muggles aren’t raising you any longer.” She added. “Once your pain is gone, tell me, and we can test you to make sure the immunity took. I’m fairly certain it did, but we can never be too sure.”

 

“Okay.” Harry finished the plate of sandwiches in silence, then sighed, laying back on the bed as Severus took the plate over to the sink and set it to washing itself.

 

“So, when should the burning stop? It’s fading, but I can still feel it.”

 

“It should fade completely within the next few minutes.” Rowena told him.

 

Harry lay there, feeling the strange burning fade away slowly. He remembered snatches of the pain he had felt, but it was fading, too. His mind was apparently unwilling to focus on the event, instead choosing to push it away into his subconscious mind where he wouldn’t be forced to relive it, whether by accident or choice.

 

Rowena came over and laid the back of her hand over Harry’s cheek. “How are you feeling now?” She asked.

 

Harry sat up. “Actually, I can’t feel it anymore. I think I’m ready to test it.” He said.

 

Severus came back and sat in the seat next to the bed, taking out the vial of truth serum. “Alright, open your mouth.”

 

Harry opened his mouth, and Severus dosed him with the requisite three drops of Veritaserum.

 

Harry’s eyes glazed over, and his face slackened, and Severus shot a worried look to Rowena, who seemed unperturbed.

 

“What is your name?” She asked.

 

“Harry James Potter.” Harry’s monotonous voice answered.

 

“He sounds like it’s working.” Severus said warily.

 

“He’s supposed to.” Rowena told Severus shortly, then turned back to Harry. “Where do you go to school?” She asked.

 

“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” The reply came, delivered in that same, flat voice.

 

Severus scoffed. “This is proving _nothing_ at all!” He sneered, getting up and turning to leave the room.

 

Rowena smiled, and asked: “Do you have a Shiloe?”

 

Harry’s voice replied, still flat and lifeless: “No.”

 

Severus turned around, dumbstruck.

 

That had been a blatant lie. Delivered while under the influence of Veritaserum.

 

Severus sat in the chair again, heavily. “It _worked_.”

 

Rowena cocked her head. “Yes. Did you doubt me?” She asked him.

 

Severus nodded grudgingly. “For a few moments, I did.”

 

“Do you have the antidote? He can’t do anything but answer questions right now, and I want to know his reaction to our little test.” She asked.

 

Severus drew out a smaller vial and handed it to Harry. “Drink it all.” He instructed.

 

Harry drank the entire vial and grinned. “That was _brilliant_! I can lie under Veritaserum.” His grin faded. “Um, but only if it’s something I really don’t want to talk about.”

 

Rowena smiled at him. “That’s to be expected. It’ll keep you safe, at any rate. And thankfully, you’re now immune for life. We never have to go through that horrible experience again. Was it worth it?”

 

Harry nodded. “Definitely.” He said.

 

Severus shook his head. “How did this remain a secret? You could have marketed this and been rich beyond your wildest dreams.”

 

Rowena rolled her eyes. “Yes, Salazar _did_ suggest it, but I refused to. It’s much better kept as a secret. This is our trump card. No one will suspect that he’s immune, because there’s no _known_ way to develop an immunity. It’s perfect. Keep it secret, of course. No telling the other anchors, even, and I _do_ mean that. This is our little secret.” She warned Severus.

 

Helga walked in. “Did it all go well?” She asked Harry.

 

Harry grinned broadly. “I’m immune.” He declared.

 

Helga grinned back and held her arms out.

 

Harry launched himself into her arms, trying to burrow into her.

 

“Congratulations. I’m happy for you. Now you, like us, may keep your secrets, no matter what happens.”

 

“Thank you, Rowena.” Harry said, not moving his face from where it was buried in the folds of Helga’s buttercup-yellow robe.

 

“You’re welcome, Harry. Since you’re closest, will you get the door?” She asked, poking him in the side. “And move? We can’t get out with you in the way.” She added in amusement.

 

Harry flushed. “Right.” He unlocked the door and they filed out into the common room.

 

“I’m going to head back down to the dungeons now.” Severus said.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright. I still need to read those books you lent me. I’ll see you later, Sir.”

 

“I’m sure you shall, Harry.” The man returned, as he swept out the door.

 

Harry lit a fire in the fireplace, grabbed one of the defence books and curled up on the couch to read.

 

*****

 

“Blood of the four, I lay at your door, open now unto me, and be silent evermore.” Harry said, cutting his hand just enough to draw blood, and smeared it on the door.

 

The Eagle knocker looked at him. “That hasn’t been invoked in quite some time, and never before by one who had the blood of all four within him together. Welcome, young heir. I will let you inside without a riddle this once, but if you ever come here again, you will need to answer one.” It said.

 

Harry smiled. “Thank you. Dumbledore said I could go exploring the castle, so I wanted to see the other common rooms beside my own and Slytherin’s. Shiloe helped out some, otherwise I wouldn’t have known the override.” He explained, then went inside.

 

It was very blue, he decided, looking up at the sky-blue ceiling with portraits of famous Witches and Wizards on it. Most he didn’t recognize, but he saw that Rowena herself was represented, and so were Michelangelo and Leonardo Da Vinci. And was that Shakespeare? “Didn’t know _he_ was a Wizard.” He mumbled, looking around with more interest.

 

There wasn’t much to do in an empty common room, Harry decided. It was rather boring, now that his curiosity had been satisfied. He left and looked down at the Marauder’s Map. It was time to head for Hufflepuff, and find out what _their_ common room looked like.

 

He headed for the basement and repeated the procedure, entering the common room and looking around. It was very sunny-looking, for all that it was underground, and circles were very much in evidence, from the picture frames to the lamps, which were made of bronze, it looked like. There were several plants around, and it looked as though Professor Sprout came in to tend to them frequently. “How are these being cared for while she’s gone?” Harry wondered, and jumped when his question was answered.

 

“I care for them.” Helga’s voice answered.

 

Harry turned and smiled at her. “Oh, hi. So you care for all the plants?”

 

Helga nodded. “During the summer, yes. Pomona and I came to an agreement that I’ll care for the plants during the summer, while she and the students aren’t here to do so. The students care for them during the year.”

 

“Oh. So, you come here every day?” Harry asked, curling up on the couch. “Hey, this is _really_ comfy!” He said, sinking into it.

 

“Every day that I don’t have something more pressing to attend to. I didn’t come here while you were gaining your immunity. You’re more important than the Hufflepuff plants.” She said lightly. “Incidentally, when did Shiloe teach you the blood override?”

 

Harry smiled. “I got bored, so he told it to me and suggested that I go exploring a bit, since Dumbledore already gave me permission. This is a really nice common room, though. It’s very sunny and bright. I like it.” He said.

 

Helga finished watering and sat down next to him. “So, what are your plans for the rest of the day? There’s no one in the castle besides a few teachers and the house-elves. And the Headmaster, of course. Do you have any plans, or are you just exploring?”

 

Harry shrugged. “At this point, I’m just exploring. Although Shiloe’s waiting for a letter from Cedric so that he can go visit him sometime this summer.” He mused.

 

Helga smiled. “Ah, yes, one of mine, isn’t he? Such a handsome young man. He’s a good choice for your Shiloe. Do they get on well?”

 

‘We really do.’ Shiloe answered.

 

Harry relayed the answer to Helga, and she nodded. “I assumed that would be the case. He’s very Slytherin-like, your Shiloe. Although he reminds me a lot of Rowena, too. Almost what I imagine a child between them would be. Alas, the two of them never really got along too well.” She chuckled. “They would have killed each other before they ever got around to creating a child.”

 

Harry laughed with her. “That would have been a shame.”

 

Helga stood. “Do you want to walk back to the rooms with me?”

 

“Sure.”

 

*****

 

“So, that’s my name?” Harry asked, frowning at the parchment in front of him.

 

Salazar sighed. “In essence, yes, though your penmanship could use some work. It’s supposed to look more like this.” He said, quickly writing on the parchment in front of him and turning it to face Harry.

 

Harry looked at it for a moment, then looked at his own, comparing the two. “Oh. Well, it’s close.”

 

Salazar rolled his eyes. “Yes, it’s _close_ , but it’s still messy. We’ll need to work on that.” He said, taking his parchment back. “Now, we’ll work on Shiloe’s name. They’re referred to as ‘split of the soul,’ which is written like this…” He scrawled something onto the parchment and turned it to face Harry.

 

Harry stared at it for a moment. “Okay, you’re going to need to break that one down a bit, too. I can’t duplicate it all at once.”

 

Salazar sighed again. “Very well.”

 


	7. Dumbledore Knows

“My _mother_ was your descendant? But I thought she was a Muggleborn!” Harry burst out, staring at Lo in shock.

 

Lo shook her head. “She wasn’t. I had several squib children with my mates, and all of them left to live in the Muggle world, as there is little for squibs in our world. She was the magic in my line _finally_ reasserting itself, after so long. The other two lines are inherited through your father’s line, but my blood and Salazar’s comes from your mother. I just thought you’d like to know that. There is also another small matter.”

 

Harry took a deep breath, taking in the information. “What?” He asked, wondering what else the elder Shiloe had to discuss with him.

 

She trilled a few short notes, and Fawkes appeared in the room. “My familiar,” She said, resting a hand on his plumage, “Has expressed an interest in bonding with you. He can only bond with an heir of the first person he chose to bond with, and he didn’t display any interest in your mother, but he had told me he likes the feel of you.”

 

“ _Your_ familiar?! I thought he was Godric’s! Or at least Dumbledore’s!” Harry spluttered in utter confusion.

 

Lo laughed. “ _No_ , Child! He is _mine_.” She assured him, caressing Fawkes’ chest feathers lovingly. “He served me well, and is very much a beloved companion. Would you like to bond with him? He makes a _fine_ familiar, and you could use his help, I believe.”

 

Harry turned his eyes to Fawkes, who was studying him intently. “You really want to bond with _me_?” He asked the phoenix, who warbled a few notes and flew to Harry’s shoulder, nuzzling his face gently. Harry smiled, feeling a sense of peace flood him as Fawkes trilled a few more notes and settled down to stare at Harry again, at closer range this time.

 

“He is quite adamant that the two of you bond. He has missed being able to speak to someone, and for all that Dumbledore has learned to interpret his moods well, it is _nothing_ like a true bond with a phoenix. You’d be able to hear his thoughts, you know. And understand when he speaks. He says he’d be willing to bond with Shiloe, too, but why waste a bond when Shiloe _already_ understands him? He’s much more interested in pursuing this with _you_.” Lo finished.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright. Is there something special I need to do, or...?”

 

Lo nodded. “Look into his eyes, and do not be afraid. It will not hurt, but your souls need to be able to connect. Look deep.” She said calmingly.

 

Harry gazed into Fawkes’ eyes, and the phoenix calmly held his gaze, solemnly staring into his eyes. Harry suddenly felt something tugging at him, somewhere deep inside, and there was a flash of brilliant light, and Harry fell forward in shock as his entire body went lax.

 

Fawkes took flight, trilling, and Harry heard a voice in his mind say * _Finally_! I have been waiting to bond again for _centuries_! Thank you, Harry, for accepting. I think we’ll work well together.*

 

Harry blinked, sitting back up after he had regained use of his limbs. “Er, yeah. You’re welcome.”

 

*I need to get back to Dumbledore before he notices me missing for too long. I’d like it if you didn’t tell him of our bond. I want to keep it a secret for as long as we can. Let me have my fun?* Fawkes looked at Harry questioningly.

 

“All right.” Harry answered, a bit confused.

 

Lo giggled. “So, you’re going to let him continue trying to gain your approval? He should know by now it’s not going to work.”

 

*He’ll never learn.* Fawkes trilled in amusement, then disappeared in a burst of flame.

 

“Shiloe will be happy about this, I’m sure. Fawkes will help to keep you safe. If you need him at any time, just use the mind-bond to call to him, and he’ll be able to come to your side. He can make it through any Wards, so nothing can keep him out. Phoenixes are the only creatures save Unicorns that can even make it through a Shiloe Ward. They’re very useful birds, and extremely intelligent, too.” Lo finished.

 

Harry shook his head. “Well, I’m flattered that he chose to bond with me. But what about Dumbledore? Will he still be able to use Fawkes to deliver messages and such?” He asked.

 

Lo laughed. “Oh, for as long as Fawkes _permits_ it. He’s always known that Fawkes was incapable of bonding with him, but he’s determined to win Fawkes’ favour all the same. Too bad it will never amount to anything. Now, you need to let Shiloe out for a bit. He needs to Feed.”

 

Harry gaped at her. “You can tell?!” He asked.

 

Lo raised an eyebrow. “I can sense your magic, Child. Of _course_ I can tell. You’re running low. So let him out.”

 

Harry felt Shiloe trying to push his way out in response to her prodding, and let the switch happen.

 

“Thank you. I wasn’t looking forward to telling him I needed out tonight. Now that I am, though, I’ll just get changed and go.” Shiloe told Lo.

 

“Are you going to visit with your Dark One, Little One?” She asked.

 

Shiloe rolled his eyes at the nickname. “Yes. He’s really my only option right now.” He headed into Salazar’s room, changing his clothes quickly and grabbing Ducen, strapping the holster to his arm. Lastly, he took the collar Severus had given him and put it on, smiling as he traced it with his fingers.

 

He walked back out into the common room and headed for the alcove. He stepped in, picturing the alcove closest to Severus’ rooms and stepped.

 

He came out in the alcove and walked across the hall to the door to Severus’ private chambers. “Here’s hoping he’s in a good mood.” He mumbled, then strode forward and knocked.

 

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Severus, one eyebrow arched. “Oh, it’s _you_.” The potions master said, walking away from the door.

 

“Hello to you, too.” Shiloe said, taking the action as the invitation to enter that it was, closing the door behind him. “I need to Feed.” He told the man.

 

Severus sighed. “And _why_ does this not surprise me? What have you been _doing_ this past week?”

 

Shiloe gaped at him. “Besides the almost constant switching during my gaining the immunity, you mean? Because you can’t honestly think that was _easy_ on my magic levels!”

 

“Right.” Severus rubbed at his temples. “My apologies, Shiloe. I am a bit tense at the moment. The Dark Lord has called meetings twice this past week alone.”

 

“You haven’t gone, have you?” Shiloe checked, alarmed.

 

Severus shook his head. “I dare not. I am far too close to you, if my Occlumency shields were to slip for but a _moment_ … No, I am no longer a viable option for spying. Dumbledore has agreed that I would be more useful were I to stay here and teach Harry Occlumency and duelling.” He explained. “Although I am sure he has his suspicions of _why_ I made the suggestion. He may know that I am an anchor. If so, he is looking the other way for us.”

 

Shiloe gritted his teeth. “I’m pretty sure he knows, then. Much as I hate it, there’s not much we can do, is there?”

 

“Knowing him as I do, I’m sure he’s looked into Shiloe extensively. He’s no doubt aware that at least one of your anchors needs to be a Dark Arts user. Knowing that, I’m sure he’d rather I be that anchor than some of the other options out there. At least I am his man. He knows this.” Severus said.

 

“Well, so long as he doesn’t do anything to endanger you, I’m fine with him knowing. My only loyalty is to Harry. I couldn’t care less about that old man.” Shiloe snapped. “He’s just a nuisance.”

 

Severus looked at Shiloe in surprise. “You don’t like him? Why?”

 

“ _He_ was the reason Harry was sent to live with those horrible Muggles, even though he _begged_ to stay here over the summer after his first year here. If that isn’t a cry for help, I don’t know what is. Plus, he took the Dursleys out of my reach. I’ll _never_ forgive him for _that_.”

 

“I’m sure it was for your own good. Besides, didn’t they get turned into House-elves?” Severus asked. His lips gave a barely-noticeable twitch.

 

Shiloe smirked. “They did. It wasn’t _nearly_ enough to satisfy me, but it’s a start.” He replied. “As lovely as discussing them is, it’s not why I came here.”

 

Severus chuckled. “Right. Your ravenous sexual appetite brought you here.”

 

Shiloe shrugged. “If that’s how you want to look at it, yes.”

 

“My bedchamber is this way.” Severus said, leading them into the bedroom, which was dominated by a large four-poster with dark green covers and hangings.

 

Shiloe smirked. “So, have you ever tied someone to your bed?” He asked Severus.

 

Severus chuckled. “No, though I am not entirely averse to the idea. Do you want me to?”

 

“Mm, it could be nice.” Shiloe said, licking his lips. “I think I like the idea.”

 

“I think you’d better undress and get on the bed, then.” Severus told him.

 

Shiloe smiled. “Yes, Master.” He said, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off.

 

“Slower, if you please. I’d like to watch you.”

 

Shiloe looked over his shoulder to see Severus staring at him, arms folded over his chest. He smirked and unstrapped the wand holster, laying it on the nightstand.

 

“I’m glad you have the sense to use a holster.” Severus told him. “Does Harry use it as well?”

 

Shiloe shook his head. “No. He just keeps his wand in his pocket.”

 

Severus sighed. “I will talk to him about that. Continue.” He prompted Shiloe, who smiled and bent to remove his shoes and socks, then unbuttoned his trousers.

 

He slid them down and stepped out of them, then turned to face Severus. He slowly slid down his boxers, watching Severus’ eyes darken as his cock was bared.

 

Severus licked his lips. “Get on the bed.”

 

Shiloe smiled. “Yes, Master.” He said softly, then climbed onto the bed, laying in the middle of it.

 

Severus walked to the edge of the bed and pulled out his wand. “I want your hands above your head and legs splayed.” He said.

 

Shiloe quickly assumed the requested position.

 

Severus conjured silken ropes, tying his hands together above his head, securing them to the headboard and tied his legs to the posts at the foot of the bed.

 

Shiloe tugged on the ropes.

 

“You’re secure?” Severus checked.

 

“Oh, yes, Master, quite secure.” Shiloe answered.

 

“Good. And are they comfortable? You’re not in any pain?” He checked.

 

Shiloe shook his head. “No pain, Master. They’re comfortable.”

 

Severus nodded and began to unbutton his robes.

 

Shiloe watched him, licking his lips. He wanted to touch Severus, but being tied up like this was a delicious torture in and of itself.

 

Severus removed his robes and shirt, and laid them aside.

 

Shiloe groaned and closed his eyes. “Just let me know when you’re naked.” He said.

 

Severus chuckled. “No, my pretty slave. You’ll watch me, or this ends.”

 

Shiloe whined, opening his eyes. “But I want to touch you so bad!”

 

“That’s part of the allure of this type of play. Can you handle it?” Severus asked, toying with the top button on his trousers.

 

Shiloe huffed. “Fine. I’ll watch. I can take it.” He said.

 

Severus chuckled. “Yes, I rather thought so.” He said, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them off.

 

Shiloe noted happily that he hadn’t worn boxers that day, and eyed the man’s hard cock. “Is that for me?” He asked cheekily.

 

Severus palmed his cock for a moment, then smirked. “No, slave. It’s for _me_. Though I daresay what I do with it will be enjoyable for us both.”

 

“Oh, I hope so!” Shiloe replied, grinning, as Severus got onto the bed and sat in the V of Shiloe’s legs.

 

“Now,” Severus leaned over Shiloe, leaning in to kiss him briefly, before leaning back out of range. “What shall I do with you?”

 

Shiloe groaned. “Anything, Master! I am yours!”

 

“Yes, you are, aren’t you?” Severus asked, running a finger over the collar around Shiloe’s neck. “This alone speaks to that much.” He leaned down and sucked on Shiloe’s neck right below the collar, leaving a bright red mark. “Mm, that looks good on you. You’ll leave it for as long as you are out.” He ordered.

 

Shiloe frowned. “But if Dumbledore sees me with a mark, he’ll _know_!” He protested.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “ _And_? I thought we came to the conclusion that he _already_ probably knows. His hands are tied in this matter, and he knows that, as well. Besides, I like the thought of you walking around with my mark on your lovely skin.”

 

Shiloe flushed. “Yes, Master.” He murmured, admitting to himself that he rather liked the idea as well.

 

Severus mouthed his way down Shiloe’s chest to close his mouth around a nipple, nipping it and soothing the pain away with his tongue, careful not to hurt Shiloe more than he could handle. A little pain could be erotic, but too much would be counter-productive.

 

Shiloe gasped, arching his back to get closer to Severus’ mouth, moaning lowly at the sensation of hot mouth on his skin. ‘And teeth!’ He mentally added when they closed around his nipple again. ‘Mustn’t forget the teeth.’

 

Severus’ mouth moved to the other nipple, his fingers coming up to play with the sensitive one his mouth had left.

 

Shiloe pulled at the restraints again, wondering exactly what had possessed him to ask for them. He liked the thought, but the reality was bordering on torture! He wanted to touch Severus, yet he wasn’t allowed to at all! “Dammit!” He hissed.

 

Severus raised his head to look at Shiloe. “What was that?” He asked, amusement in his tone.

 

Shiloe pouted at him. “I want to touch you, Master!” He said.

 

Severus smirked. “I see. Perhaps I should move on, then?” He asked, his hand closing around Shiloe’s erection. “Shall I take your mind off of your inability to touch?”

 

Shiloe’s back arched again, and he nodded. “Yes, please, Master!” He cried out, moaning when the hand around his cock tightened and began to stroke him with purpose.

 

Severus took his time stroking Shiloe, watching his face as it slowly pinked further, the flush traveling from the cheekbones down, turning his neck and even the top of his chest pink as he panted, head thrown back in surrender to sensation. Even Severus had to admit that the boy was delicious, though he would never have touched him had it not been for Shiloe. He took Shiloe’s cock into his mouth, and Shiloe cried out, a full-body shudder wracking his frame. He wrapped his hand around the base of Shiloe’s cock, forestalling his imminent orgasm.

 

Shiloe sobbed in denial.

 

“My, my, are we close?” Severus taunted, squeezing tightly.

 

“Fuck me, please, Master, _please_!” Shiloe begged, tears forming in his eyes as he opened them to lock them onto Severus’ eyes. His pupils were blown with lust, and the small ring of green around them was bright and needy.

 

Severus decided to take pity on the boy, just once. There would be many times in the future he could play with him for hours, keeping him on the edge of release as long as he liked. “Fuck you?” He asked, grabbing his wand.

 

“Please!” Shiloe repeated.

 

Severus lubed his fingers and slid one into Shiloe, knowing what he would find. The boy was always so tight. Shiloe had told him about the healing spell he used, and it was a good thing he had, too. Severus liked rough sex on occasion, but he’d never knowingly damage his slave. Submission was a risky thing to give, and Severus had no intention of abusing that trust. He added a second finger, scissoring them carefully, before adding a third and sliding them along the boy’s prostate.

 

Shiloe whimpered. “Don’t do that, Master, or I’ll come!” He warned.

 

Severus chuckled, removing his fingers and lubing his length. “We can’t have that, now can we?” He asked, then slid in.

 

Shiloe moaned loudly, tossing his head and pulling at the ropes binding him. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be asking for any bondage again anytime soon. The need to touch Severus was nearly killing him, and he couldn’t even wrap his arms around the man! It was _maddening_!

 

Severus saw him pulling at the ropes and chuckled again. “The ropes seem to be bothering you.” He remarked.

 

Shiloe snarled at him. “They’re _torture_!” He admitted.

 

Severus laughed at that. “I see I’ve found a good punishment should you misbehave. Do you want me to untie you?” He asked, grabbing his wand.

 

“Yes, Master!”

 

He waved his wand, and the ropes fell open.

 

Shiloe wrapped his arms around Severus and pulled himself up to kiss the man. “Mm, now I can touch you, Master. Thank you.” He said, kissing him again.

 

Severus moaned into the kiss, then grabbed Shiloe’s hands and held them above his head. “I still like you like this, you know.” He remarked, chuckling when Shiloe’s legs wrapped around his waist.

 

Shiloe grinned up at him. “That’s fine, I’ll just hold on to you this way, then, Master.” He replied.

 

“Brat. I should have left you tied up and at my mercy.” He thrust especially hard with the last word, and Shiloe moaned.

 

Shiloe leaned back and let himself be thrust into, watching Severus’ face as the man took his pleasure from Shiloe’s willing body.

 

Severus could feel his release approaching, and he reached down to fist Shiloe’s cock. “Are you ready to come for me?” He asked.

 

Shiloe shook his head. “Not quite, but keep doing that, and it won’t take long.” He panted.

 

Severus tightened his hand and quickened his thrusting.

 

Shiloe managed to free his hands from the one Severus was using to pin them down, and reared up, biting the man on the shoulder as he came.

 

He fell back as Severus came, and realized he tasted blood.

 

He looked up at the man, who was panting and staring down at him in shock. “You _bit_ me.”

 

Shiloe grinned sheepishly. “And broke the skin. Without my Feeding fangs out. Sorry.”

 

“Now I’m going to have the imprint of your teeth in my skin forever.” Severus said, then sighed. “I suppose I don’t mind. Making you come so violently that _you_ mark _me_ is quite a feat, after all.” He said, grinning.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Yes, it is. Thank you for that.”

 

Fawkes popped in and dropped a note next to Severus, then flew over to land on Shiloe’s shoulder. “Oh, hello.” Shiloe said to the bird.

 

“Hello, elder spirit.” Fawkes replied, nuzzling him. “I was wondering when we’d meet again.”

 

Severus looked at them in surprise. “You speak _Phoenix_?!” He asked in shock.

 

Shiloe shot him a droll look. “Obviously.” He replied. “Better read that.” He turned back to Fawkes. “Don’t you need to be getting back?” He asked.

 

Fawkes rolled his eyes. “I suppose I should. Goodbye, then.” He said, then disappeared in a burst of flame.

 

Severus sighed as he read the note. “There’s been an attack.” He said softly.

 

Shiloe got up. “I’ll leave you to meet with him, then.” He said, dressing quickly. 

 

Severus nodded. “I’ll see you later.”

 

Shiloe kissed him. “I’ll just let myself out. Bye.” He said, then left. He walked back into the alcove he’d used to get there and stepped out in the one in his rooms. Fawkes appeared and dropped a note into his lap. “Oh, he wants to see me, too?” He asked the phoenix.

 

“I assume so.” Fawkes answered.

 

“Alright.” Shiloe opened the note, and scowled. “Well, he’s expecting Harry. Won’t he be surprised?”

 

Fawkes trilled his amusement and left.

 

Shiloe stepped back into the alcove and came out near the Headmaster’s office. He spoke the password and entered the office to find Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, obviously waiting for him.

 

Dumbledore’s eyes fell on the mark Severus had left, and Shiloe felt himself flush. “Hello, Shiloe.” He said calmly.

 

There was a knock on the door and Severus strode in, then stopped dead at seeing Shiloe there.

 

“My boys, I feel the time has come to step up our efforts to fight Voldemort.” Dumbledore said tiredly.

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow. “I agree. And you need a weapon. I won’t let _Harry_ be used that way, but we don’t need to. _I_ can be the weapon you’ll need. Just teach me what I need to know.” He said to Dumbledore.

 

Dumbledore’s eyes landed on Severus. “I need you to teach Sh- _Harry_ —“

 

“He knows.” Shiloe said.

 

Severus turned to him and snapped “Be quiet!”

 

Shiloe turned to him and waved at his neck. “And where do you think he _thinks_ I got _this_?!” He snapped. “The secret’s out. If I can handle it, so can you.”

 

“ _Boys_!” They quieted at Dumbledore’s shout. “Either way, Severus, you need to teach both Shiloe _and_ Harry Occlumency. I know now that you are an anchor, as that mark rather puts proof behind my guess, and truthfully, this makes things easier. Severus, they will _both_ need to trust you, so I must ask that you be nicer to Harry, at least in private.”

 

Shiloe smirked. “Oh, he’s been making great progress there already.”

 

Severus snarled.

 

“Shiloe, try not to goad him. You’ll only make things harder in the long run.” Dumbledore told Shiloe.

 

Shiloe shrugged. “Fine. I’ll try. But they really _have_ made great strides.”

 

“Good, good.” Dumbledore said, nodding. “Shiloe, you’ll tell Harry about the Occlumency lessons, I’m sure.”

 

Shiloe sighed. “If I must. Although I do have to go to a few more places this summer. And no, I _won’t_ be telling you where.” He added when Dumbledore opened his mouth.

 

The headmaster stared at Shiloe for a few moments, then sighed. “Very well. Will you _ever_ trust me?”

 

Shiloe rolled his eyes. “Highly doubtful. And before you ask, no, I will never _like_ you, either. We’ve been over the reason already.”

 

“Shiloe, you know my hands were tied; I had no choice but to turn them in to the Ministry.” Dumbledore said.

 

“You _took_ my justice _from_ me.” Shiloe hissed, slamming his palm down on Dumbledore’s desk.

 

Dumbledore eyed him warily. “It would not have been _justice_ , it would have been _carnage_.”

 

“It would have been _delightful_.” Shiloe corrected him, then stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

 

Severus cleared his throat. “Perhaps you _should_ have left the Dursleys for him.”

 

Dumbledore looked at him in surprise. “Severus, he would have _killed_ them! In _cold blood_!”

 

“And maybe we’d be dealing with a more mild-mannered Shiloe now. Plus, would the world really feel their loss? Somehow, I doubt it would have mattered much.”

 

“Perhaps you’re right. However, there’s little I can do now. What’s done is done.” Dumbledore said sadly. “All I want is for him to trust that I have Harry’s best interests at heart.”

 

“Shiloe rarely trust. It’s one of the traits they all share. Don’t let it get to you.” Severus advised.

 

Dumbledore sighed, then shook his head. “On another note, I think I’m getting close to understanding how Voldemort managed to come back.”

 


	8. Tricia Diggory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up right where the last left off, just an FYI.

Shiloe let himself into his common room through the door merely to give himself the satisfaction of slamming it loudly, then threw himself onto the couch, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Come, Little One.” Lo told him. “You need to work off your anger.”

 

“Fuck you.” Shiloe snapped at her.

 

She snarled and zapped him with a small bolt of lightning. “I said _come_!”

 

Shiloe doubled over, clutching at his stomach where the lightning had hit. “Okay, I’m coming!” He said, then got up to follow her. “Damn, that really hurt!”

 

“It was _meant_ to.” Lo told him sharply, leading him out into the forest. “Now, as this is merely to work off your anger, we will be doing only one bout of speed training. Are you ready?” She asked.

 

Shiloe sighed and braced himself in case mud formed, which it probably would. “Ready.” He answered.

 

*****

 

Shiloe stood under the spray of hot water, soaping himself distractedly as he thought of his anchors. The anchor-bond with Severus was still the strongest, as the distance needed for the bond-blocker to work still separated him from most of his anchors, and it was making his control over his emotions tenuous, Lo had told him. Until he got back in close range of his other anchors, the bonds would remain closed off.

 

Luckily, Molly had told him she was planning a joint birthday party at the end of July for both Harry and Neville, and she had managed to pry the names of all of his anchors out of him for the event. All of them save Lucius would be there, though Lucius had opted to stay at Moonrun Manor due to his pregnancy. Viktor was still deciding whether or not to attend, as he was very private and didn’t want word of their relationship to spread.

 

Shiloe rinsed and turned the water off, drying himself with a charm and leaving the bathroom. He threw himself down on the bed and stared up at the dark green hangings, letting his mind drift.

 

The door opened and an owl flew in. Salazar poked his head in. “Owl for you. Well, _hello_.” He said, eyeing Shiloe’s naked body in interest.

 

Shiloe sighed. “Hello, yourself. Oh, that’s Cedric’s. _Finally_.” He took the letter and opened it, then sent the owl back home. “Good, his parents finally gave him permission to have me over. His dad seems to be getting over his anger at the article, he says.”

 

Shiloe stood and got some clothes out as Salazar leered at him.

 

“Need some help?” The founder asked.

 

“Not really.” Shiloe told him, amusement clear in his tone as he put a few changes of clothes in his trunk and shrunk it, putting it in his pocket. He walked to the alcove and stepped.

 

After a rather dizzying trip, he came out in the alley near Cedric’s house. “Need to cross large distances in smaller bursts, I guess.” He mumbled to himself. “Voco Cedric.”

 

“Shiloe?”

 

“The one and only. Well, not really, I suppose.” Shiloe amended, chuckling. “I’m heading to the spot where Neville and I met with you. Meet me?” He asked.

 

“That was fast. How’d you manage that?” Cedric asked, then told his parents where he was going.

 

“Shadow-walking. Although the long trip was a bit disorienting, so I don’t think I’ll be going such long distances in the future.” Shiloe answered, getting to the spot where they’d met and stopping to wait.

 

Cedric snorted. “I see. That’s pretty useful, isn’t it? I’m a bit jealous.”

 

Shiloe arched an eyebrow at his ring, staring at it distrustfully. “ _Jealous_? You _do_ remember where Shiloe come from, yes?”

 

“Well, I’m not jealous enough to want one of my own, but you have to admit, you’ve got some enviable _skills_ in return for a rather shitty past.” Cedric told him evenly.

 

Shiloe sighed. “Yes, but it doesn’t make up for what Harry’s past was _lacking_ in. I doubt you can truly understand the extent of the damage his past has done to his psyche.”

 

Cedric came into view. “I suppose not, but I can and _do_ empathize.” He said, then cut the connection, having gotten close enough that speaking to each other via the rings was redundant. “Come on, let’s get to the house. Mum might grill you a bit, please don’t be offended by anything she says or does.” He said, flushing a bit. “She’s really harmless, and she doesn’t mean anything by it. She’s just… Well, she was a Ravenclaw.”

 

Shiloe smiled. “Ah, I see.” He laughed. “Alright, no problem. I’m prepared.”

 

Cedric took his hand, stroking his thumb over the back of Shiloe’s hand. “So, how’s everyone?” He asked lightly.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Oh, don’t think you can fool _me_. Neville’s doing great, by the way. He just planted some new seeds last time I saw him, so he’ll be busy tending them for most of the summer. Why? Got a crush?” He teased.

 

Cedric flushed. “I really think it’s more than that, with him. Something feels different. You’re not _angry_ about it, are you?”

 

Shiloe smiled. “Why would I be _angry_? Don’t you remember what I said earlier? Back when the Pack was still forming?”

 

Cedric thought for a moment, then realization dawned. “Right! You said that Neville would be getting a creature inheritance when he turned sixteen! And his mate was either me or Draco?”

 

Shiloe smirked. “It could still go either way, but you’re right, Blaise isn’t an option. _I’m_ _his_ mate. So it’s one of you two. Either way, he’s getting a good mate, so I’m happy for him.”

 

“Can you tell me what he’s going to _be_ now? Since it’s just us two?” Cedric asked.

 

Shiloe laughed. “I can’t tell you, but what I _can_ tell you is this: I found out from Helga, since I didn’t recognize the magic, and she did. I doubt she’ll give _you_ the same information she so willingly shared with _me_ , but you can try next year, all the same.”

 

Cedric scowled. “And either way, he’ll be getting his inheritance right after I graduate! That’s _so_ unfair!” He kicked at a rock angrily. “Wait…” He slowed down a bit. “I can only think of one creature that manifests at sixteen.” He said softly.

 

Shiloe smiled. “Oh?”

 

Cedric nodded. “But it’s rare. And non-hereditary.” He said.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “You know, even if you get it right, I’m not going to tell you. That would take all the fun out of this.”

 

Cedric sighed, leading him to the house. “That’s no fun. Well, here we are. Time for the inevitable questions.” He said, opening the door and pulling Shiloe inside. “We’re here!” He called out.

 

“So you are.” Amos Diggory said from his chair, looking at Shiloe appraisingly. “So, you’re a Shiloe?” He asked.

 

Shiloe nodded. “I am.”

 

“How’re you supposed to defeat You-Know-Who, then?” He pressed.

 

Shiloe shrugged. “I’m not entirely sure yet. Dumbledore and I are still working on that. But I _can_ tell you that my condition will _help_ rather than _hinder_ our efforts.”

 

Cedric’s mother came in from the kitchen. “Well, hello, I’m pleased to meet you! I’m Cedric’s mother, you can call me Tricia. You know, I did my thesis on Shiloe in University. Well, it was actually on Shiloe _and_ Sitimo and the cycle of abuse, but it focused more on the cycle of abuse than anything else, since both Shiloe and Sitimo are so secretive. And now I get to _meet_ a real Shiloe! Can I shake your hand?” She asked, hands folded tightly in front of herself, as if to keep herself from reaching out.

 

Shiloe braced himself and nodded, holding his hand out.

 

She took it and shook it quickly, then released him, smiling brightly. “Oh, I’m just so _happy_ to meet you! You must be tired; how did you get here so fast?” She asked.

 

Shiloe closed his eyes against the sudden feeling of giddy excitement. “I used shadow-walking.” He answered once he’d composed himself. “And yes, I _am_ a bit tired.”

 

Tricia nodded. “Cedric will show you to his room, but first.” She said, her look becoming serious as she gazed into Shiloe’s eyes. “You _do_ intend to break the cycle, yes? I won’t have any of my grandchildren being mistreated.” She said firmly.

 

Cedric took Shiloe’s hand and stepped in between them. “ _Mum_! That’s uncalled for! I’m sorry, Shiloe, she doesn’t—“

 

“No.” Shiloe interrupted, covering his mouth. “She has the right to make sure, I don’t mind.” He looked solemnly into Tricia’s eyes. “I will make sure my own children and my Host’s children want for nothing and are well-taken-care-of, no matter what it takes. On that, you have my word.” He told her.

 

Tricia smiled and nodded. “Good. Go on up, then, and get ready for dinner. It’ll be ready in half an hour.”

 

Cedric led Shiloe upstairs and sighed, sitting on his bed. “Really, I didn’t know she was going to spring _that_ on you. I’m sorry.”

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Really, it’s fine. I can understand why she’d ask, she only wanted to be sure. I don’t mind.” He took out his trunk and re-sized it.

 

Cedric stiffened. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? You’re still underage, and—“

 

“This wand isn’t under the Trace, don’t worry.” Shiloe said with a smile, holding up Ducen. “As a matter of fact, I don’t think the Trace would actually take to it, seeing as it’s such a volatile wand.” He mused, staring at Ducen.

 

*I would not submit to the Trace, Master. It would have no hold on me.*

 

Shiloe smiled. “Ah, it wouldn’t take, then.”

 

“What?” Cedric asked, looking at him in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

 

“The wand’s name is Ducentia Virgamque.” Shiloe said in lieu of explaining himself.

 

Cedric’s eyes nearly popped out of his head at that. “I thought sentient wands were a _myth_!” He nearly shouted.

 

Shiloe simply smiled at him. “Don’t ever touch Ducen, though. He doesn’t take very kindly to it.”

 

Cedric shook his head. “Wow. That’s amazing. Where did you _get_ your wand?”

 

Shiloe shrugged. “Ollivander’s, where else? Even Ollivander couldn’t touch it, though. It sat in the shop waiting for an owner for _centuries_. I managed to quell it.”

 

*****

 

“So,” Tricia asked as they sat down to dinner, “I’m assuming since you’re not a Sitimo, you were never sexually abused?”

 

Shiloe blinked in surprise. “Um, no, it was all verbal and physical. They never touched me inappropriately.” He answered.

 

“Mother!” Cedric hissed.

 

Tricia glared at her son. “If he doesn’t want to answer a question all he has to do is say so. And he’s a Shiloe, I assure you, if he wants to decline answering, he’ll _tell_ me so.” She finished lightly.

 

Shiloe smirked. “You’re right about that.” He told her in amusement. “You said you wrote a thesis about abuse? What career path did you head down, if you don’t mind my asking?”

 

Tricia smiled. “I work in the Ministry, for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Being Division. So, I work with cases like yours, I suppose.” She told him happily.

 

Cedric hung his head. “Thanks, Mum.”

 

“Well, he did ask. What am I supposed to do, _lie_? I’m not _ashamed_ of where I work.” She told her son, reaching over to pat his shoulder. “Don’t be mad. Honey, if I offend him, we’ll all know pretty quick. Shiloe aren’t known for their tolerance.” She turned to Shiloe. “What about you? What’s _your_ plan for after school?”

 

“We’re going to be staying at Hogwarts. Harry is next in line to be Headmaster. The founders stepped in and chose him themselves.” Shiloe explained.

 

“What do you mean, ‘the founders stepped in?’” Amos asked. “They’re all _dead_.”

 

“They can take on physical form within the castle, Dad.” Cedric told him. “I’ve met them.”

 

“Oh, yes, I’ve heard of that. If you pour enough of your magic into a magical place, you can, in essence, become a permanent part of it and live on inside the area. It’s rare, but possible.” Tricia said.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Yes, the founders did that with Hogwarts, and a small portion of the Forbidden Forest. So they’re still around, really.”

 

“So, you’ve met them?” Tricia asked.

 

“I live in their old rooms, actually. They spend most of their time with me and Harry.” Shiloe explained.

 

“What are they like?” Tricia gently prodded. “If you don’t mind my asking.”

 

Shiloe shook his head. “Not at all. Godric is a bit more of a prankster than I can approve of. My host is a Gryffindor, but I am most assuredly _not_ , and the man gets on my nerves, to be honest. Rowena is strict, but it’s because she’s so intelligent and can see the potential within Harry and myself and keeps pushing us to live up to it. Salazar is quiet, but he has a keen mind and is the best at planning things out. He’s also the best at keeping silent on things that others aren’t quite ready to hear, no matter what the topic is. He’s won many arguments with Gryffindor by waiting him out and making his point once Godric had ranted for so long that the others were sick of hearing it, making a new opinion instantly popular. Helga is a clairvoyant, but she’s so disconnected with reality at times that she can be seen as flighty. She’s the nurturer of the group, and she was the one that connected with Harry first, making sure he felt welcomed in their rooms and wasn’t lonely. I’m descended from all of them in one form or another, and they are all members of my Pack.” He finished.

 

Tricia was hanging on his every word, but Amos looked less than impressed, though he didn’t speak, and seemed to be listening, if only half-heartedly.

 

Cedric smiled. “He knows them best. Although I _have_ met them. Rowena tried to help me with Muggle Studies, but she was, sadly, less than helpful.” He said with a small laugh.

 

“I don’t see _why_ you’re taking that class.” Tricia said, sounding like this was an old argument. “You don’t need it, you’re really just wasting your time with it. You should be taking Ancient Runes. You’ll need it for Healer training.”

 

Cedric sighed. “I _told_ you, Mum, I can take that class when I go to University. I don’t need it _yet_ , and besides, I want to know more about Muggles so I can better understand the world as Muggleborns see it. I’ll be working with _them_ as well as Purebloods, so it’s probably going to prove useful.”

 

“You know,” Shiloe said, getting his attention. “You never _did_ tell me what you plan to specialize in when you become a Healer.”

 

“Oh.” Cedric flushed. “Well, to be honest, I haven’t quite decided yet. But lately I’ve been thinking of specializing in Obstetrics. Particularly male pregnancies.”

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow. “Really?” He asked in interest.

 

Cedric chuckled. “And no, you didn’t influence me, if you’re thinking that. I started thinking of it last summer. I can work with expecting women when there aren’t any male pregnancies to handle, but I’d like to be able to help gay men that want children of their own. Not many Healers out there choose to specialize in male pregnancies, so there’s a real lack. I can help fill that void. And I _want_ to.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “That would be a good thing. And then you could be my Healer during pregnancies, which would help. I can’t keep relying on Poppy forever. Well, I probably _could_ , since I’ll be staying at Hogwarts, but it wouldn’t exactly be _fair_ to her. She’s already dealing with one pregnancy among my anchors, and I may need to ask her to handle yet _another_ pregnancy.”

 

Cedric looked up from his plate at that. “ _Another_ one? _Who_?”

 

Shiloe glanced at his parents and shook his head. “Later.”

 

Cedric nodded. “Right. Forgot, sorry.” His parents were Outsiders, after all. Shiloe wasn’t likely to discuss sensitive topics with them in earshot.

 

“So, who’s ready for dessert?” Tricia asked, breaking the tension that was starting to develop.

 

 


	9. Sitimo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we learn what would have been different if Vernon had been abusive in OTHER ways.

“Are you ready?” Shiloe asked, getting up from the table and looking at Cedric, who nodded. “I’ll need you to show me where the Wards end, and I can set up a Shiloe Ward around the house.”

 

Cedric nodded. “Follow me.” He said, leading Shiloe out into the yard. “We actually have two layers of Wards, but I assume you’ll want to lay your Ward where the primary Wards are, right?”

 

“That would be easiest for me. Afterward, you may need to help me get back inside and you’ll definitely have to take me to your bedroom for a Feeding immediately. I’ll likely be very weak. It seems to happen every time I lay a Shiloe Ward around a house.” Shiloe explained.

 

“I can do that.” Cedric said. “I’ll just stay out here and watch the stars come out. There’s a great view around here, after all.” He stopped. “The primary Wards end here.” He said, lying just inside the Wards, looking up at the sky. “I’ll stay here with you.”

 

Shiloe nodded his assent, then knelt down and placed his hands on the ground, feeding his own energy into the Wards. He was jerked out of his trance-like state when a foreign energy met his and he felt a jolt travel through his arms.

 

He tentatively used his magic to reach out to the foreign magic, prodding at it curiously.

 

His head flew back as it rushed through him, forcing his magic back into his body in a rush and flowing through him, then gentling once it felt something familiar inside him. It seemed to calm, then spread through him more gently, feeling him out rather than assaulting him. The magic seemed to warm, then calmed completely, flowing back into the Wards and allowing him to strengthen them.

 

Shiloe breathed deeply, realizing what had just happened.

 

‘A Sitimo Ward.’ He thought, grateful that he had gotten off so lightly. ‘I really should have checked first. Of course, that would be just my luck. That could have gone _much_ worse.’

 

He gently fed his magic into the Sitimo Ward, strengthening it, then raised his head. “Well, that was easier than I thought it would be.” He said, rolling his shoulders. “I had some help from your Wards. There was _already_ a Sitimo Ward in place, which is similar to a Shiloe Ward, and I didn’t need to do much to strengthen it. It was pretty recent, I’d say within the last five generations.” He told Cedric, who had turned curious eyes to him.

 

“Oh.” Cedric got up. “So, do you still need to Feed?” He asked.

 

Shiloe smirked. “I don’t need to as _badly_ , but I’d still _like_ to, of course.”

 

They walked back inside. Shiloe stopped on their way to the stairs, seeing Tricia. “Tricia?” He asked, wondering if she had somehow known about the Ward.

 

Tricia looked up from her paperwork, meeting his eyes. “Yes?” She asked.

 

Shiloe walked a few steps closer to her. “There was already a Ward in place that got me to thinking. Did you ever have a Sitimo in your family, one that perhaps lived in this very house?”

 

Tricia’s hand flew to her mouth. “Oh, I’m so _sorry_ , I didn’t warn you! Yes, my grandmother was a Sitimo. This house belonged to one of her mates, and it passed through the family to me. Did you meet her magic in the Wards? I hope it didn’t hurt you!”

 

Shiloe smiled and shook his head. “No, there was a bit of confusion when her magic met mine, but we cleared it up pretty quick.” He answered.

 

“I’m _so_ sorry, I should have said something.”

 

“It’s not a problem. Like I said, we cleared it up, and I didn’t get hurt.” Shiloe said with a shrug.

 

“All right, then. I hope you have a good night. Sleep well, you two.” She said, turning back to her papers in true Ravenclaw form.

 

Shiloe shook his head in bemusement and followed Cedric up the stairs.

 

“So, what exactly _is_ a Sitimo?” Cedric asked, stripping off his shirt as he spoke.

 

Shiloe sighed sadly, pulling his own shirt off and sitting on the bed. “A Sitimo is very similar to a Shiloe, with the exception of having been _sexually_ abused, as well. Their anchor-bonds are never sexual in nature, as they Feed through only blood until they take their mates at age twenty, and only the _mates_ are allowed to touch them sexually. It takes them a long time to come to terms with what happened to them, and to accept sexual touch afterwards. Most Sitimo are female, but there have been cases of male Sitimo, as well. Shiloe and Sitimo generally don’t get along too terribly well, though we can and will interact with each other when _necessary_. We just don’t trust easily enough to become friends quickly, and we tend to lose patience with trying before we get to the point of trusting each other.”

 

Cedric had stopped undressing and sat down next to Shiloe to listen. “Oh.” He said softly. “That’s tough. Sitimo have it pretty bad.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “They do.” He agreed. “And there are several abilities that Sitimo can’t access until they take their mates, and some can never wield, because of the energies that fuel them. Shadow-walking and control over the more destructive weather patterns comes from dark sexual energies. Specifically, from having a mate or anchor that favours power games in bed.”

 

Cedric flushed. “Oh, so you… Snape, I’m guessing?”

 

Shiloe smiled and traced the collar. “Yes. I wear his collar, charmed so that only those that know of it can see it.”

 

Cedric’s mouth fell open as he saw it for the first time.

 

“And Luc, as well. I’m submissive to them both.” Shiloe added.

 

Cedric flushed further. “Wow. So, what we do must seem pretty tame to you.”

 

Shiloe wrapped an arm around Cedric’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. “Tame is good, too. I like what we do just fine _without_ the games.” He whispered against Cedric’s lips.

 

Cedric groaned and wrapped his arms around Shiloe, manoeuvring them onto the bed and lying down against the pillows. “I like what we do, too.” He said, then looked down. “We need to get these trousers off before we can do _anything_ , though.” He finished, laughing.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Yes, and we should probably cast a silencing charm, too. Unless you _want_ your parents to hear us?”

 

Cedric shook his head, unbuttoning his trousers and wriggling out of them. “No, I really don’t want that. Mum would laugh it off, but I don’t think Dad would find it quite so funny.”

 

Shiloe removed his trousers and shot a silencing charm at the door, then set Ducen on the nightstand.

 

Cedric pulled Shiloe on top of him again and kissed him deeply. “I really did miss you.” He said.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “We weren’t apart all that long, but I missed you, too.”

 

Cedric cupped Shiloe’s arse and ground their cocks together. “There’s something I really want to do, that I haven’t done in a while.” He abruptly decided.

 

“What?” Shiloe asked, frotting against him restlessly. “At this point, I’m pretty much willing to let you do anything. Just say the word, and your wish is my command.”

 

Cedric laughed. “I missed rimming you. Can I?”

 

Shiloe nodded. “I just told you: Anything. If that’s what you want, that’s what we’ll do. How do you want me?”

 

Cedric slapped his arse lightly. “Face in the pillows, and this up in the air.” He said.

 

Shiloe moved off of him and braced himself against Cedric’s pillows. “Alright. I’m ready.”

 

Cedric moved behind him and spread him open. “You look so delicious.” He said, then moved in and licked him. “Mm. I was right. Delicious.”

 

Shiloe moaned.

 

Cedric licked a broad stripe up the hidden flesh, perineum to lower back, and took time to drag his tongue slowly over the pucker. He closed his eyes and repeated the action again and again.

 

“Fuck, feels so good!” Shiloe breathed.

 

Cedric chuckled behind him, hot breath ghosting over his hole. He rubbed his thumb briefly over Shiloe’s twitching hole before he dove back in. He licked the hole, tracing each minute wrinkle with the tip of his tongue, and began to nibble at the skin at the perimeter of the opening.

 

Cedric pulled back to look at the reddened pucker. Shiloe’s breathing had quickened and his muscles were tense. “Are you all right?”

 

“Yes.” Shiloe’s voice was barely audible, muffled by the pillows.

 

“Good.” Cedric pulled Shiloe’s cheeks open wider, making the pucker stretch, and placed a kiss directly on top of it before returning his tongue to the small opening. He teased it, pushing the tip of his tongue slightly inside, and then lapped at it repeatedly. He sucked on the sensitive surrounding skin until the whole area was bright with colour.

 

He pulled back to look at his handiwork and licked his lips, tracing his fingers around the reddened hole. “I can’t wait anymore. I have to be inside you.”

 

Shiloe pushed back against the fingers. “Yes, please!”

 

Cedric grabbed a tube of lube he’d bought a few days ago and squeezed some onto his fingers, then coated his cock with the rest. He slid a finger into Shiloe.

 

Shiloe pushed back against it. “Another.” He panted. “I can handle it.”

 

Cedric added a second, and Shiloe moaned.

 

“I need you! I can take it!”

 

Cedric slid his fingers out and pushed into Shiloe, moaning along with him as he slid in slowly. “Fuck, you’re so tight!” He breathed.

 

Shiloe pushed back, driving Cedric into him as deeply as he could go. “Oh, Merlin, yes!” He moaned.

 

Cedric pulled out. “Turn around. I want to see your face.” He ordered.

 

Shiloe turned over and wrapped his arms around Cedric as Cedric slid back in. He pulled Cedric’s face down to his for a kiss. “Fuck me.” He whispered.

 

“No.” Cedric panted. “I’m going to make love to you instead.”

 

Shiloe smiled. “No complaints here.” He wrapped his legs around Cedric’s waist, holding him close as they rocked together. Shiloe’s cock was trapped between them in this position, sliding against their sweat-slicked skin, slowly driving Shiloe mad with pleasure.

 

Cedric brushed Shiloe’s hair out of his eyes and smiled down at him. “You’re letting your hair grow out.” He commented, his voice breathy from exertion.

 

Shiloe nodded. “I convinced Harry to. He’s—oh, Merlin, there!—he’s the head of the Potter line now, so he’s entitled to.” He answered, then moaned.

 

“I like it.” Cedric said, fisting his hands in it. “Makes it so I can do this.” He said, then tugged on it, tilting Shiloe’s head back so that he could lick and nibble at his neck.

 

“Shit!” Shiloe’s fingernails scraped at Cedric’s back as he clutched the older teen closer, hissing in a breath at the new sensations assaulting him. “I think I’m going to come!”

 

Cedric began to thrust faster. “Wait for me, Shi. I want us to come together.” He panted.

 

Shiloe moaned helplessly. “I’ll try. I hope you’re close.”

 

Cedric nodded. “I’m close. Just hang on.” He pulled away to get better leverage for his thrusts, and pounded into Shiloe furiously. “Okay. Come now.” He said, then surrendered to his own release as Shiloe came beneath him, arching and shouting.

 

They collapsed into a boneless pile of limbs, sated and worn out.

 

Shiloe was first to recover, and poked Cedric in the side. “Your hands are still in my hair. Could you get them out before you pull it all from my head?” He asked in amusement.

 

Cedric snorted, disentangling his hands. “There. Better?” He asked.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Much. That was great. You’re amazing.” He said, grabbing Ducen and casting a quick cleaning charm, then snuggling into Cedric’s chest.

 

“I think it was a joint effort.” Cedric said, wrapping his arms around Shiloe.

 

“ _We’re_ amazing, then, but you did most of the work.” Shiloe amended.

 

Cedric chuckled. “I don’t mind. Next time, you get to top.” He said, lightly smacking Shiloe’s arse.

 

Shiloe nodded. “I’m willing to. Have to repay you for that, after all. I’m in your debt, and I hate that.”

 

“So, you said Poppy might have another pregnancy to deal with?” Cedric asked.

 

Shiloe groaned. “Yes. When I was staying with Bill and Charlie over at the Burrow, we had a bit of a late-night romp and contraceptive charms were forgotten, since I don’t need to use them for myself, and I got swept up in the moment. Bill might be pregnant, but I won’t know for sure until I see him again. Though if he is, he might get a different Healer. It all remains to be seen.” He explained.

 

Cedric snorted. “I bet you won’t forget them again.” He said, trying not to smile.

 

“Oh, yeah, laugh it up. We had to explain it to Harry, and that was not a conversation I’d like to repeat any time soon.” Shiloe groused.

 

Cedric laughed at that. “Did he take it well, at least?”

 

Shiloe sighed. “He didn’t _kill_ Bill, if that’s what you mean. I can’t imagine he’s all that _thrilled_ with it, though. In my defence, it was totally on accident. But, to be honest, I don’t see us getting lucky. Weasleys seem to be a rather fertile bunch.”

 

“They really are.” Cedric agreed.

 

Shiloe smiled wistfully. “Although, I can’t really say I dislike the idea of my own little redhead. A little troublemaker like the twins, or maybe a feisty little girl like Ginny. It’d be nice. Aquila would probably like a half-sibling her own age, after all.”

 

Cedric nodded. “Siblings are nice, though they fight a lot, too.”

 

“Oh? Speaking from experience?” Shiloe asked.

 

Cedric flushed. “I have two older sisters.” He admitted. “We fought a lot, but it was nice to have them around when I got lonely.”

 

Shiloe chuckled. “I know Harry would have loved siblings. Sadly, life didn’t turn out that way.”

 

Cedric’s arms tightened around Shiloe. “Well, he’s got all of us, now. I know I plan to be there for him, and I’m sure most of the anchors feel the same way. He may not have siblings, but he’s got plenty of people around that care for him, and that’s the next best thing.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “I know. We should probably get to sleep.”

 

Cedric nodded. “Good night. I love you.”

 

“Love you, too.” Shiloe answered. “Good night.”

 

*****

 

“So, why are we doing this?” Shiloe asked, following after Cedric.

 

“Because I have a few books I’m going to need for Healer training. And Mum was busy.” Cedric replied with a smile.

 

Shiloe sighed. “So I automatically got to come with you?”

 

Cedric looked at him, one eyebrow raised. “Would you have rather stayed at home alone with my Dad?” He asked.

 

Shiloe curled his lip. “Merlin save me from Outsiders.” He mumbled.

 

Cedric chuckled. “That’s why.”

 

Shiloe groaned and followed him into the store.

 

“The medical section is over here.” Cedric said, leading Shiloe toward a corner of the store.

 

Fifteen minutes and five books later, they left the store, Cedric’s purchases in their arms.

 

“I love you dearly.” Shiloe said in a long-suffering tone.

 

Cedric laughed. “But?” He asked

 

Shiloe sighed. “ _Never_ do this to me again!”

 

“I promise I won’t.” Cedric said in an amused tone. “But if the others could see you now. They’ll never believe me!”

 

“Why, because you got me to help you carry your books home?” Shiloe asked.

 

“No, because I got you to go out in public with me and actually behave like half of a couple. I wouldn’t be surprised if someone picks up on it and we end up in the Prophet.” He said, amused.

 

Shiloe snarled. “If we do, I’m laying the blame _entirely_ at your feet, and _you_ can explain it to Harry. And Luna. Who probably won’t care, but it’s the principle of the thing.”

 

Cedric rolled his eyes. “Yes, I know. Don’t worry, if anything makes it to the papers, I’ll take the blame. We could pass as just two friends. _Close_ friends, that is.”

 

“After the Tournament, you’d hope people wouldn’t be too surprised by it.” Shiloe said. “After all, we’d have had ample time to bond over the course of the last year.”

 

“Speaking of Luna, are you going to put a Shiloe Ward up around her house?” Cedric asked.

 

Shiloe sighed. “I probably should. Due to her connection with Harry, she’ll probably be targeted by Voldemort at some point. I’ll need an anchor nearby, if I do. Not sure how well _that_ will go over with her father.”

 

“Well, at any rate, you should make up your mind about it soon. She’s going to be at Harry’s birthday party, you can talk to her there about it.” Cedric pointed out helpfully as the got back to the house and headed upstairs.

 


	10. Birthday Party Part 1

Shiloe packed the rest of his things and sat on the bed. “Well, it’s time.”

 

Cedric slung an arm around his shoulders. “We’ll see each other again soon. And shortly after that, you’re going to be a father. There’s something to be excited about.”

 

Shiloe laughed. “Yes, it is, isn’t it? Lucius is probably huge by now. I can’t wait to see him again.”

 

Cedric rolled his eyes. “You’re going to wait on him hand and foot, aren’t you?”

 

“He’ll let me, that’s for sure.” Shiloe answered with a grin.

 

“I’ll have to try that whole pregnancy thing myself.”

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow. “Not until you finish getting your Healer training.”

 

Cedric shook his head. “Of course not. Once I finish it, we can talk about when we want a child of our own.”

 

“You should come see me out.”

 

Cedric nodded as Shiloe shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket, then put Ducen back in the holster.

 

They headed downstairs and Shiloe said quick goodbyes to Tricia and Amos, then he and Cedric left, heading for the alleyway Shiloe had used to arrive in.

 

“I’ll probably put in an appearance at Harry’s birthday party, so I’ll see you there.” Shiloe said when they got there, pulling Cedric close. “Be good. I’ll see you soon.” He said, then kissed Cedric.

 

Cedric smiled. “I will be.” He promised.

 

Shiloe stepped into the shadows, and stepped out in his common room, fighting back a wave of dizziness.

 

“Oh, hello! Long time, no see!” Godric said, waving from the couch.

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow. “Indeed.” He returned, then nodded to Salazar. “Nice to see you two getting along. You are currently getting along, right?”

 

Salazar smirked. “Only just, for right now.”

 

Godric smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m working on turning his bad mood around.” He assured Shiloe.

 

Shiloe nodded. “I see. I’ll leave you to it, then, shall I?” He asked, then walked into Salazar’s room, unshrinking his trunk.

 

Fawkes appeared and landed on Shiloe’s shoulder, nuzzling him. ‘I let Dumbledore know when I felt you arrive. He’s on his way here now.’

 

“How exactly did you do that without a bond to him?” Shiloe asked.

 

Fawkes trilled his amusement and responded: ‘He’s gotten very good at interpreting my different note sequences. He knows which one I use for you and Harry. Well, for Harry, at least, though he hasn’t realized yours is somewhat different.’

 

Shiloe nodded. “I see.” He heard a knock sound, and walked out of the room, then opened the door to the common room.

 

Fawkes trilled happily, disappearing again.

 

Dumbledore looked bemused. “So he visits you, does he?” He asked.

 

Shiloe smirked. “He can talk to me, which he can’t do with everyone. Of course he’d want to visit once in a while, if for no other reason.”

 

Dumbledore nodded. “Quite. I see. Now, Sirius has lent his house to the Order of the Phoenix to use for a base, so I came to tell you this: The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London. You’d not be able to get in otherwise, as I have been made Secret Keeper for it.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “All right.”

 

Dumbledore held out a slip of paper. “Here. For Harry, when he comes out.”

 

Shiloe read it. It was the same thing Dumbledore had just told him. “I’ll make sure he reads it.” He said. “Why exactly did you tell me?”

 

Dumbledore smiled. “Come, now, Shiloe. I know what Sirius is to you. I’ll not have you dying because you couldn’t get to him if the need arises this summer. I may be _old_ , but I am not a _fool_.”

 

“That’s up for debate.” Shiloe muttered, but Dumbledore didn’t seem to hear him.

 

“Now, I have things to do. I’ll see you around, my boy.” Dumbledore said, patting Shiloe on the shoulder, and left.

 

Shiloe closed the door behind him and gritted his teeth, heading into the forest to create a minor tornado to vent his irritation at being touched by the well-meaning man who couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of Shiloe’s person.

 

*****

 

Harry ducked, and the curse sailed over his head as he dodged the latest hex from Salazar. He threw up one of the new shield charms he had learned, and it absorbed two curses before shattering and leaving him open to a stunner sent by Godric.

 

He crumpled.

 

A few moments later, he came around to find Godric standing over him beaming as Salazar holstered his wand and helped him up.

 

“You’re doing much better, though you need to learn that hiding idly behind a shield charm is a bad idea. You can send magic through some of them if you are the caster, you need to start doing that. It’s not an impregnable defence, and every second counts in a duel.” Salazar told him evenly.

 

Harry nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind. You really think I’m doing better?”

 

Godric slapped his back. “ _Much_ better! You’ve made a lot of progress. I’m so _proud_!”

 

Salazar rolled his eyes. “Yes, you’ve improved. You still have a long way to go, mind you. You’re nowhere _near_ ready to take on Rowena, for example. She’d lay you flat in an _instant_. And I wouldn’t challenge Lo, if I were you, either. _Ever_. Even the three of us can’t take her on, the woman’s a menace to society.” He said.

 

Harry blinked. “Well, I wasn’t planning on taking on a _Shiloe_. Are you saying you _have_?!”

 

At Salazar’s guilty look, his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “You’re _mad_!” He exclaimed.

 

“It was _once_ , and I got severely injured and cut off sexually for three weeks. It _never_ happened again.” Salazar explained, flushing.

 

Godric laughed. “Especially when during his no-sex period, Lo insisted on a threesome in the common room. He went to hide in his room, and she kept taking down his silencing charms. It was great!”

 

“Yes, yes, it was all very funny from _your_ viewpoint, I’m sure.” Salazar snapped.

 

Harry shook his head. “If you two are done with me, can I go?” He asked.

 

Godric waved him out, laughing.

 

Harry left and headed to the Quidditch pitch, broom and practice snitch in hand. It was time to test out his new snitch and find out how much damage a year with no Quidditch had done to his skills.

 

*****

 

Harry gripped his wand tightly and stood in front of Rowena.

 

“If this works, I will be very surprised. Keep in mind that I told you to wait a bit.” Rowena told him.

 

Harry nodded. ‘Mutare!’ He thought, picturing his butterfly form in his head.

 

His head gave a vicious throb, and he felt a warmth at his back, but he opened his eyes and was still the same size.

 

Rowena giggled. “Oh, my!” She said, and conjured a mirror.

 

Harry goggled at his reflection in horror. Instead of changing into his Animagus form, he had simply grown antennae and butterfly wings. True, the wings had the right markings, but they were huge to suit his body, and the rest of his body was normal, save for the antennae. “How do I fix this?” He asked.

 

Rowena shook her head. “You wait a few hours for it to wear off, and try again when you can access more of your magic. I _did_ tell you to wait.”

 

Harry groaned. “I’m going to be like this for a few _hours_?!”

 

“Consider it due punishment for not heeding me.” Rowena said simply. “I do know best, after all.”

 

Harry sighed and walked out into the common room.

 

“How’d it—Oh. I see it didn’t work.” Godric said, stifling a laugh.

 

Harry sighed again and conjured a stool to sit on, so he didn’t squish his wings. “No, it didn’t work. Now I look like a freak.” He said despondently, wings drooping.

 

Godric let himself laugh. “It’s not so bad. You’ll be back to normal in a few hours. At least you didn’t gain an impressive mane and paws, but nothing else. Now, _that’s_ the form of a true freak. I looked hideous!”

 

Harry smiled. “I would have liked to see that.” He remarked.

 

Godric snorted. “I bet you _would_. And I’m glad you didn’t. Don’t worry, your secret will stay with us. This goes no further than these rooms.”

 

“I’m glad.” Harry said, smiling. “Just think what Luna would say.”

 

Helga came out of her room and smiled at Harry. “Oh, how _charming_!” She said, circling him. “Your form will be truly lovely when you can achieve it, Harry. I especially like the markings.”

 

“Thanks.” Harry said. “I’m just waiting for them to go away, now. Not much else I can do.” He said, shrugging.

 

*****

 

The day before Harry’s birthday came, and Harry hurried through his breakfast, heading to Dumbledore’s office as soon as he was done, his gift for Neville clutched in his hands. They’d be taking a Portkey to the Burrow where the party would be. Viktor and Lucius were the only two anchors not attending.

 

He gave the password to the gargoyle and entered the Headmaster’s office, brimming with excitement.

 

Even Shiloe was anxious to get there; today was the day he would find out if Bill was indeed expecting his second child.

 

Fawkes trilled as Harry closed the door behind him, and flew over to nuzzle his cheek, settling on his shoulder.

 

“Hi, Fawkes.” Harry said affectionately.

 

Dumbledore smiled. “He certainly has taken a liking to you and Shiloe.” He said approvingly.

 

“I like him, too.” Harry said, petting him with his free hand.

 

“Good, good. Are you ready to go?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. When do we leave?”

 

“In a few minutes.”

 

They waited in companionable silence, Dumbledore watching as Harry pet the trilling phoenix. When it was time to go, Dumbledore straightened. “All right, Harry, it’s time.” He said.

 

He tapped a book with his wand and spoke, “Portus.” He held out the book to Harry.

 

Harry laid his hand on the book and they were gone in a blinding rush of colours.

 

They finally stopped and Harry pitched forward into the grass, getting to his feet with help from Fred and George.

 

“Thanks.” He mumbled, flushing.

 

“Anytime, mate.” George said with a bright smile.

 

Molly rushed over to hug him and stepped back, looking him over. “You’re looking wonderful, Dear.” She said approvingly.

 

“I’m doing good. Hogwarts is kind of quiet, though. And I missed everyone.” Harry said.

 

“The others should be arriving soon. Oh, there’s someone now!” She said as the crack of apparition was heard.

 

Cedric smiled from a few feet away. “Hey.” He said, coming over and slapping Harry on the back. “Happy early birthday.”

 

Dumbledore headed inside with Molly, talking in low tones to her, and Fred and George headed in, whispering to each other, obviously planning something.

 

Another crack was heard, and Severus appeared, looking distinctly out-of-place, two wrapped gifts in his hands.

 

Harry walked over to him. “Hi. I’m surprised you came.”

 

Severus sneered. “Albus knows about Shiloe and myself. I, therefore, have no reason to stay away.” He answered.

 

“Isn’t he going to find out about all of the anchors today, if they’re all going to be here?” Harry asked.

 

‘Dumbledore needed to come.’ Shiloe answered. ‘It’s a necessary evil, and an acceptable risk. I understand that he means me no _harm_ , I just don’t _like_ him.’

 

“I’m sure he will have his suspicions.” Severus answered. “He cannot know for _sure_ , however.”

 

Harry nodded. “Okay. Well, I guess that answers that. Twice.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow and went to set the presents down with the small stack that was already on the table.

 

Hermione and Ron came out of the Burrow and ran over to Harry as Neville and his grandmother appeared.

 

Harry smiled at them. “Ron! Mione!”

 

Ron slapped him on the back. “Happy early birthday, mate! Good to see you. Malfoy’s coming by Portkey, since his Dad isn’t coming.”

 

Harry nodded, understanding that Lucius didn’t want his condition becoming public knowledge.

 

Neville came up to the group, smiling shyly. “Hey, guys.”

 

“Heya, Nev. Happy birthday.” Ron said, slapping him on the back. “How’s it going? Had a good summer so far?”

 

Neville smiled. “Yeah, it’s been okay.”

 

Cedric took his hand. “I missed you.” He said softly, making Neville blush.

 

“Missed you, too.” Neville said.

 

“So, wait, are you two together?” Harry asked.

 

Cedric smiled. “Well, we’ve been on _one_ date. I’d like some more. But no, not exclusively as of right now. We haven’t really had much chance to talk about it yet.” He said.

 

Bill and Charlie came out of the house and headed toward the group.

 

‘Harry, I need to come Out to check on something.’ Shiloe said.

 

‘What, _now_?!’ Harry thought back.

 

‘Yes, _now_. Don’t worry, you’ll be back Out in a few minutes. I’ll be quick.’ He pressed.

 

Harry sighed. ‘Fine.’

 

Shiloe surged to the forefront and eyed Bill. “Well, shite.” He drawled.

 

Cedric turned to him in surprise. “Shi? What are you doing Out?” He asked, having recognized the change in tone.

 

“Checking up on that possibility we discussed.”

 

Bill finished approaching and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

Shiloe made sure that only Pack was within earshot, then smirked. “Bit of an overachiever, you are. Luc is only having _one_. _You_ had to go and get up the duff with _two_.” He said in amusement.

 

Hermione’s mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. “Shiloe, you’re still in school! How can you be there for three children while making sure your schoolwork doesn’t suffer? That’s horribly irresponsible.”

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow. “Yes, well, _Bill’s_ pregnancy was an _accident_. Not that I’m not happy about it, but we didn’t set out to have a kid.” He explained.

 

Bill chuckled. “Okay, desk duty it is.” He said.

 

Charlie laughed. “Come on, Shi, there’s a nice, secluded place over here where you can let Harry back Out.” He said, dragging Shiloe over to the side of the house and pushing him up against the wall. “As soon as I do this.” He said, covering Shiloe’s lips with his own in a fierce kiss. “I got the day off, but I won’t see you for a while after this.” He explained after raising his head.

 

Shiloe smiled, his lips still tingling. “I’m glad you were able to make it.” He said.

 

Charlie winked. “You’d better let Harry Out now, because the yard’s going to be getting pretty packed in the next ten minutes.” He explained. “And the twins are coming back out soon. You know how they are.”

 

Shiloe sighed, then let Harry back Out.

 

Harry blinked. “What was that all about?” He asked Charlie.

 

Charlie laughed. “Turns out Bill’s having twins.” He explained.

 

“Wow.” Harry said. “I hope they’re not like Fred and George.”

 

“Don’t we all.” Charlie agreed, leading him back over to the group.

 

Draco arrived then, and after setting his presents on the table, he sauntered over. “Hey, Harry, where’s Dumbledore? I have a letter for him from Father.” He said, holding up the letter.

 

Harry frowned. “Oh. He’s inside.” He said, pointing.

 

Draco nodded and headed into the house to find him.

 

Charlie watched him go, a pensive look on his face. “So, they’re really defecting after all, hm?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Not much choice, with both him and Lucius being anchors. It’s either that, or spy. Even Snape has stopped going to meetings now he’s back. Too dangerous.”

 

Bill nodded. “It really is. So, what have you done so far this summer?”

 

Harry flushed, remembering his half-transformation into the amazing be-winged boy, and decided not to tell them _that_ particular story. “Well, I bonded to Fawkes.” He settled for instead.

 

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Really? I thought Phoenixes could only bond with one person until that person died, and then only bond with blood descendants of the first person they bonded to.” She said.

 

“And I’m a descendant of all four founders.” Harry told her. “Remember?”

 

“Oh, right.” Hermione said softly. “I forgot that.”

 

“Dumbledore doesn’t know yet, and I’m not sure I want him to. He’ll figure it out eventually, I’m sure, but don’t tell him, okay? I want to see how long it takes him to notice on his own.” Harry said with a smile.

 

Everyone assured him that if he found out, it wouldn’t be from them.

 

Draco finally wandered back over, after having spoken to Dumbledore. “Well, he says he’ll meet with Father soon after the new term starts at school, so I assume I’m officially on your side now, Potter. Harry.” He amended at Harry’s look. “Old habits, you know.” He explained with a grin.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “We’re on friendlier terms than that, so you shouldn’t be calling me by my last name anymore. Remember that.”

 

Draco shrugged. “I’m more used to it. It’s going to take time.”

 

Neville grinned. “You got over it pretty fast with _me_.” He said.

 

Draco grinned wolfishly back. “That’s because I _like_ you, Neville. Harry, here, however, is incurably heterosexual, or so he _claims_. I don’t have a chance in hell with him.” He finished.

 

Neville blushed. “Oh. Right.”

 

Luna and her father appeared on the lawn, and Harry smiled, waving her over. She handed the presents she was holding to her father to set with the others and headed over to the group.

 

“How have you been?” Harry asked, kissing her.

 

Luna giggled. “I’ve been fine. I _have_ missed you, though. Oh, and before Shiloe asks to come Out and talk to me, I already mentioned the situation to Daddy, and he said if he wants to come lay a Shiloe Ward around the house, he and one of his anchors can spend the night sometime this summer. We have a guest room he can use.”

 

Shiloe groaned. ‘ _How_ does she _know_ these things?!’

 

Harry laughed. ‘That’s part of her charm.’ He replied mentally.

 

Luna smiled brightly at Neville. “Happy Birthday, Neville. I’m looking forward to _next_ year a bit more, but this year is nice, too.” She said.

 

Neville smiled, looking a bit confused. “Er, thanks.”

 

The twins came out of the house and headed for the group.

 

“Incoming Outsiders.” Harry informed everyone under his breath.

 

Everyone nodded their understanding that, on pain of death via Shiloe, no more discussion of sensitive topics was to happen.

 

“Harry, my friend, we were wondering-“

 

“If you knew when your Godfather was going to be here!”

 

“No idea, guys. Why?”

 

George—or was it Fred?—chuckled. “We need to talk with him.”

 

“He’s our primary investor at the moment, and we have business to discuss.”

 

“If you see him before we do,”

 

“Let us know, alright?”

 

Harry nodded, watching as the two walked away again, talking to each other in low tones. “Okay, if Sirius is really helping them out, this could go badly. The world is doomed.” He said.

 

The rest of the group agreed with his assessment.

 

“I don’t doubt that Sirius _is_ helping them, though.” Neville said reasonably. “It sounds like something he’d do.”

 

There was the sound of two nearly-synchronized apparitions and Sirius and Remus were there.

 

Draco sighed. “Of course, Blaise and his mother have to be fashionably late.” He drawled in amusement.

 

Fred and George rushed Sirius and immediately monopolized him, while Remus just chuckled and headed for Severus, dropping off his gifts on the way, saying quick hellos to Harry and Neville as he passed them.

 

Harry sighed. “Where _is_ Blaise?”

 

Draco smiled. “Well, we were told to be here by ten minutes ago, so they’ll be arriving any second.” He said, as the crack of apparition was heard once more. “Right on time.” He said smugly.

 

“Oh, Malfoy.” Ron said, shifting uncomfortably.

 

Draco turned to him, an eyebrow raised. “I’ve been instructed by my father to put the past aside, so yes, Ronald?” He drawled in obvious amusement.

 

Ron flushed. “Yeah, about that. Um. Dad taught me the spell to lift the curse from you, so I should do it now. Before I forget to.”

 

Draco smiled. “I’d like that, thank you.”

 

Ron cleared his throat and raised his wand. “Ossum Tenuis Finem.” He incanted, performing the spell perfectly.

 

‘Thank him for me.’ Shiloe told Harry.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “Um, Ron, Shiloe says thanks.”

 

Draco nodded, as Blaise approached to group. “Yes, Ron, thank you.”

 

Ron flushed again. “Don’t mention it. Really.” He said, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

 


	11. Birthday Party Part 2

Harry, Luna, Neville and Ron were lounging around on the lawn, having eaten their fill and finished with the presents. Harry and Neville had both gotten new trunks that only opened to the touch of their owner from Sirius, which they had filled with their other presents. Harry’s was currently open at his feet, and they were steadily working through the edible presents he had gotten together.

 

The open box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans was on top of the other gifts and Harry and Ron both had a handful of beans. Neville was in the process of opening another Chocolate Frog and Luna had pulled a sketchpad out of her pocket and was drawing happily.

 

Draco and Blaise wandered over and sat next to Neville. “So, how was it? Get everything you wanted?” Draco asked him.

 

Neville smiled widely. “I have no complaints.” He said, patting his pocket where his shrunken trunk of gifts sat. He finally got the frog opened and had to make a quick grab as it made a desperate bid for freedom.

 

Luna looked up. “Harry, you’ve kissed Neville, right?”

 

Harry, Neville and Draco all looked at her, the last one shocked.

 

Harry flushed. “Er, yeah. Why?”

 

Luna hummed. “Would you do it again? I can’t get the angle just right, so I need to see it.”

 

Draco smirked. “Oh, yes, _do_ it. I _have_ to see this.” He purred.

 

Neville licked his lips. “Uh, Luna, why do you want to draw that?”

 

“Because I like the thought.” Luna said simply. “The two of you together sounds very sexy. I want a picture so I can look at it whenever I want.”

 

Harry and Neville looked at each other.

 

“Um, _I_ wouldn’t mind.” Neville said softly. “But Harry-“

 

“No, it’s fine.” Harry said, his face turning a darker shade of red. “I’ll do it if you’re willing.”

 

Neville nodded. “Okay, then.” He whispered.

 

Harry scooted over the remaining few inches separating them and cupped Neville’s cheek. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Neville’s, letting his tongue glide across the plump lower lip.

 

Neville gasped, and Harry took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue caress Neville’s once, then breaking the kiss, looking into Neville’s eyes for a long moment.

 

Draco cleared his throat. “Luna, do you think I could get a copy of the picture you’re drawing, please? That _was_ hot.” He said, breaking the tension as Harry and Neville both flushed again, and Harry dropped his hand from Neville’s face.

 

Ron sighed. “I suppose this is what I get for willingly hanging out with you guys, but please don’t do that again. I don’t think I could handle it.”

 

“Shut _up_ , Weasley! I, for one, _would_ like to see that again!” Draco said, looking intently at the two teens. “Please?”

 

“No!” Harry said firmly. “I don’t like guys like that.” He finished in a softer tone.

 

Luna finished her picture and looked up. “Harry, it’s okay. You can admit it; no one will think less of you for it.”

 

“I _don’t_!” Harry repeated.

 

“Of _course_ you do, silly! Just not as much as you like girls.” Luna said, patting his cheek. “It’s _okay_ , you know. I still love you.”

 

Harry just groaned and buried his head in his hands.

 

“Honestly, Harry, it’s not so uncommon to like both. Cedric does, for one. And I can stand the thought of being with a girl, although I prefer my own gender.” Draco said, raising an eyebrow. “Is it something _bad_ in the Muggle world, or something?”

 

Hermione was on her way over, and had heard the last bit enough to know what they were talking about. “In some families, it is.” She said evenly, sitting down next to Harry. “Harry, honestly, things are really different in the Wizarding world. It’s not as stigmatized. It’s almost _expected_ , in fact.” She finished, sitting down.

 

“Alright.” Harry’s voice came out from behind his hands, muffled. “Fine, I like guys a _little_ bit.” He raised his head. “But only a _little_!”

 

Luna smiled brightly. “There, now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

 

“ _Yes_!” Harry nearly shouted, still red.

 

Everyone had a good laugh at his expense, except Luna.

 

Luna just smiled. “Harry, if I wanted to invite a boy to join us in bed once in a while, what would you say?” She asked.

 

Harry’s flush, which had been receding, returned full force. “We haven’t even slept together! Well, we _have_ , but not like _that_!”

 

“But we _will_.” Luna said surely. “So?”

 

Harry sighed. “It would depend on _who_ you wanted to bring in, really.”

 

Luna pursed her lips. “What about Neville?” She asked.

 

Neville choked on the chocolate frog he had finally started eating. “ _Me_?” He spluttered, flushing.

 

“Or Draco?” She added.

 

Draco smirked. “Oh, yes, Harry, _do_ tell us. I like the tone of this conversation more and more.”

 

Harry cleared his throat, his eyes nervously flicking from Neville to Draco. “Well, I’d probably say yes to Neville.”

 

Neville’s eyes flew open wide.

 

“And… I don’t know about Draco.” Harry finished softly.

 

Draco scowled. “ _Why_? What’s wrong with _me_?!”

 

“We don’t get along that well, _that’s_ what’s wrong with you!” Harry snapped at him.

 

Draco huffed. “We get along better than we _did_.” He said, crossing his arms.

 

Cedric walked over with Blaise and they joined the circle of teens. Cedric peeked a look at Luna’s drawing and his eyes widened. “What’s this? That’s _Harry_ and Neville, isn’t it?” He asked in interest.

 

Luna nodded. “You missed the live version.” She explained.

 

Cedric sighed. “Of course I did. D’you think they’d do it again?”

 

“ _No_!” Harry shouted. “Just stop it already!” He moaned.

 

Luna frowned. “No, not with an audience this size. Maybe you can ask for a more private showing when we go back to Hogwarts.” She said with a shrug.

 

Cedric grinned. “I might just do that. Can I get a copy of that?” He asked.

 

Luna held it out to him. “Could you make two copies? You’re the only one here of age, and Draco wants a copy, too.” She said happily.

 

Cedric made the copies and handed one to Draco, folding the other and slipping it into his pocket.

 

Harry sighed. “Great. Luna, we need to have a talk about your drawing habits.”

 

Luna giggled. “I can’t change the fact that people find you attractive, and Neville is very hot in his own right. You can’t blame _me_ for how you two look.”

 

Neville flushed and looked at Cedric. “Why did _you_ want a copy?”

 

Cedric showed him the picture. “It’s in colour. And just look at your adorable flush. It’s cute.”

 

Neville flushed again, and Cedric laughed. “Yes, just like that.” He said, leaning in and cupping Neville’s face. “I love that look on you.”

 

Draco sighed. “And just like that, he stamps a big ‘taken’ sign on Neville’s forehead. Who does that leave for _me_?” He asked in clear agitation.

 

Cedric dropped his hand and looked at Draco. “You can date Neville too, if he wants to let you. We’re not exclusive yet, and I have no problem with him keeping his options open for a while. There’s no reason to rush things, and I’m not going to get upset about competition. After all, you and I have something in common, and we need to be ready for _any_ eventuality.” He finished, letting Draco know that Cedric was fully aware that _he_ could very well be Neville’s eventual mate.

 

Shiloe had said it would be one of them, but he had never specified which one. Draco was as likely a candidate as Cedric, and if it _did_ turn out to be him, Cedric would bow out gracefully.

 

Neville’s forehead creased. “What are you talking about?”

 

Draco was about to tell Neville, but his eyes met Cedric’s, and the older teen shook his head almost imperceptibly.

 

Fine, then.

 

“Nothing important, Neville. _Would_ you do me the honour of dating me? I _do_ like you, you know that already.” Draco said with a wide grin.

 

Neville remembered the night that they had stayed over together in Harry’s suite and had sex. It had been really good, but Draco had never let on that it was more than mutual attraction that led him to seek it.

 

“I _do_ , but…”

 

“I can explain in private, if you want, but I will _not_ discuss this in front of an audience.” Draco said firmly.

 

Neville stood up. “Then let’s go over by the house and talk. Before I agree, I need more information.” He said.

 

Draco sighed and followed him over by the house.

 

Harry watched them go, and turned to Cedric. “What was all that about?”

 

Cedric sighed. “Shiloe told us that Neville’s going to gain a creature inheritance next year. His mate is either going to be me or Draco, and neither of us knows which of us it will be. I’ll admit, I hope it’s me, but I don’t want him to be devastated if it turns out to be Draco instead. Besides that, he and Draco have been getting on rather well, and I think Draco might genuinely like Neville, the same as I do. It’d be wrong for me to make Neville date me only, given the circumstances. He deserves to have the opportunity to make an informed decision. I won’t get mad for him having more than one option.”

 

Harry frowned. “Wait, how would Shiloe know that, though?”

 

Luna rolled her eyes. “Shiloe can see magic, silly! That includes creature magic at work, even before the inheritance takes place. I’m sure Shiloe even knows what Neville’s going to be. Even I don’t know _that_.” She finished.

 

Shiloe’s amused chuckle sounded from the depths of Harry’s mind. ‘I _do_ know, but I’m not telling.’ He confirmed.

 

Harry looked over at Neville and Draco in time to see Draco pull Neville close and kiss him.

 

“Um…” He pointed and Cedric looked over and grinned.

 

“Ooh, competition. This could get interesting.” He said gleefully, rubbing his hands together.

 

Hermione laughed. “Well, you’ve got your work cut out for you. You’re both quite a catch. Either way, Neville’s going to be very lucky.”

 

Luna hummed in agreement. “He is.”

 

*****

 

Shiloe finished the potion and looked up at Rowena. “Done.” He announced.

 

Rowena came over and looked at the potion, then leaned close and inhaled. “Very good work.” She said approvingly. “I’m impressed.”

 

Shiloe chuckled, grabbing a vial and filling it. “This is going to be useful.” He said happily.

 

Rowena smiled. “Remember, it only lasts for a month. But that _will_ give you a month of worry-free time with no need for contraceptive spells. Who are you going to give it to?”

 

Shiloe smirked. “I’m not sure yet. I’m thinking Neville would be the best choice, as I top him rather frequently. Blaise obviously would be another option, but anyone else I’ve topped hasn’t been a consistent bottom like the two of them. Draco certainly tops more often than he’s bottomed, seeing as he’s only let me top him the once, as has Cedric, though he’s said he’s more than willing to switch.”

 

“I see. Well, now that you know how to brew it, feel free to come in here and make more if the need arises. There’s a reason it’s a seventh-year potion, but I trust you enough to make your own unsupervised.” Rowena said.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Thank you for teaching me. Speaking of my anchors, it’s about time to meet Severus for an Occlumency lesson.” He mused, setting the small vial on a shelf. “I’ll see you later.” He said, getting up and heading out to the common room.

 

He stepped into the alcove and came out in front of Severus’ rooms, knocking on the door.

 

“Enter.” Severus’ voice came through the door.

 

Shiloe opened the door and walked into the room. “I’m ready for my first Occlumency lesson.” He said.

 

“Indeed.” Severus said from his chair. “Come here and sit.” He said, gesturing to his couch.

 

Shiloe sat, giving the man his full attention.

 

“Occlumency requires the clearing of the mind of all emotion.” Severus began.

 

Shiloe smirked. “I should do fine. Harry’s the one likely to have trouble with it.” He said in amusement.

 

Severus sighed. “I was worried about that. He wears his heart on his sleeve. And I doubt very much that he has any notion of how to control his emotions.”

 

“Very little, at least.” Shiloe confirmed. “This is going to be a tough thing for him to learn.”

 

“Nevertheless, it is necessary.” Severus said seriously. “Let’s see how _you_ do, then. I will attempt to penetrate your mind-“

 

“Kinky.” Shiloe interjected.

 

Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And you will attempt to keep me out.” He snapped.

 

“Sorry, I just couldn’t resist.” Shiloe said with a laugh. “I’ll be serious now. No more jokes.”

 

“Good.” Severus said, pointing his wand at Shiloe. “Clear your mind.”

 

Shiloe tried the same tactics he used for meditation, and Severus cast.

 

“Legilimens.”

 

Shiloe felt Severus’ mind seeking to enter his, and fought against it, feeling it slip through anyway. He suddenly found himself immersed in the memory of the first time he’d taken Blaise, and he gave one good mental shove, forcing Severus out.

 

“Damn.” He said, rubbing his forehead. “Well, that was a failed attempt, I’d say.”

 

Severus inclined his head. “You did a good job at first, but there must be no chinks in your mental shields. Try again.”

 

Shiloe built up his shields, linking them with his empathy shields, tying the two together in the hopes that it would give him more stability. “Okay, let’s try.” He said, locking his eyes with Severus’.

 

“Legilimens.” Severus cast again.

 

Shiloe felt him probing around, looking for a crack in the shields, without success. He mentally declared a point in his favour, when he felt Severus’ mind begin hammering at his shields, which trembled alarmingly at the force. He panicked, and his shields, both sets this time, crumbled.

 

Immediately, rain began to fall on them. Shiloe gasped out, “Sorry.” And rebuilt his empathy shields.

 

“What did you do _this_ time?” Severus asked, as Shiloe heated the room to evaporate the wetness and dried the couch and armchair.

 

“Um.” Shiloe flushed. “I kind of tied my empathy shields in with the Occlumency shields. It was working fine, until you started slamming up against them!” He finished in frustration.

 

Severus smirked. “And if the Dark Lord finds out that he cannot penetrate your shields, do you expect him to just give up on that and let it go? No, he will try to _force_ his way inside. Moreover, he will have more _reason_ to do so if you tie both sets of shields together, because they felt different than other Occlumency shields. He’ll know that there is something different about you as soon as he meets your shields. Keep your empathy shields _inside_ the Occlumency shields, and do _not_ let the two converge.” He finished.

 

Shiloe sighed. “Well, so much for that idea.” He mumbled.

 

“It was a good _idea_ , not so good in _practice_.” Severus told him.

 

Shiloe cleared his mind again. “Okay, another try.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes with Shiloe: Just the Two of Us chapter 9.


	12. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

Harry patted his pocket, making sure he had his trunk, then nodded to Dumbledore. “I’ll probably be going to another anchor’s house after I see Sirius, but I can’t tell you who. I know Shiloe _would_ defend this one physically. I hope you understand, Sir.”

 

Dumbledore sighed. “Of course, my boy. I expect to see you back at the very latest the day before the Express leaves. I want you back within these walls before the students return. It’s safer that way.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “I’ll be back by then.” He said, then took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it down. He shouted out: “Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!” And was gone.

 

*****

 

“Like my own sons, those two!” Sirius said happily, as Harry listened on. “Carrying on the fine tradition of pranking! They’re the next generation of Marauders!”

 

Harry smiled in amusement. “So you _are_ their main investor, then.” He said wryly.

 

Sirius nodded. “And they told me at your birthday that they’ve found premises! A _shop_ , can you believe it?! They’re only a few steps away from _selling_ their wares legitimately! Of course, I’ve given them the money to rent the place. They may not even need to finish school, if they can get everything set up fast enough. They still _plan_ to finish, of course, but it’s not exactly _needed_.”

 

Harry bit his lip. “Just don’t encourage them to drop out, yeah? Their mum would kill you, I think.”

 

Sirius laughed. “Oh, don’t worry. I fear Molly Weasley’s wrath enough to know better. I’m just so _happy_ for them!” He said, hugging Harry in his exuberance.

 

Harry laughed and hugged him back. “I’m glad you’re so happy, but don’t you think you’re getting more excited than you really have right to be? It’s not _your_ shop, you know.”

 

“I know that! But it’s still something I now have a vested interest in, and didn’t I just say that this is the next generation of Marauders? I have every _right_ to be proud!” Sirius said loudly.

 

“I can hear your pride all the way in the library!” Remus’ voice carried in through the doorway. “Could you keep it down?”

 

Sirius laughed. “You’re just jealous now that your pranking days are over, Moony!” He shouted back.

 

“Oh, yeah, that’s _got_ to be it.” Remus’ voice drawled in amusement.

 

Harry snorted, getting up from the couch. “I’m going to head up and shower, then I’ll let Shiloe out. He’ll be down in a while, okay?”

 

“I look forward to it. See you later, Prongslet!” Sirius said, ruffling Harry’s hair as Harry tried and failed to dart past him to avoid the hand, laughing.

 

*****

 

Shiloe brushed his now chin-length hair and put his collar on, smiling faintly as he traced the tiny snake, watching the opal eyes glint in his mirror. He knew that Sirius and Remus wouldn’t see it, and wouldn’t understand it if they _could_ see it, but Severus had told him to wear it whenever he was in control, and he had yet to fail to heed the man.

 

Lucius had explained that the collar belonged to him and Severus both, having been his before he had given it to Severus. Severus had worn it while Lucius had trained him, and then gotten permission to keep it for a sub of his choosing. That he had chosen to give it to Shiloe was a matter of great pride for Shiloe, and both Severus and Lucius liked the look of Shiloe in nothing but that collar, both during play and afterward, while he lay languid and satiated.

 

He lowered his hand from the collar, turning to head out the door and back downstairs where Sirius and Remus were.

 

He headed for the library first, leaning against the doorway, Remus’ back to him.

 

“Hello, Shiloe.” The man said, and Shiloe smiled.

 

“I just took a shower, I shouldn’t smell _that_ strongly.” He joked, lifting his arm and sniffing.

 

“I can smell your shampoo.” Remus explained, turning in his chair. He held his arms out. “Come here.”

 

Shiloe walked over and sat in the man’s lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “I missed you.” He breathed.

 

Remus groaned and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was heated, stealing Shiloe’s breath away and making his head spin dizzily. When Remus raised his head with a smile, Shiloe let out a breathy laugh.

 

“That was quite a kiss. What did I do to earn _that_? Remind me to do it more often!” He said dazedly.

 

Remus chuckled. “You were gone too long. I’ve gotten a bit ravenous for you.” He explained.

 

“Ah.” Shiloe smiled widely. “You missed me, too.” He deduced.

 

“Madly.” Remus confirmed. “You’re my mate, I want you around me all the time.” He added. “I know that’s not feasible at this time, but it doesn’t stop the wanting.”

 

Shiloe buried his face in Remus’ neck. “I can probably visit during weekends, but it won’t be for very long. I have Luc and Aquila to think of, too. I need to be there for my daughter.”

 

“Would you-“ Remus broke off, shaking his head. “Never mind, it’s not important.”

 

Shiloe smiled. “I’d _love_ to have your child, but it would have to be once Harry finishes school.” He said softly. “And as I don’t choose my mates, we’d only have a limited time to make it happen. Once I reach twenty, only my mates can impregnate me.”

 

“Since you’re _my_ mate, aren’t _I_ guaranteed to be one of _your_ mates?” Remus asked.

 

Shiloe shook his head. “No, it doesn’t work like that. Since the anchor-bonds can be easily reignited after the mating, no one is _guaranteed_ a spot. We’d still be bound with an anchor-bond if you aren’t a mate, but you’d be unable to impregnate me.”

 

Remus sighed. “I see. That’s a bit rough.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “It is. But that’s fate for you.”

 

“If you could _choose_ -“

 

“Don’t ask that of me.” Shiloe said, holding up a hand to stop Remus’ question. “Don’t ask me to choose between my anchors. I love you _all_ already, and I can’t make that choice. I already know of _one_ I’m going to have to let go of, and accept that I come second to his mate. That’s hard enough. Choosing favourites between those I love is something I just _can’t_ do.”

 

Remus inclined his head. “I understand. In retrospect, that was a bit selfish of me. I’m sorry.”

 

Shiloe leaned his head against Remus’ chest. “You’re only human, it’s understandable that you’d want to know where you stand in my affections. I can’t say I love you any _more_ than the others, because I love you all _equally_. I couldn’t bear to lose _any_ of you, it would _kill_ me.”

 

Remus snorted. “Even Severus?” He teased.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Even him, yes. Each of you give me something special, something I’m lacking in my other anchors. I need _every piece_ to complete the puzzle.”

 

Remus looked down at Shiloe. “Does Severus give you what I _think_ he does? There were rumours, when we were in school, about him and Lucius Malfoy, and what they did. I won’t tell Sirius, he wouldn’t approve, but _I’m_ open-minded, and I’d like to know.” He said calmly.

 

Shiloe was silent for a long time. Then, he raised his head and looked Remus in the eye and told him softly. “I wear his collar.”

 

Remus looked at the collar he could now see and nodded. “I thought so. Does he treat you well? You have a safeword?”

 

Shiloe smirked. “Quidditch. Not that I’ve ever had to use it. I didn’t have one the first time, but before we did anything more, he made me choose one. He’s good to me.”

 

“The collar’s lovely. Do you ever take it off?” Remus asked, tracing the snake.

 

“Only when Harry’s going to be out.” Shiloe answered. “It’s one of his rules that I wear it when I expect to be out.”

 

“Exactly what _is_ your relationship with him, if that’s not pressing for too much?”

 

Shiloe blushed. “Master/slave. And Lucius is my Sir. He’s slightly less apt to punish me, and also a bit less harsh in the bedroom. But I don’t mind. Both relationships satisfy me differently.”

 

Remus pressed a kiss to the top of Shiloe’s head. “I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me all this.”

 

Shiloe smiled. “I trust you not to tell Sirius, as well, which is a bit more important to me. We both know _he_ wouldn’t take it as well as you.”

 

“Well, he’s a bit more volatile than I am, so no, he wouldn’t be as understanding.” Remus allowed.

 

“Speaking of Sirius, where is he?” Shiloe asked.

 

Remus chuckled. “In the kitchen, making dinner. I’m sure he’s the very picture of domestic bliss right now.” He said in amusement.

 

“Oh, Merlin, tell me he’s at least never _poisoned_ you. Does he even know _how_ to cook?” Shiloe asked, aghast.

 

“He’s learning.” Remus answered. “He hasn’t poisoned me yet, but some of the things he turned out were less than palatable.” He said, then sighed. “Maybe we should go see how he’s doing.” He decided.

 

*****

 

“Want a brandy? I have some.” Sirius said, showing Shiloe the bottle before he poured some for himself and looked at Remus.

 

“No, I’d rather not.” Remus declined.

 

“I’ll have a bit.” Shiloe said.

 

Remus sighed. “Aren’t you a bit young to be drinking? Your _body_ is still underage, after all.”

 

Shiloe smirked as Sirius brought him a small glass. “What, are you going to _tell_ on me?” He shot back, as Sirius sat beside him, squishing him comfortably between his anchors.

 

Remus nudged him with a smile. “Keep that up and I might. Behave yourself.”

 

“Where’s the fun in that? I aim to misbehave at every opportunity. Well, _most_ opportunities, at least.” Shiloe amended.

 

Sirius laughed. “Rebellion is the name of the game! That’s where it’s at.” He told Remus, who just shrugged.

 

“If you say so, Padfoot.”

 

“Hey, we never came up with a nickname for Shiloe’s form. Or, forms, as the case may be. He needs one.” Sirius decided. “Come on, Shi, let’s see your form.”

 

Shiloe sighed, handing his drink to Sirius. “Which one?” He asked.

 

“Which one do you use most often?” Sirius asked.

 

Shiloe shifted to his jaguar form, and Sirius and Remus looked him over.

 

“Onyx?” Sirius suggested. “He’s very black.”

 

Remus nodded. “I like it.”

 

Shiloe rumbled and rubbed his body against their legs.

 

Sirius laughed. “Good, he approves. So we’re decided. Onyx, it is.”

 

Shiloe shifted back and squeezed himself in between the two men again, reclaiming his glass and taking a sip. “So, am I officially a Marauder now?” He asked in a teasing tone.

 

Sirius smirked. “Well, have you done any pranks yet?”

 

“I’m not exactly the pranking type.” Shiloe said wryly.

 

“There is _one_ other way to be inducted.” Sirius murmured, a wicked glint in his eye.

 

Remus chuckled. “He’s already done that.”

 

Sirius sighed. “Well, yes, but we should do it _again_ , just to be sure.”

 

Shiloe looked at Remus, then Sirius. “Done what? What did I miss?”

 

“He wants to _fuck_ you in, since you won’t prank your way in.” Remus said with a smile.

 

“Oh.” Shiloe grinned. “I’m up for that. And yes, let’s make sure there’s no question of my membership.”

 

Sirius cheered. “Yay, sex!” He stood and took Shiloe’s glass, setting them both on the side table next to the couch. He pulled his shirt off. “Well, what are you two waiting for?”

 

“What, right _here_?” Shiloe asked. “On the _floor_?”

 

Sirius shrugged. “Why not?” He asked. “This is my house, I can do what I want.”

 

Remus sighed and stood. “I would like to add before we do this that I advocate using one of the many beds upstairs.” He said, before removing his shirt.

 

Shiloe grinned and pulled his own shirt off, watching the two men as they both reached for each other’s trousers and began undressing each other.

 

He unfastened his own trousers quickly and shimmied out of them, then returned to watching Remus and Sirius undress each other. He could tell that they had done this before. There was no nervousness, no hesitation, just the easy camaraderie of many years of intimacy.

 

Shiloe wriggled out of his boxers and stroked his cock a few times, watching avidly as Sirius, already naked, shot Shiloe a smirk and dropped to his knees in front of Remus. He pulled the man’s boxers off and took his hard cock into his mouth, cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

 

Shiloe groaned. “That’s so hot.” He said.

 

Sirius chuckled around his mouthful and Remus hissed in a breath, fisting his hands in Sirius’ hair and using it to push and pull Sirius along his length.

 

Shiloe stroked himself as he watched the two men performing for his eyes alone. ‘All mine.’ He thought happily. ‘They’re all mine, and I can have them whenever I want.’

 

Remus pulled Sirius off his length and locked eyes with Shiloe. “Get over here and suck my cock.” He said.

 

Shiloe’s eyes lit up as he realized that Remus was in a dominant mood tonight. He walked over and sunk to his knees, taking the already wet cock into his mouth and sucking on it with fervour.

 

“Not too fast. Don’t you dare make me come yet.” Remus warned.

 

Shiloe slowed down, feeling Remus’ hands twine in his hair, pulling gently as he set Shiloe’s pace for him.

 

“Rim him, Siri. Get him nice and wet for me. Then you can have his mouth while I fuck him.” He ordered.

 

Shiloe groaned in approval as Sirius helped him onto all fours so he could get to his entrance.

 

Sirius rimmed like he did everything else; he dove headfirst into it, holding nothing back. He licked and sucked at Shiloe’s hole like it was the best-tasting treat he’d ever sampled, and he couldn’t get enough. He curled his tongue and drove it in and out of Shiloe’s body, loving the choked-off whimpers the action was earning him, and forcing Shiloe’s body forward, driving him onto Remus’ cock further.

 

Shiloe was trying very hard to concentrate on sucking Remus’ cock, but with Sirius rimming him like there was no tomorrow, his concentration was shot. He settled for letting Remus guide his head, knowing that if he didn’t like the way his blow-job was going, in his present state, he’d make his displeasure known.

 

Remus watched as Sirius worked one and then two fingers into Shiloe’s body, still licking and sucking on his hole as he did so. He finally added a third and raised his head to look for his wand. He found it, and slid his fingers out long enough to lube them, then slid all three back in, twisting them sharply.

 

Shiloe pulled his head away from Remus’ cock to gasp out a strangled “fuck!” before Remus pulled his head back onto his length.

 

“Focus on what you’re doing, Shiloe, or you’ll not get to come tonight.” Remus warned him. “If you want to become a Marauder this way, you’re going to have to _earn_ it.”

 

Shiloe whined around his mouthful as Sirius’ fingers continued stretching him.

 

“He’s ready.” Sirius announced, pulling his fingers out and slapping Shiloe’s arse for good measure.

 

Remus pulled Shiloe’s head off of his cock and motioned for Sirius to take his place as he walked around Shiloe. He grabbed Shiloe by the hips and slowly slid in.

 

Sirius stood in front of Shiloe, grinning. “You know what to do.” He said, indicating his hard cock.

 

Shiloe took it into his mouth, sucking as Remus drove into him, pushing him further onto the hard length.

 

Sirius carded his hands through Shiloe’s hair and murmured, “A little bit faster, Shi.” He groaned when Shiloe complied. “Yeah, just like that. Fuck, so good.”

 

Remus chuckled. “He is rather talented, isn’t he, Padfoot?”

 

Sirius nodded. “Very. Perfect Marauder material, I’d say.”

 

Remus gripped Shiloe’s hips tighter and leaned down to whisper into his ear, “If you want to come, you have to make sure Padfoot comes first. Until he does, I’m holding back, Shi.”

 

Shiloe growled and redoubled his efforts on Sirius.

 

“Fuck, Moony, what’d you tell him?!” Sirius asked, hands fisting in Shiloe’s hair at the abrupt change in tempo and suction.

 

“That if he wants to come, you have to first. Make him work for it.” Remus advised.

 

Sirius cursed. “Don’t know how long I’ll be able to hold off, but I’ll try.” He said in a tight voice.

 

Shiloe sucked for all he was worth, deep-throating Sirius as well as he could, determined to bring the man off. He wanted to come, dammit!

 

Sirius moaned loudly. “Fuck, Shi, keep it up! I’m close!” He warned, grabbing Shiloe’s head and guiding him faster.

 

Shiloe plunged down onto Sirius’ length, taking it as deep as he could, and swallowed.

 

Remus saw Sirius’s eyes roll back in his head and laughed as the other man came, shouting.

 

Shiloe swallowed his essence and raised his head from the spent member. “Well, Moony? Do I get to come now?”

 

Remus sped up, grabbing a handful of Shiloe’s hair and pulling so that Shiloe had no choice but to follow the motion or lose his hair altogether. He used his other arm to hold the teen close once he’d gotten him to kneel, his back pressed tight against Remus’ chest. “I think you’ve earned it.” Remus said. “Padfoot, would you do the honours?”

 

Sirius lay down in front of them and took Shiloe’s cock into his mouth, sucking on it vigorously.

 

Shiloe trembled in Remus’ grip, both hands coming up to clutch at the arm around his shoulders for grounding. He was in sensation overload. He felt Remus’ teeth sink into his shoulder and was lost, back arching as he came, wailing his release so loudly he woke the portrait of Walburga Black, who started screeching about Sirius besmirching the family name.

 

Sirius released Shiloe’s cock once he’d swallowed, and laid back, laughing. “Yep. Family name is officially mud. Doesn’t matter, though. I’m pretty happy this way, I don’t mind.”

 

Remus thrust twice more and came with a loud sigh, licking over the indents he’d left in Shiloe’s flesh. “You okay?” He asked.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Yeah. Fuck, that was good.”

 

Remus chuckled. “It was. I think you’re officially a Marauder now. What do you think, Padfoot?”

 

Sirius smiled widely. “Tastes like one to me.” He replied. “I’d better go shut Mum up.” He said, getting up and heading for her portrait.

 

When he got there, she screeched even louder.

 

Remus and Shiloe laughed. “Well, I can hear how well she takes nudity.” Shiloe said.

 

Remus got up and gathered his clothing. “We’ll hopefully be heading upstairs when he gets back.”

 

The screams finally cut off, and a few minutes later, Sirius returned, grinning. “That ought to shut her up for quite a while. I told her that I was an anchor to a Shiloe. She doesn’t believe me, of course. But it’ll give her something to think about.”

 

Shiloe sighed. “Yes, well, you’re lucky I’m fond of you. I don’t like being talked about unless I’m there to back up the claims. Should I meet her sometime, or what?”

 

Sirius snorted. “Yes, because I can see that going _so_ well. Let’s not, for now. Maybe another time.”

 

Dursley appeared, and Shiloe straightened.

 

“Is it time?” He asked.

 

“Master is feeling pains. Master Draco is getting the Mediwitch. I is getting you. You come to Moonrun Manor now.” He said, then popped out.

 

Shiloe turned to Sirius. “Start a fire. I’m going to grab my trunk and get dressed. I’ll be back down in a second.” He said, and took off for the stairs.

 

He threw his clothes into the trunk and grabbed some clean clothes out, pulling them on and shrinking his trunk, slipping it into his pocket as he ran down the stairs.

 

“In here!” Sirius called from the parlour.

 

Shiloe ran into the room to find Sirius holding a pot of Floo powder, a fire burning in the fireplace.

 

“I’ll visit again when I can, and I’ll send word as soon as I’m able. Thank you for understanding. He wants me there, I have to go.” He said, kissing them both quickly and grabbing a handful of Floo powder.

 

He threw it into the fire and stepped in. “Moonrun Manor!”

 


	13. The Newest Malfoy

The trip was short and dizzying, and within minutes, he was stumbling out of the fire in Moonrun Manor, where Draco was waiting.

 

“Get out of the fire, Shi. Madam Pomfrey’s coming through in a few seconds.” He drawled.

 

Shiloe moved out of the way. “Where is he?”

 

Draco raised a brow. “Honestly, we have time. He’s been feeling pains for thirty minutes, and they’re now getting closer together. He’s upstairs, you know the room.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “I’ll head up.”

 

“And I’ll bring Pomfrey when she gets here. Just stay calm, yeah?” Draco asked in amusement.

 

Shiloe nodded again and headed for Lucius’ bedroom.

 

He walked in and found the man sitting up in bed, apparently naked under his sheet.

 

“Sir!”

 

“Not right now. Right now, it’s just Lucius. Come here.” Lucius said, holding out his arms. “Don’t worry.”

 

Shiloe hugged and kissed him. “She’s early.” He said.

 

Lucius laughed. “By about two weeks. It’s nothing to worry about. Draco was the same way. I was worried, too, but the Healers at the time assured me that a few weeks is no problem.” He said.

 

Shiloe sighed. “Fine, I won’t worry. I love you.”

 

“And I love you.” Lucius returned with an indulgent smile. Then, the smile faded, and his look grew solemn. “There is something I wanted to ask you that I was reticent to ask by letter. It is a rather intimate question, but it needs to be addressed, and the time is now upon us. It can wait no longer.”

 

Shiloe frowned. “What is it?”

 

Lucius sighed. “There is a potion that Poppy suggested to me, and will be bringing with her, that can be used in our situation in order for me to breastfeed our daughter. It will cause me to grow very small breasts that can easily be concealed under clothing, but they will be apparent while I am naked. I would like to take the potion, for I know that breastfeeding is the best option for any new-born, but I will not if the idea of even very small breasts on me would be off-putting to you. I need to know, therefore, if you could find me desirable still if I took the potion.”

 

Shiloe bit his lip and tried to imagine Lucius with breasts. “I think I could handle it.” He said.

 

Lucius smiled. “It will only be for the first three months of our daughter’s life, but it will give her the best start. If it makes you uncomfortable to see me with them, there is an antidote she will supply me with that I can take anytime to reverse the change. I will need to take the potion as soon as she gets here, before she delivers Aquila.” He broke off and winced.

 

Shiloe grabbed his hand. “Are you okay?”

 

Lucius squeezed his hand reassuringly. “I am fine. The contractions are getting stronger, that is all.”

 

The door opened, and Poppy bustled in. “You wait out here, Dear.” She said to Draco. “I’ll call you in when your sister is here.” She shut the door and turned to Lucius. “Now, Mr. Malfoy, I hear you’ve been having contractions for thirty minutes already?” She asked, opening the bag she’d brought with her and pulling out several potions and a scalpel.

 

Lucius nodded. “Yes. They are ten minutes apart now, and getting rather painful.” He said calmly.

 

Poppy nodded. “That’s to be expected. Did you discuss the Mammae potion with Shiloe?” She asked, holding up a white potion.

 

Lucius nodded. “I am taking it.” He said, holding out his hand.

 

She dropped the potion into his palm. “I’ve heard it tastes vile. I suggest downing it in one go. Try not to let it linger in your mouth too long.” She said briskly.

 

Lucius sighed and opened the vial, then downed the contents. He made a face. “And I thought the prenatal vitamin potions were bad. Do I even _want_ to know what is in that one?”

 

Poppy smiled. “Best not to ask, Dearie.”

 

Shiloe hid a smile. He was pretty certain Poppy Pomfrey was the only person alive who could get away with calling Lord Lucius Malfoy ‘Dearie.’

 

“Here is the antidote. When you take it, the mammary glands created by the Mammae potion will be absorbed into your body, leaving no trace behind.” She said.

 

Lucius nodded, taking the potion and setting it aside for a later date, then winced again.

 

Poppy nodded. “They’re getting closer together. It’s almost time, then.” She said, removing the sheet from Lucius’ belly and spreading her hands over the round expanse. “Well!” She exclaimed as a bump appeared under her hand. She smiled. “She’s certainly eager to be out of there.”

 

Lucius smiled. “I am eager for her to be out, as well. I want to hold my daughter.” He said.

 

Poppy smiled. “I daresay you will be, very soon now.” She handed him a blue potion next. “Take this, it’s a pain potion.” She told him. “We don’t want you to faint from the pain when I have to make the incision. You should be able to remain awake and aware through this.”

 

Shiloe looked at her. “There’s not another way?” He asked.

 

Poppy looked at him incredulously. “Of _course_ not! He’s not a _woman_ , in case that somehow escaped your notice. The baby will have to be cut out. It’s a standard procedure, the risks are minimal. He’ll be fine, I’ve done this before, during my training. I’m perfectly capable, don’t worry.”

 

Shiloe gulped, but nodded. “Alright.” He said softly.

 

Poppy sighed. “If it helps, I delivered three babies during my training, two to men. I know what I’m doing. You won’t lose him on my watch, Shiloe.” She assured him, then handed another potion to Lucius. “This will prevent you from bleeding too much. And I have two blood-replenishing potions for after, if you need them. Which you shouldn’t, but just in case.” She added, with a smile to Shiloe. “Also standard procedure.”

 

Lucius took the potion, and Poppy nodded. “All right, then. It’s time.” She grabbed the scalpel and cast a quick sanitizing charm on it. “Ready?” She asked Lucius.

 

He nodded.

 

“Shiloe, I need you to grab the two towels from in my bag. You’ll be the one to clean the baby when I get her out. I’ll have to work quickly to remove the placenta fast enough to prevent this from leaving a scar.” She said.

 

Shiloe reached into the bag and pulled out the towels, holding one and setting the other aside.

 

Poppy made a cut across Lucius’ abdomen, and Shiloe averted his eyes. “Just tell me when she’s out.” He said weakly, his stomach turning at the sight of his anchor’s blood seeping from the large gash.

 

Poppy laughed. “You _drink_ blood, the _sight_ of it shouldn’t bother you.” She commented.

 

Shiloe sighed. “It usually doesn’t, but seeing you cut into my anchor is wreaking havoc on my control. I don’t want to suddenly see you as a threat and attack you while he bleeds out.” He explained tersely.

 

“Good point. Take your daughter.” Poppy said, turning to him and handing him the infant.

 

Shiloe took her, gently wiping the blood away and looking her over as he cleaned her.

 

She gazed up at him for a long moment, then opened her mouth and let out an ear-splitting wail.

 

Poppy laughed. “This one has good lungs.” She said in amusement.

 

Shiloe was in awe. She was perfect. So tiny, with a head of white-blonde fuzz and eyes the darkest blue he’d ever seen. He wondered for a moment whether they would turn silver or green, or retain the blue she had now. Only time would tell, though.

 

“Welcome to the world, Aquila.” He said, smiling at her as she squalled.

 

He caught a faint smell emanating from her, and leaned in, sniffing. He raised his head and chanced a glance at Lucius, who was being wiped off, stomach back to its previous flatness already. “You didn’t tell me you had Veela in your family.” He said accusingly.

 

Lucius sniffed. “Does it _matter_?” He asked archly.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “No, but I didn’t think to tell you that Shiloe’s children almost _always_ have creature traits if there’s any history of creature bloodlines. She’ll be Veela when she hits seventeen. I can already smell it on her. The smell will probably be gone in a few days, but right now, it’s there.” He said proudly.

 

Lucius raised a brow. “Indeed? Well, let’s see our little Veela, then.” He said, holding out his arms.

 

Shiloe brought her over to her other father and placed her in his arms, carefully.

 

Lucius traced her tiny nose with a fingertip, then smiled when she stopped crying and looked at him. “There, my little Eagle. It’s not so bad out here, is it?” He cradled her close and led her mouth to one of his nipples, which were larger than normal due to the Mammae potion.

 

She latched on and began to suckle.

 

Lucius watched her for a few moments, then turned to Poppy, who held out a blood-replenishing potion. “Just to be on the safe side.” She said.

 

Shiloe took it, since Lucius’ hands were busy, and helped Lucius take the potion.

 

Lucius finished swallowing it and looked at Poppy. “Cold you let Draco in now?” He requested.

 

Poppy nodded and went to the door. She opened it. “Draco, your father wants you now. He and your sister are in fine health.”

 

Draco rushed in and looked at his father breastfeeding. “So you took the potion.” He said. He looked at Shiloe. “It doesn’t bother you?”

 

“It’s a _little_ strange.” Shiloe said with a smile. “But I can handle it for our daughter.”

 

Draco nodded and looked down at Aquila. “Welcome to the family, sister. I swear I’ll always watch over you and protect you from harm.” He said solemnly, then placed his fist over his heart and bowed to her.

 

Shiloe smiled, recognizing the words as traditional for an older sibling in a Pureblood home. Draco would stand by his word and always be there for her, that much was certain. To families like the Malfoys, blood was everything, and family safety and happiness was of paramount importance.

 

“She’s tiny.” Draco observed. “But then again, that’s true of all babies.” He said. “Where is she going to sleep, Father?”

 

Lucius looked at Shiloe. “Could you bring the bassinet over to that side of the bed?” He asked, shifting toward the side he’d indicated. “We’ll keep her close for a few days, or longer, depending on how often she wakes during the night.” He said.

 

Shiloe rolled the bassinet, which was on wheels, over to the side of the bed.

 

Lucius rolled his eyes. “Get into the bed, Shiloe. You can watch over me better from right beside me. I expect you to be very protective for a few days yet.”

 

Poppy laughed. “I should go, so Shiloe can relax a bit more. I’ll be by tomorrow for her first check-up, and I expect to still see you in bed, Mr. Malfoy.” She said sternly.

 

“Yes, Ma’am. Thank you for all you’ve done for us.” He said, nodding to her as she packed up her bag.

 

“You’re very welcome. I’ll see myself out.” She said, leaving.

 

Shiloe slid into the bed next to Lucius.

 

Draco smiled. “Shiloe, I know you likely won’t be letting Father out of your sight for the rest of the day, but when you’re ready to find my room, call for Ellie. She’ll show you the way.” He said, bowing to them. “I’ll see you later, Father. Shiloe.” He left the room.

 

Shiloe sighed. “So, it’s finally just us and Aquila. She’s perfect, you know. And lovely already.”

 

Lucius laughed. “She is at that. She’s already wrapped you around her little finger, hasn’t she?” He teased.

  
Shiloe smiled. “I suppose she has. You shouldn’t be too surprised by this; She’s my first-born child. I love her, and I love you.” He said, leaning in and kissing Lucius deeply.

 

Lucius moaned into the kiss, then looked down. “I believe our daughter is already asleep. Would you go into the nursery and grab her a diaper and something to wear? Something easy, please. And a blanket to wrap her in, as well.”

 

Shiloe walked into the nursery and grabbed the requested items. He paused for a moment and let the wide grin that had been threatening slide onto his face. He was a father!

 

*****

 

Shiloe watched Aquila waking slowly, her tiny face scrunching up in a yawn and her dark blue eyes opening blearily. He smiled at her as she began to fuss. “Hang on, sweeting.” He said softly, then used his elbow to carefully nudge Lucius. “Luc. Aquila’s awake and hungry again.”

 

Lucius sat up, blinking sleepily. “Alright. Hand her here. Have you been holding her all night?” He asked in amusement.

 

Shiloe flushed. “Well, I’m a bit more protective that I thought I’d be, so yes, I find I can’t sleep. I’ve been keeping an eye on you two.” He explained.

 

Lucius smiled and cradled Aquila to his chest, feeding her. “We’re perfectly safe here, Love. No one not of my blood can get through the Wards here, save for you.” He said.

 

“I can tell. The Wards are already so tight here that even adding a Shiloe Ward at this point would be redundant. They’re almost as strong as Hogwarts’ Wards, so anything I could add wouldn’t compare. Just how many layers of Wards _does_ this property have?” Shiloe asked in curiosity.

 

Lucius smirked. “More than I have been able to identify. This property is almost as old as Malfoy Manor. The Fawcette line, before they married into the Malfoys, could trace their lineage back twenty generations, while the Malfoys can trace ours back twenty-five. Both families have had plenty of time to build up our Wards to be as safe and strong as we could make them. Indeed, for some Pureblood families, that was the only thing keeping them safe from their enemies.”

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow. “And did the Fawcettes _have_ many enemies?” He asked.

 

Lucius shook his head. “No, the Fawcettes were merely well-connected. They had friends in the French Ministry, and were close with several of the Ministers themselves. As a matter of fact, one of the Fawcettes _was_ the French Minister for Magic, and her portrait is in the gallery, though she dislikes me and Draco. She may take a liking to you, there is really no way to know. She’s picky with who she’ll talk to, now that her line has died out. It’s her prerogative, however.”

 

Shiloe held out his arms. “Here, hand me Aquila.” He took the baby and Lucius lay back down. “I’ll wake you when she needs you.” He said.

 

“Are you going to sleep at _all_?” Lucius asked.

 

Shiloe looked down at Aquila and smiled. “I don’t really need to, so probably not. I’ll sleep tomorrow night.”

 

Lucius sighed and shook his head. “Very well. Good night, Shiloe.”

 

“Sleep tight, Sir.” Shiloe said softly.

 

*****

 

Shiloe lay Aquila in her bassinette and left the room. “Ellie!”

 

The elf appeared. “How can Ellie be helping Sir?”

 

Shiloe smiled down at the diminutive creature. “Where is Draco’s room?” He asked.

 

Ellie bobbed her head. “Master Draco’s room is this way.” She said, leading him down the hall. She led him to a door and stopped outside it. “This is Master Draco’s room. Will Sir be needing anything else?”

 

Shiloe shook his head. “No, that will be all. Thank you.”

 

The elf squeaked in pleasure at being thanked, then left with a pop.

 

Shiloe opened the door and smirked. Draco was curled into a ball in the centre of the bed, fast asleep. He padded into the room and stopped beside the bed, looking at the blond silently for a few moments before he slid into bed beside him, laying his wand on the nightstand next to the bed.

 

Draco sighed and snuggled up to Shiloe in his sleep, laying his head on Shiloe’s shoulder.

 

Shiloe chuckled at the action, then wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist, holding him close as he allowed himself to drift into a doze.

 


	14. The Fawcette Gallery

Shiloe opened his eyes as Draco began to stir, watching the blond open sleepy eyes, blinking at him slowly.

 

“When did you come in?” Draco asked, stretching and using the action as an excuse to entwine his legs with Shiloe’s, laying more on his chest than before as he looked up at him.

 

Shiloe smiled. “A few hours ago. Aquila and Lucius will be fine without me for a little while, though I plan to be back with them when Poppy comes by for the first check-up.” He answered.

 

Draco nodded and yawned. “What time is it?”

 

Shiloe rolled his eyes and reached out for Ducen, grabbing him off the nightstand he’d placed him on and casting ‘tempus.’

 

“Mm, eight-fifteen. Still pretty early.” He answered.

 

Draco sighed and nodded, closing his eyes and laying his head down on Shiloe’s chest. “I think we’ll just lay here for a while, then.” He decided, rubbing one foot against Shiloe’s calf. “Mm, you’re not wearing much, are you?” He asked.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Just my boxers. Why?”

 

“I like it.” Draco purred, running his hand down Shiloe’s chest and cupping him through the single layer of silk he wore. “So, why did you decide to join me?”

 

Shiloe chuckled. “The Wards here don’t need any help from me, Luc and Aquila are safe enough. And I wanted to see you.” He said, the arm around Draco’s waist tightening a bit.

 

Draco moved his hand back up to Shiloe’s stomach, dipping into his navel for a moment. “You missed me.” He said in amusement. “Is it because I’m irresistible?”

 

Shiloe used his free hand to tilt Draco’s face up and kissed him. “Mm, that _must_ be it.” He agreed.

 

Draco smiled and licked his lips. “So I think we should go outside and see if we can find the lake with the nymphs. I looked last time we were here, but I never found it. Father _did_ say there is one, though, and he’s found it.”

 

Shiloe raised a brow. “I suppose we could. Let’s wait until after Poppy comes by for the check-up, though. I want to be here for that.”

 

Draco nodded. “Sure. Go wait with Father. Come get me once she’s done. Ellie will lead you to me if I’m not still in here.”

 

Shiloe chuckled and got up, heading to Lucius’ room.

 

*****

 

“Good, she’s in perfect health!” Poppy pronounced, handing Aquila back to Lucius. “I want you to stay in bed resting for the rest of the day, but you can get up and resume your normal routine tomorrow. Don’t lift anything heavier than your baby for a week, though. And don’t overdo anything. If you get tired, stop and rest.” She advised.

 

Lucius nodded. “I’ll be careful. Thank you for everything, Poppy.”

 

“You’re very welcome. I’ll see myself out. I’ll see you back at school soon, Shiloe.” She said, then swept out of the room.

 

Shiloe smiled down at Lucius and his daughter. “Will you be okay for a while? Draco and I wanted to go see if we can find the nymphs.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “Go. Have fun, but don’t let them keep you or Draco. I never got close enough for them to try to keep me, but you should be fine. I doubt you’d let them keep you, and you’re possessiveness over Draco rather makes me think they won’t get to keep him, either.”

 

“I don’t intend to let them, whether they want to or not.” Shiloe said with a smile. “Draco is mine, as are you.” He said firmly.

 

Lucius nodded. “I’ll be fine. Have fun.” He said dismissively.

 

Shiloe bent to lay a kiss first on Aquila’s forehead, then on Lucius’ soft lips. “I’ll let you know when we return.” He said.

 

*****

 

“And that whirlpool was amazing! We really should have brought swimming trunks with us. We could have gone into it and let the whirlpool carry us around the lake. Think how fun that would have been!”

 

Shiloe laughed. “We’ll go back sometime. Remember, we have a standing invitation to visit whenever we want. They like us.”

 

They got to Lucius’ door and Shiloe knocked. “Luc, we want to come in and see Aquila. Are you decent?”

 

Lucius laughed. “Decent enough for family, yes.” He said.

 

Shiloe opened the door and found Lucius sitting in bed, feeding Aquila contently. “There’s my girl.” He said fondly.

 

Draco walked over to the side of the bed. “She has the look of a Malfoy, that’s for sure.” He said proudly.

 

“That she does.” Lucius agreed. “Alas, she has none of the Malfoy decorum yet. She’s spit up on me three times since you two left.”

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Well, she’ll be a perfect little lady _eventually_ , I’m sure.”

 

“One can only hope.” Lucius said wryly. “Draco, could you play us something?” He asked, waving to the corner of the room, where a small piano sat. “I long for some music.”

 

Draco smiled. “Of course, Father.” He went and sat in front of the piano and began playing.

 

Lucius smiled. “Ah, Greensleeves.” He began to sing, and Shiloe lay down beside him, leaning into his warmth and listening to the tale of love so ardent and true, yet never quite requited.

 

When he finished, Draco leaned back and smiled. “Was that to your liking, Father?”

 

Lucius nodded. “Thank you, Draco, that was lovely.”

 

Shiloe opened his eyes. “I didn’t know you could sing.” He said softly.

 

“All Malfoys learn some form of art. Draco and I both excelled in music, and my talent was in my voice. Draco plays both the piano and the violin, though he prefers the piano. That’s why I had one brought to my room when he was younger. I’d listen to him play for hours while I managed the estate. Tedious work, but the music lifted my spirits and made it more bearable. There’s also a piano in my study back at Malfoy Manor.”

 

Shiloe smiled. “You really love him, don’t you?”

 

Draco flushed.

 

Lucius nodded. “It became quite clear to me early on that I would never gain Narcissa’s love, as she loved no one but herself, so I gave up trying to win her over entirely. I had only the love of my son and heir. We are very close, and I wouldn’t give that up for the world.”

 

“I love you too, Father.” Draco said quietly.

 

Lucius smiled at him. “I know. And despite my failings, I have tried to be a good role model for you. I have my faults, but I do try to make up for them when I can see I’m in the wrong. If I didn’t, we wouldn’t be on the same side of this war. But here we are, openly defying the Dark Lord and hoping that we are on the right side, despite the way things look.”

 

Shiloe raised a brow. “Right, because I make things look bad. You should be happy Harry has me. I hardly intend to lose.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “I am placing all my hopes on you. You’d better win.”

 

“I will.” Shiloe said confidently. “There’s entirely too much riding on my success for me to even entertain the thought that I might fail.” He said, placing a hand on Aquila’s head, a small smile on his face. “For her, as well as you two, I will not let him win.”

 

Lucius inclined his head. “I trust you, Shiloe.”

 

*****

 

Draco sighed, straightening his dress robes.

 

Lucius looked him over critically. “Stop fussing over your robes. You look fine, Draco.” He said coolly.

 

Shiloe sighed, feeling uncomfortable in his dress robes. If he wasn’t the other parent of Aquila, he might have gotten out of joining them to meet the Fawcette family and introduce Aquila to her ancestors. As it was, he was stuck going with them.

 

“I don’t see why I have to go.” Draco said. “They don’t like me much.”

 

Lucius smiled. “They didn’t like you last time because you were hardly what the young scion of a Pureblood line should be. You’re older now, and better behaved. They’ll like you more now.” He assured Draco. “Let’s go.” He headed down the hallway and opened the door to the stairs down to the family gallery.

 

He walked first, carrying Aquila, and entered the room lined with portraits.

 

They stopped their quiet conversations, and turned to face him.

 

“Ah, Lucius. We heard from Trenton that you were back here. What brings you down here?”

 

Lucius smiled. “Another introduction to make. Allow me to present my new daughter, Aquila Lynx Malfoy.”

 

The portraits all stared at the newcomer.

 

“And my lover.” Lucius said, pulling Shiloe to his side. “Her other father.”

 

The reaction to this was louder.

 

The portraits all began to talk at once, until one, a stern-looking witch shouted: “ _Quiet_!” She was immediately obeyed, and looked at Shiloe critically. “He’s young, Lucius.” She said disapprovingly.

 

“He is Shiloe.” Lucius said calmly.

 

Her face cleared. “Oh. I see. Very well, then. I assume you bore the child?” She asked.

 

Lucius nodded. “I did. Shiloe tells me she will be Veela.”

 

“Oh, a Veela! How lovely!” Another woman sighed. “It’s been a long time since there was another Veela in the family.”

 

Lucius smiled. “I thought that would make you happy, Mirabelle.”

 

Mirabelle Malfoy smiled. “I have to say, meeting the Malfoy Veela has raised my spirits, but a new Veela will be just the thing. She’ll have to visit the galleries sometime after she reaches her majority, so I can speak with her. Since I have a picture in both galleries, I don’t care which she visits.”

 

Lucius nodded. “She will probably have to see you in the Malfoy family gallery. I don’t plan to stay here very long.” He answered.

 

“What of your wife, that horrible Black woman?” One of the portraits asked.

 

Lucius smiled thinly. “She and I have divorced. She is still following the Dark Lord, while I have left his service.”

 

“And a good thing, too!” One of the men said firmly. “I have to say, with what little information we’ve had, he seems to be no fit leader for Purebloods. Beaten by a _baby_ , wasn’t he?”

 

Shiloe straightened. “My host survived the killing curse from him, due to old protective magic enacted by his mother.” He told the man. “He seeks to kill us now. He will not.”

 

The man nodded. “I suppose he won’t, then. Going up against a Shiloe is suicide.”

 

“We will leave you now. I should probably still be resting. I just wanted to introduce Aquila to you while I had the chance.” Lucius said, inclining his head to the wall the portraits were on.

 

They all bade the small group goodbye, and Lucius led Draco and Shiloe out of the gallery. “Mirabelle has portraits both here and at Malfoy Manor, due to her marrying into the family. She has always been one of the nicer Malfoys.” He said.

 

Shiloe nodded. “She seems rather happy that Aquila will be Veela.”

 

“She, herself, was a Veela. I assume she is happy to have company in that regard.” Lucius said.

 

“I see.” Shiloe said.

 

Lucius turned toward the stairs. “I am going to feed Aquila and put her down for a nap. Pet?”

 

Shiloe perked up at the word. “Sir?” He responded.

 

Lucius smiled at him. “I expect you in my room in thirty minutes. Do not be late.” He said firmly.

 

Shiloe nodded his assent.

 

Draco chuckled. “You miss the games?” He asked.

 

Shiloe sighed. “You know entirely too much about your father’s bedroom activities.” He said resignedly.

 

Draco scoffed. “Who do you think I _learned_ from? He explained everything to me when I asked. And I had a lot of questions. His explanations made it quite clear to me that I was a top, if not specifically a Dom. He even offered to mentor me, if I wanted to become a Dom. Don’t look so shocked.” He said, laughing at Shiloe’s expression. “Training doesn’t _have_ to be sexual, after all. He _did_ explain what is required of a Dom and a sub, so I know the rules.”

 

Shiloe blinked a few times, digesting this new information. “Has he ever...?”

 

Draco smirked. “Touched me? No. Though if I _asked_ him to, he _might_. Dark families are a lot more open about sex than Light families, and some of them even allow for the parents to take a more hands-on approach to teaching their children the ropes, assuming all parties are in agreement on it. I’m fairly certain that if I approached him, he’d be willing to sleep with me. But, like I said, I’m a top. I don’t think I’d even bottom for _him_.”

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow, remembering the one time Draco had let him top. “Oh?”

 

Draco flushed. “ _Do_ shut up. That was a special case. And it was just the once.”

 

“Of course. So, we have a little time to kill. Any suggestions on what we should do?” Shiloe asked.

 

Draco shrugged. “Let’s check out the library. I haven’t fully explored this one, there may be something interesting in there.”

 

“Lead the way.”

 

*****

 

Shiloe sighed happily, cuddling into Lucius’ chest, exhausted after their bout of passionate sex. “Mm, it’s been too long. How long do you think we have before Aquila wakes up?” He asked.

 

Lucius chuckled. “An hour, perhaps? Though I could be wrong.”

 

Shiloe eyed the nipple closest to his face. “Um, you’re leaking.” He said.

 

“Yes, that sometimes happens after sex. Narcissa did it, too. Lick it up, if it bothers you so much.” Lucius said in amusement.

 

Shiloe flushed. “I don’t think so.” He mumbled.

 

“It’s just milk.” Lucius rubbed a finger across his nipple, scooping up the droplet and licking the finger clean. “See? There’s absolutely nothing wrong with it.”

 

“It came out of your body.” Shiloe pointed out.

 

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “ _That’s_ your objection? You’ve drank two other things that came out of my body, and it didn’t seem to bother you then.” He said in amusement.

 

“That’s different.” Shiloe said. “The blood I _need_ sometimes, and as for the other, well, lots of people do that.”

 

Lucius cocked an eyebrow. “Lots of men drink breast milk. _I_ did when Narcissa was lactating. It’s not so strange. It’s sweet.”

 

Shiloe sighed. “Fine, if I try it, will you leave it and never mention this again?”

 

Lucius chuckled. “Yes.” He said, laying back.

 

Shiloe closed his mouth over a nipple and sucked, getting a small mouthful of warm, sweet milk. He swallowed and raised his head, flushing. “There.”

 

Lucius pulled him onto his chest and kissed him. “Was it all that you feared?” He teased.

 

“It wasn’t bad. But it was strange.” Shiloe admitted.

 

Lucius nodded. “At first, it is. But after the first few times, you get rather used to it.”

 

Shiloe made a face. “I’m with _men_ for a reason. I don’t _want_ to get used to it.” He said firmly.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Very well.” The monitoring spell chimed, and Lucius sighed. “And our time is up.”

 

Shiloe got up. “I’ll get her.” He said, heading into the nursery and picking up Aquila. “What’s the matter? Did you get hungry again?” He asked, bringing her to Lucius.

 

Lucius sat up and took her. “Why don’t you go find Draco? Aquila and I will join you when she’s done eating.”

 

Shiloe smiled. “Alright.” He kissed Lucius, then put his clothes back on and left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter coincides with chapter 10 of S:JtToU.


	15. Horcruxes

Draco looked up from the book he was reading and brought his hand up to his mouth. “Yes?”

 

Shiloe looked at him questioningly, and Draco mouthed, “Blaise.”

 

“Ah.” Shiloe said softly, looking back down at Aquila, who was in his arms.

 

“Oh, hang on a sec, I’ll ask.” Draco said. “Father, can Blaise come over for a few?”

 

Lucius looked up from the newspaper and nodded. “That should be fine. I’ll adjust the Wards.” He said.

 

Draco smiled at him, then told Blaise, “He says it’s fine. It’s Moonrun Manor. Okay, I’ll meet you in the receiving room.” He cut the connection and stood up. “I’ll be right back, Father.”

 

Shiloe smiled down at Aquila. “Does Blaise often visit Draco?”

 

Lucius nodded. “They’re rather close.” He answered.

 

“That’s good. Blaise is actually pretty shy, so it’s a good thing he’s got Draco as a friend.”

 

Lucius smiled. “Yes, he took quite some time to warm up to Draco, but Draco was young and wouldn’t take no for an answer. He basically forced Blaise to be his friend, and the two have been close ever since.” He said fondly.

 

Draco and Blaise wandered in, Draco talking about Aquila animatedly. “And Shiloe even says she’s going to be a Veela. She’ll be the first in several generations.”

 

Blaise nodded to Lucius. “Hello, Sir.”

 

“Blaise, I’ve told you to call me Lucius. There’s especially no need for formality between us now. We are both anchors, after all. We’ll be seeing a lot more of each other.” Lucius said.

 

Shiloe smiled at Blaise. “Come say hello to Aquila.”

 

Blaise walked over and looked down at the baby. “She’s cute. And very blonde.”

 

Shiloe chuckled. “She looks every inch the Malfoy she is. Maybe she’ll have my eyes, though.” He mused, looking down at her.

 

Draco leaned down and whispered something into Blaise’s ear. Blaise looked at him, then at Shiloe. “I’m up for it if Shi is.”

 

Draco smirked at Shiloe. “How about you give Aquila to Father and we three go up to my room, hm?” He asked.

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow. “I suppose we could.” He got up and handed Aquila over. “We’ll be back down later.” He promised, kissing Lucius.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Take your time.”

 

Shiloe and Blaise followed Draco to his room.

 

Draco locked the door behind them and turned to Shiloe. “I trust you’ll be happy with the middle?”

 

Shiloe smirked. “Sounds good to me.”

 

Draco drew his wand and undressed them all, sending their clothing to the chair in front of his desk. “There. Hm, not bad, Blaise. I’m impressed.”

 

Blaise rubbed the back of his neck with a small grin. “Thanks.”

 

Shiloe took his hand and led him to the bed. “Let’s get you prepared, shall we?”

 

Draco grabbed a vial of lube and handed it to Shiloe. “There. I’ll, uh, supervise.” He volunteered.

 

“Voyeur.” Shiloe teased, leaning in to kiss Blaise. “Think he’s getting off on this?” Shiloe asked, his lips brushing against Blaise’s as he spoke.

 

Blaise looked up at Draco, who was standing behind Shiloe, watching them as he slowly stroked himself. “I think so.” Blaise answered, failing to hide his grin.

 

“Oh, stop talking about me and get on with it.” Draco demanded.

 

Shiloe chuckled, kissing Blaise again and slipping a finger inside him while he was distracted.

 

Blaise gasped into the kiss, arching a bit.

 

Shiloe drove the finger in and out of Blaise a few times before adding the second.

 

Blaise broke the kiss when Shiloe’s fingers rubbed over his prostate. “Fuck!” He breathed, wrapping his arms around Shiloe.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “That is the general idea, yes.” Shiloe said, twisting his fingers and adding a third.

 

Blaise moaned, his fingers finding their way into Shiloe’s hair and clenching. Shiloe finally realized why Bill liked having his hair pulled as his cock gave a sudden, interested pulse.

 

Shiloe removed his fingers and slicked himself, handing the vial to Draco. “Stop watching us and make yourself useful.” He teased the blond, who answered by smacking Shiloe sharply on the ass as the other hastily cast the contraceptive charm, then set Ducen on the nightstand.

 

“Don’t speak like that to your betters, half-blood.” Draco shot back.

 

Blaise snorted. “Stop bickering and let’s have sex already.” He told them both.

 

Shiloe chuckled and pushed into Blaise, gasping when an oiled finger slid inside him. “More.” He demanded.

 

Draco pushed in a second, twisting them and making Shiloe slide further into Blaise as the finger slid over his prostate, causing him to thrust his hips. “Better?” Draco asked.

 

“More, Draco.” Shiloe huffed, getting impatient.

 

“Bossy, aren’t we?” Draco asked, sliding in a third. “Ready?” He asked, stretching the passage.

 

“You know I am.” Shiloe told him. “Get on with it.”

 

Draco laughed softly, then pushed into Shiloe.

 

Shiloe and Blaise both moaned as the action pushed Shiloe deeper into the Italian.

 

“Oh, look, twice the feedback, I like this.” Draco said in glee, thrusting again and receiving another duet of moans.

 

“Think I agree.” Blaise gasped out.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Yeah, I have to say, being sandwiched in between the two best-looking Slytherins in their year is a rather nice place to be.” He agreed.

 

Draco chuckled and thrust again.

 

Blaise pulled Shiloe down into a kiss, fingers still twined in his hair.

 

“I really-“ Shiloe paused as he kissed Blaise, then continued, “Don’t think you should pull my hair anymore if you expect me to last.”

 

“Zabini, hands out of his hair!” Draco snapped. “You’re going to last as long as I do, Shi, or else.”

 

Shiloe groaned as Blaise worked his fingers out of his hair, chuckling.

 

Draco picked up the pace, thrusting into Shiloe with abandon.

 

Blaise moaned loudly. “Do I have to last, too?” He asked in a breathless tone.

 

“Yes!” Draco told him, grabbing Shiloe’s hips and using them to move the teen on his cock, controlling the depth of his thrusts into Blaise as well. “Look who has all the control here. I rather like this.”

 

“You would.” Shiloe gasped out, trying to hang onto control. “I’m going to come soon.” He warned Draco.

 

Draco chuckled. “Think I’ll speed this up, then.” He said, before setting a punishing pace.

 

Shiloe moaned, letting Draco control his thrusts into Blaise and just going along for the ride.

 

Blaise arched, grabbing onto Shiloe’s shoulders and digging his fingernails in. “Going to come!” He cried out.

 

“Go ahead.” Draco ground out.

 

Blaise came with a loud shout, clamping down on Shiloe and setting the other off with him.

 

Draco followed them over the edge with a loud cry and collapsed onto Shiloe.

 

“Squished!” Blaise wheezed.

 

Draco rolled off of them and Shiloe rolled to the side as well, resulting in a few minutes of shoving as they arranged themselves into a comfortable position.

 

Shiloe cuddled up to Blaise and Draco spooned behind him, wrapping his arms around the brunet.

 

“That was fun.” Draco finally said happily.

 

“Never again.” Blaise said with a laugh. “At least, not if you’re that much of a control freak every time.”

 

“Seconded.” Shiloe said, voice muffled in Blaise’s neck.

 

“You’re no fun.” Draco said.

 

Suddenly, Fawkes appeared in the room.

 

Shiloe sat up and looked at him blankly. “What are you doing here?” He asked.

 

Draco blinked. “He speaks Phoenix. Of _course_ he does, why am I surprised?”

 

‘I was bored.’ The Phoenix replied, ruffling his feathers. ‘And Dumbledore is at another Order meeting. He’ll be at least an hour. I felt the need to visit. On another note, you _do_ need to return soon. Dumbledore has found out some rather interesting information he needs to relay to you, and he can’t do that with you here.’

 

Shiloe sighed. “Don’t I have any right to time for myself? I have a new-born, you know.”

 

‘She will be fine without you, and you know Lucius will visit you on weekends, bringing her along, no doubt. You’re needed at Hogwarts more.’ Fawkes insisted.

 

Shiloe sighed. “I’ll come back after dinner, just let me have a little more time. Why don’t you go keep Helga company? I’m going to go back to Luc and my daughter while I still have time to enjoy their company, you bloody buzzard.” He added a bit bitterly.

 

Fawkes screeched at him and disappeared in a burst of flame.

 

“What did you _say_ to him?” Draco asked.

 

Shiloe huffed and got up, going through the clothes on the chair and pulling his on. “He wants me to go back to Hogwarts today. I’m leaving after dinner. I’m going to go spend more time with Aquila while I can. You two can take your time coming back down if you want.”

 

He left and headed back down to find Lucius and Aquila in the study.

 

“I need to go back to Hogwarts today, but I’m staying until after dinner.” Shiloe said. “I don’t want to go, but Fawkes insists. Dumbledore’s apparently discovered some new information I need.”

 

Lucius sighed. “I see. Well, so long as I can visit you at the school, there should be no trouble. Aquila and I will be fine here. Malfoy Manor’s Wards are still letting Narcissa through, but I am close to figuring out how to stop her from being able to get through them, and once I do, we can all move back in there. If she were to disown Draco, I’d be able to keep her out already, but I suspect she knows that, and she’s leaving things the way they stand simply to keep access to it.”

 

Shiloe hummed. “Can Draco disown her, so to speak?” He asked.

 

Lucius sighed, but shook his head, as Shiloe took Aquila and began rocking her gently. “No, not without cutting his ties to me, as well. He’d have to be emancipated for that to work, and then he will be unable to inherit the Malfoy estates and monies. I’m sure he doesn’t want that, nor do I want it for him.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “Fair enough.”

 

“I had nearly exhausted the library here in my search of a way to tighten the Wards, and I think I’ve found what I was looking for. It seems doable, and I don’t even need to be there to adjust the Wards. Thankfully, even if she’s in there, I can lock her out. If she happens to be in the Manor when I adjust the Wards, she’ll be forcibly removed and deposited just outside the Wards. Ah, to be there and see the look on her face when _that_ happens. I’m not so foolish as to go to see for _myself_ , of course.” He added when Shiloe opened his mouth.

 

Shiloe closed his mouth and nodded. “See that you don’t. I don’t want you taking any chances. I need you, Aquila needs you, and Draco needs you.”

 

Lucius smiled. “I’m well aware of that, Shiloe.”

 

“So, what can we do in the few hours before dinner?” Shiloe asked, shifting Aquila in his arms carefully.

 

Lucius smiled. “Let’s go for a walk. I’ve been sitting here entirely too long. Where are Draco and Blaise?”

 

Shiloe snorted. “Probably still upstairs. Lazy, the both of them.”

 

“Indeed. I think we should go for a short walk, rather than risk overtaxing me, as I’m still recovering. Have you seen the gardens here? They’re lovely, though not quite as nice as Malfoy Manor’s gardens are.” Lucius said.

 

Shiloe smiled. “I don’t think I have. Lead the way.”

 

*****

 

“I’ll see you in two days, right?” Shiloe checked.

 

Lucius nodded. “I’ll be there, with Aquila. I promise.”

 

“I hate leaving you. I wish I didn’t have to.” Shiloe sighed, leaning in for a kiss. “If I don’t leave now, I won’t be able to.” He said, grabbing a handful of Floo powder.

 

He threw it down, shouting “Founder’s Rooms, Hogwarts!”

 

The fire swept him up and carried him back home.

 

He came out, looking around.

 

“You’re back? What happened?” Salazar asked, looking up from his book, surprised.

 

“Fawkes.” Shiloe snapped. “He said I needed to come back, that Dumbledore had information for me.”

 

Salazar raised a brow. “And that took you from your anchor’s side?”

 

Shiloe snarled. “Keeping him safe in the _long run_ is the most important thing to me! Keeping him safe for _now_ only to lose him later would serve no purpose!” He hissed at the man.

 

Salazar nodded. “Fair enough. Don’t take it out on _me_ , I’m dead already. Take it up with the _living_ , if you must.”

 

“I fully intend to.” Shiloe said, the words clipped.

 

Fawkes appeared with a note. Shiloe read it, and indeed, it was from Dumbledore, requesting that he come as soon as possible.

 

“I’ll be there in a few minutes.” He told the Phoenix, heading into Helga’s room to resize the trunk and leave it at the foot of the bed, where Harry would be expecting it to be.

 

He headed up to Dumbledore’s office, walking fast and purposefully. He nearly snarled the password to the gargoyle and headed up the stairs.

 

When he got in, Dumbledore nodded to him. “Shiloe.” He said.

 

Shiloe nodded back. “You had something to talk to me about?” He asked.

 

“I did.” Dumbledore steepled his fingers in front of him. “Do you remember what happened at the end of Harry’s second year, with the diary of Tom Riddle?”

 

Shiloe frowned. “I do, but what’s the point of bringing _that_ up? It’s over and done with.”

 

Dumbledore sighed. “I’m afraid it’s not. Have you ever heard of Horcruxes?”

 

Shiloe paled. “Yes. But it was destroyed-“

 

“Which means there was more than one.” Dumbledore finished. “I don’t know how many, but we must find out how many there are and where they are, and destroy them before Voldemort can be defeated.”

 

Shiloe groaned, running a hand through his hair. “Shit. This complicates things quite a bit.”

 

“Indeed it does.” Dumbledore agreed. “I have a few theories I’m going to look into, I think I have an idea of what things he would have used to make his Horcruxes, but it may take some time.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “I’ll work on finding ways to destroy Horcruxes, you work on finding out what and where they are. We’ll bring him down eventually.”

 

Dumbledore smiled. “I’m glad that you are willing to work alongside me on this.”

 

“Don’t read too much into it. I don’t have any better options at the moment. So you’ll have to do.” Shiloe told him. Then, he stilled. “Wait a second…” He turned horrified eyes to Dumbledore. “Shit. I think there’s a Horcrux _inside_ me. That would explain a few things I’ve been at a loss to explain. And it makes a weird, twisted sort of sense. But anything that could possibly get _rid_ of a Horcrux would probably _kill_ Harry and me. What the hell are we going to do?” He asked.

 

Dumbledore sighed, folding his hands in front of him. “First of all, how certain are you of this?”

 

Shiloe thought of the way the closet had rattled when Voldemort was gaining his body back, and shuddered. “Fairly certain. I can’t think of anything else that would explain the things that have happened. There’s something of a closet in my mental landscape, where something was locked away long ago. Whatever is in there is Dark, something that had no place in the mental landscape of an innocent, and had I not been created it probably would never have been discovered, but when I was formed it had to latch onto one of us over the other, and I got saddled with it. It reacted when Voldemort was gaining his new body, and I had to physically hold it inside the closet. It was trying to get out.” He explained.

 

Dumbledore nodded. “Then it is likely a partially-formed Horcrux. There is only one thing I can think of that would work, and it would probably be painful for you. Fawkes?” He asked, turning to the Phoenix.

 

Fawkes flew over to land on Shiloe’s shoulder. ‘I can help you. I can purify the contents of the closet, and if there is a Horcrux in there, my fire will kill it. It will be _painful_ , though.’ He told Shiloe solemnly.

 

“Isn’t it always?” Shiloe asked, resigned.

 

Dumbledore was watching the exchange with obvious interest, though he had no idea what was being said.

 

‘Do you want me to?’ Fawkes asked, his wings beginning to glow with Phoenix fire.

 

“Not right now. When we have the others, then we’ll try it. It may still give us some help. I’ve got the Voldemort-radar thing to be thankful for, and I think that will probably be gone once the Horcrux is disposed of. Best not to be too hasty with removing it.” Shiloe said.

 

‘Fine. When you’re ready, I’ll be here for you.’ Fawkes said, then trilled a few nonsense notes, flying back over to his perch.

 

Shiloe turned to Dumbledore. “He’ll try to purify it when we have the others. I may still be able to get some benefit out of it before then. It’s probably the only reason Harry’s scar burns when he’s nearby, and we don’t want to get rid of what may be the only advantage we have over him just yet.”

 

Dumbledore nodded. “A wise choice. So, I’ll let you get back to whatever you wanted to do for the remainder of your summer. Try to have fun, and don’t think too much about this. You’re still so young to be dealing with the ugliness of war.”

 

Shiloe looked at Dumbledore for a long moment. “I’m not the first to lose their childhood to madmen, nor will I be the last, I’m afraid.” He said, then got up and left the office.

 


	16. A Surprise Visit

Harry looked up from his book as the Floo flared, and Lucius stepped through, Aquila in his arms. “Hello.” He said.

 

Lucius smiled. “Mr. Potter. Would you like to meet Aquila?” He asked, walking over to stand above him.

 

Harry set the book aside and stood, looking down at the baby. She opened her eyes, which were blue-green, and looked steadily up at him. Harry smiled. “She’s going to have green eyes, isn’t she?” He asked.

 

Lucius chuckled. “It looks that way, yes.”

 

Harry beamed. “Well, you’ll be happy to know that my green eyes come from Salazar’s line.” He said proudly.

 

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “A fitting legacy for her, as I hope she’ll be in Slytherin herself.”

 

Harry felt Shiloe trying to push his way Out, and sighed. “And I suppose I should say good-bye, as Shiloe wants some time with you.”

 

Lucius inclined his head. “It _was_ nice to see you, Mr. Potter.” He said.

 

Shiloe took over as soon as the words had left Lucius’ mouth, and smirked. “He’s getting better at resisting me. I really had to fight to get Out that time.” He said, looking down at his daughter. “Her eyes really _are_ turning green.” He said wonderingly, taking Aquila and sitting down with her. “Is Draco coming?” He asked, as Lucius sat next to him.

 

“No.” Lucius said. “He is still spending time with Blaise. They’re working on a new potion, and Draco is determined to get it right, though I fear it may be above his skill level yet.”

 

Shiloe hummed, then smiled up at Lucius. “I _did_ learn some useful information by coming back here.” His smile faded. “Did you know that Voldemort created Horcruxes?”

 

Lucius nodded. “I know he had one. His old diary. Are you saying there were _more_?”

 

“Are.” Shiloe confirmed. “And one seems to be inside me.”

 

“ _Merlin_.” Lucius sat down heavily. He took a long look at Shiloe and shook his head. “I can’t lose you.” He said softly. “Not now.”

 

Shiloe smiled. “You won’t have to.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Aquila’s forehead. “Fawkes has become Harry’s. He’s willing to try to purify it later on, when we have them all.”

 

“Phoenix fire would probably work.” Lucius allowed. “But how can he do that, without harming you?”

 

“Harry has a mental link to him, it’s part of the bond between a Phoenix and their chosen human. He’ll be able to use his inherent magic to enter my mental landscape through that, and from in there he can probably destroy it without any consequence to me, physically. Mentally, there are no guarantees, of course, but I’m optimistic.” Shiloe said lightly.

 

“I see. Do you have any leads on what or where the other Horcruxes might be, or how many he actually made?” Lucius asked.

 

“Dumbledore’s working on that part of things. I’m supposed to be researching ways to destroy them. I think Fiendfyre might do the trick. But we’d need a safe place to employ it.” Shiloe mused, staring down at Aquila. “What do you think, sweetie?” He asked her.

 

She blew a spit bubble in reply.

 

Shiloe smiled at her. “I agree, let’s not dwell on it for now.”

 

Lucius drew a shrunken blanket out of his pocket and enlarged it, then laid it on the ground. “She needs time on her belly if she’s ever going to learn to crawl.” He said, kneeling on the blanket.

 

Shiloe laid her down and lay on his stomach next to her. “Has she managed to pick her head up yet?”

 

Lucius nodded. “She’s figured out that much, but little else.” He said, as Aquila raised her head and stared around.

 

“Oh, a baby!” Helga’s voice rang out and suddenly there were two pairs of feet next to Shiloe.

 

“Hi, guys.” Shiloe said to Rowena and Helga, who were staring down at Aquila adoringly. “Meet Aquila, my daughter.”

 

“She’s precious.” Rowena said softly.

 

“Adorable! Oh, I missed having babies around!” Helga added.

 

“Is this going to be a common occurrence?” Salazar’s voice asked from the couch as the man sat down behind Shiloe.

 

“She’s going to have our eyes.” Shiloe told him proudly.

 

Salazar chuckled. “Congratulations on passing that on. Quite a feat.”

 

Helga giggled. “Oh, hush! I remember how proud you were when our children’s eyes started to turn green. He strutted around like a peacock for _weeks_.” She told Shiloe in amusement.

 

Shiloe snorted. “Hopefully I won’t be that bad.”

 

“She’s still quite small. You must be terribly upset that you had to return so soon, with the school year just around the corner.” Rowena commented.

 

Shiloe sighed. “We’re at war, with me in the centre of it all. We do what we must.” He said softly, looking at Aquila as he spoke. “For her sake as well as all the others I’m fighting for, I can’t afford to lose. We need all the advantages we can get.”

 

Helga pursed her lips. “I think it’s time to ask Lo to step up her training. She has more she can teach you, you know.” She said slowly.

 

Shiloe looked up at her. “Really? I had no idea.”

 

“There are a few tactics she used that she hasn’t taught you yet, and I think you’re ready for them. They are destructive, and as such need to be handled with caution, but they will make you a formidable foe.” She told him.

 

“Do you think she’ll be willing? Ask her for me?” Shiloe requested.

 

Helga paused for a moment, then her face lit up. “She says you’re ready. She’ll do it.” She confirmed.

 

Shiloe smiled. “Tell her thank you for me. I look forward to it.”

 

Lucius reached out and grabbed his hand, bringing it to his lips and brushing a kiss over his knuckles. “Be careful. We need you.” He said softly, glancing down to Aquila and back up to Shiloe, meeting his eyes. “ _I_ need you.”

 

“I know. I’ll take every precaution. I don’t intend to die for quite a long time yet.” He assured the blond.

 

*****

 

“Harry.”

 

Harry’s sleeping form gave a light snuffle before burrowing deeper into the blankets covering him.

 

“Harry!”

 

A quiet groan was the only response.

 

“Harry, wake up! It’s eleven o’clock, you lazy sod!” Sirius ordered as he pulled the blankets off his body, waking him with the sudden chill.

 

“Wha?” Harry asked, then rubbed his eyes with his hands, blinking owlishly. “Sirius? What are you _doing_ here?!” He asked, waking quickly.

 

Sirius grinned. “Rescue mission. Saving you from wasting away here. I got your owl about needing to come back here, and I figured you could use a break. There’s a few things waiting for you at my house, if you’d care to visit.”

 

Harry groaned. “Fine. Let me get dressed.”

 

Sirius grinned. “I’ll wait out in the common room, then. Be quick.” He advised, then left the room.

 

Harry sighed and got up, returning the cover to the bed before he dressed.

 

He walked out of the room and paused for a second to yawn, then asked, “Is Shi going to be Out? Do I need to put his wand on?”

 

Sirius thought for a moment, then shrugged. “He might want to be Out. Do you think he’ll need it?”

 

“Depends on where we’ll be and what we’ll be doing.” Harry said, crossing his arms over his chest. “What are the chances he’ll be Out, do you think?”

 

Sirius grinned. “Pretty high. Go ahead and put it on.”

 

Harry sighed. “Good thing it’s in a holster. I can wear it for a few hours before it starts to react.” He said, walking into Salazar’s room to retrieve the wand. He strapped it on and walked back out. “Alright, I’m ready.”

 

“I’ll go first. When you come through, keep your eyes closed.” Sirius said, flashing Harry a quick grin before getting in the fire and tossing down Floo powder, calling out “Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!”

 

Harry followed, keeping his eyes closed. He came out stumbling, but Sirius quickly grabbed him and kept him upright.

 

“You can open your eyes now.” He said.

 

Harry opened them and was met with a chorus of “Surprise!” from most of the occupants, and two voices shouting, “Happy birthday!” as his eyes took in the overwhelming amount of red hair and freckled faces grinning at him.

 

He smiled and couldn’t quite contain a laugh as he turned and wrapped his arms around Sirius. “Thank you. I needed this.” He said gratefully.

 

Ron came over and handed him a Butterbeer. “We heard you had to leave Malfoy’s early.” He said softly. “That’s rough. Shi must be pretty upset. We thought you’d like a break.”

 

Harry took the drink and smiled as he opened it. “He seems to be okay, though. Did you know Aquila’s going to have green eyes?” He said in an undertone, noting that the Weasley twins and Ginny were far enough away to not overhear.

 

Ron grinned. “Passed that on, did he?”

 

Harry nodded and laughed. “He did.”

 

“Well, you need to unwind.” Ron said in a louder tone, leading him to the couch. “Come over here, sit down, and tell us what you’ve been doing.”

 

Harry sighed. “Not much. I’ve been reading those Defence books Snape lent me, and practicing with Godric and Salazar, but aside from that, it’s been Shi that’s been the most busy. He’s had visitors, but I can’t say who in present company. Sorry, guys.” He said to the twins and Ginny.

 

Ginny pouted. “What? I’m not Pack?” She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, sorry. You _almost_ are, but not quite. Same for you two.” He added to the twins, who both grinned.

 

“No worries, Harry-“

 

“We’re patient.”

 

“Well, I like that!” Ginny declared, put out. “I’ve been nothing but nice to him-“

 

“Actually-“ Harry began, but Ginny kept talking.

 

“And he doesn’t even like me! What can I do to get him to like me? I want to be a Pack member, too! I really, genuinely _like_ him!” She finished huffily.

 

“The testing his shields at every turn could be partly to blame, you know. Just because Sirius had the bright idea to use you guys to test them doesn’t give you free reign to make sure he’s got them up _every single time_ you see him. He doesn’t like it. He’s told me as much.” Harry explained.

 

Ginny blinked, shocked. “Oh.” She said, her voice suddenly very small. “I didn’t know.”

 

“Well, if you stop doing it, he may grow to like you more.” Harry told her.

 

Ginny bit her lip. “Yeah, I’ll try that.” She said.

 

Bill came over and ruffled Harry’s hair. “What have you been working on with the founders, then? Anything I can help with?” He asked, sitting beside the teen.

 

Harry flushed. “Well, Snape wanted me to learn more shield spells, cause I only ever used Protego, so I’ve mostly been shielding and letting them hurl spells at me to test my shields. I’ve gotten pretty good, I think.”

 

“What shield spells are you working on?” Bill asked.

 

“Clipeo is the easiest one for me so far, besides Protego. I’m having a bit of trouble getting Obice to form a wall of magic like it should. It might just be that the spell is non-verbal, and we haven’t covered those kind yet, so I’ve got no experience with non-verbal spells. Godric reckons I just don’t have the right strength for that one yet, but Salazar thinks with a bit more work, I can do it.” Harry explained. “They’ve both been great to work with me so much, but it’s starting to wear on me, duelling every day for practice.”

 

Bill nodded. “That’s perfectly understandable. Doing the same thing for too long is bound to get old.”

 

Molly’s voice rang out from the kitchen, telling them that lunch was ready.

 

“Tell you what: After lunch, we can work on non-verbal casting a bit, yeah?” Bill offered.

 

Harry nodded. “That would be great. Thanks.” He said.

 

*****

 

Sirius laughed as Harry wobbled around the room after a non-verbal jelly-legs from Bill hit him.

 

Bill chuckled. “Here, let me get that. Finite Incantatem.”

 

Harry smiled in relief. “Thanks. Well, that just proves it. I’ll never be able to manage a non-verbal spell, though I can get hit with them easily enough.”

 

Bill hummed. “Maybe you’re just trying with the wrong spells?” He ventured.

 

Harry huffed. “Defence is my best subject! I should be able to cast defensive spells, if I can cast any!” He shouted.

 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Well, can you manage a non-verbal Protego?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Um, no. Godric had that same idea, and we tried it. Ruined a shirt that way, but I couldn’t do it.”

 

“Maybe you’re trying _too_ hard?” Ginny suggested.

 

Harry blinked at her. “Um, what?” He asked.

 

“Well, maybe it’ll come to you easier if you don’t _care_ quite as much.” She said.

 

“That doesn’t even make _sense_!” Harry cried, throwing his arms into the air.

 

Ron frowned. “Can Shiloe cast non-verbally?” He asked.

 

The other occupants of the room turned as one to look at him.

 

“Well, I don’t know. It’s _me_ that’s got to learn more shields, after all.” Harry finally answered.

 

Ron flushed. “Well, maybe we should find out if he can or not. It might help. Maybe you have some kind of mental block in regards to non-verbal casting?”

 

Harry sighed and handed his wand over to Sirius. “Hold this for me while he’s out?” He asked, then let his eyes close as he mentally reached out for Shiloe.

 

Shiloe felt Harry’s awareness dim, and rose to the forefront easily, opening his eyes and taking his wand out of the holster with a sigh. “It’s entirely to do with Harry’s magic levels.” He waved his wand, thinking ‘Obice,’ and a small, but quite visible, wall of magic appeared. He dispelled it and shrugged. “He should be able to cast non-verbally in another year. Just not yet.”

 

Ginny stepped forward. “Um, Shiloe, I’m sorry about testing your shields all the time. I thought it was a good idea, but looking back on it, I can see how it would get annoying.” She said quietly.

 

Shiloe smiled at her. “Don’t do it anymore, and we’ll call it even. Deal?”

 

Ginny smiled and nodded. “Deal.”

 

Shiloe looked over at Bill. “Can we talk in private?” He asked.

 

“Sirius, can we use the library?” Bill asked.

 

Sirius nodded. “Remus is in there, but that shouldn’t be a problem.”

 

Shiloe led the way, letting Bill into the library as he called out a quick greeting to Remus, who nodded back, continuing writing in his journal. Shiloe shut the doors behind Bill and turned to face the man. “I missed you.” He said, wrapping his arms around the redhead and using his hair to pull his face into range for a kiss. “How are you? Have you seen a Healer yet?”

 

Remus raised his head, watching the pair with interest.

 

Bill smiled. “Yes, mother got me an appointment with her Healer, and she is more than able to care for me during the pregnancy and she’s available for the birth. I’ll be fine, and I’ve been on desk duty for a month now.” He added with a grimace.

 

Remus snorted. “So, there’s another pregnancy among the anchors? Shiloe, you should be focusing on school, not sowing your wild oats.” He chided, setting his journal aside.

 

Shiloe blushed. “Um, Bill’s condition was quite accidental, I assure you. But I don’t, _can’t_ , regret it. I’m happy about it, though it will make things a bit hectic for the next few years.”

 

Remus walked over to them and leaned in to kiss Shiloe, gently. “Just be careful from now on. No more _accidents_.”

 

“I promise to do my best.” Shiloe said with a smirk.

 

“Any progress since lunch?” Remus asked.

 

“Well, everyone now knows that the problem with non-verbal spells is Harry’s magic levels. He should be able to cast them in another year, but as for now, he just doesn’t have access to enough of his magic.” Shiloe explained. “Can I get another kiss? From either of you, I don’t care.” He asked, looking from Bill to Remus, beseechingly.

 

Bill chuckled and leaned in, kissing him softly.

 

Shiloe moaned into the kiss, then broke it, panting. “I need to Feed.” He said, resting his forehead against the redhead’s chest.

 

Remus grabbed his hand and walked toward the couch. “Come on, then. You can have my neck.” He offered. “Since Bill isn’t exactly an option right now.”

 

Bill snorted. “It’s all on you, Shiloe. I’m not taking responsibility for this.”

 

Shiloe sighed. “Yeah, yeah. You just drive me to distraction, Mr. Hidden Kinks.”

 

Remus raised an eyebrow, pulling Shiloe down to sit in his lap. “Hidden Kinks?” He asked mildly.

 

Shiloe smirked. “Bill’s got a thing for fangs, you know?” He opened his mouth wide and licked the fangs that had descended, tilting his face so Bill could see them clearly.

 

Bill groaned, flushing. “Don’t do that to me, Shi. You’re going to make me hard, and we have to go back out there soon.”

 

Shiloe chuckled and leaned in, licking along Remus’ neck as he searched for the perfect place to sink his fangs in.

 

“Shiloe, stop playing around and Feed already.” Remus said, chuckling.

 

Shiloe hummed in agreement and bit down, greedily drinking Remus’ blood. He was just pulling away from Remus when the door was insistently pounded against. He sighed, licking his lips. “That’ll be the twins, I bet.” He said in resignation.

 

Bill opened the doors and raised an eyebrow at Fred and George, who grinned at him.

 

“Dearest brother, we’ve been sent to fetch you back.” Fred said.

 

“And Shiloe, your presence is sought, as well.” George finished for him.

 

Shiloe eased himself off of Remus’ lap and smiled down at the man. “Are you coming with us?”

 

Remus shrugged, standing. “Might as well.”

 

The five of them wandered back into the room everyone else was in, grinning.

 

“Sorry, had some Pack business to take care of. Plus, I needed to Feed. I’m good now, though.” Shiloe explained.

 

“So, are you going to let Harry come back Out so we can explain the situation with his magic to him?” Ginny asked.

 

Shiloe sighed. “I could if I were in private, but not in front of others. Shiloe are all particular about that. No offence to anyone.”

 

Sirius waved a hand. “Go on, change back in the library. I don’t mind.”

 

Shiloe nodded to him and wandered back into the library, closing the doors behind him and letting Harry surface again.

 

‘Everyone’s in the other room, waiting for you.’ Shiloe told his Host.

 

Harry left the library and re-joined the others. “What’s up?” He asked, sitting next to Ginny.

 

“You don’t have access to enough of your magic for non-verbal spells yet. Next year, you probably will.” Ron explained.

 

Harry sighed. “Figures. Well, I suppose Obice will just have to wait, then.”

 

Sirius ruffled his hair. “You don’t start working on non-verbal spells until next year, anyway. It’ll be fine.” He handed Harry his wand back. “Here.”

 

“I should probably get back. I’m supposed to meet Snape for lessons in Occlumency, whatever that is.” Harry said. “Shiloe said he already finished learning it, so all that’s left is for me to learn it.”

 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Alright. Have fun?”

 

Harry snorted. “I’ll try.” He said, getting up and smiling at everyone. “See you all later.” He headed to the fireplace and took some Floo powder, throwing it down. With a shout of, “Founders’ Rooms, Hogwarts!” He was heading back home.

 


	17. Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiloe's Master lays down some ground rules. Shiloe is not too pleased. I particularly like this chapter.

“Right on time. I’m impressed.” Severus said after opening the door. “Come in.”

 

Harry stepped into the man’s private rooms, looking around. “Nice place.” He said in surprise.

 

“You were expecting something different? Dismembered students’ body parts floating in jars, perhaps?” The man asked with an arched eyebrow.

 

Harry grinned. “Or something like that.” He confirmed.

 

Severus’ lips twitched. “I keep those in the closet, away from prying eyes.” He said in understated amusement.

 

Harry blinked, then laughed. “You _do_ joke! Merlin, Severus Snape has a sense of humour!”

 

“Tell no one of this, on pain of death. Have a seat.” The man said, pointing out the couch.

 

Harry sat down, and Severus took the armchair. “Occlumency is the magical defence of the mind against external penetration. In order to Occlude, you must first be able to clear your mind of all emotion. Something that Shiloe assures me you will likely have trouble with.” He explained.

 

“Is he able to do it?” Harry asked.

 

Severus nodded once. “He was able to grasp it after a few tries. However, you wear your heart on your sleeve, and your every emotion writes itself in bold upon your face. To the Dark Lord, your mind would be an open book, I’m sure.” He sat up straighter. “We are here to prevent him from gaining access to it. If you apply yourself, I’m sure you will be able to Occlude your mind. Do not be disheartened if it seems difficult at first; it always does.”

 

Harry nodded. “Alright, Sir. I think I’m ready to try.”

 

“Very well. Clear your mind.” Severus drew his wand and pointed it at Harry. “Legilimens.”

 

Harry was eleven years old, sitting astride a broom for the first time as Draco threw Neville’s Remembrall. Without thinking about it, he took off after the small ball.

 

He was five years old, sitting inside his cupboard, crying silently for parents he’d known for too short a time.

 

He was fourteen, leaning in and kissing Neville, both of them blushing brightly.

 

He managed to force Severus out of his mind, embarrassed with what he’d seen. “Um.”

 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Well, well, Potter.” The man drawled.

 

“ _Harry_.” Harry corrected him. “If you’re going to go digging around in my mind, the least you could do is call me by my name. Did you see everything I did?” He asked, flushing.

 

Severus smirked. “Yes, _Harry_. Is Longbottom a good kisser, then?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed further. “Why don’t you find out for yourself, if you want to know so bad?” He shot back.

 

Severus shook his head. “Can you meditate?” He asked.

 

Harry looked at him in confusion. “Yeah. Not very _well_ , but I can do it.”

 

“How do you clear your mind while meditating?” Severus asked.

 

“I don’t.” Harry said. “I _focus_ on something. The times I meditated, Rowena was with me. She’d pace, and I’d focus on the rhythm of her feet hitting the stone floor.” He explained.

 

Severus nodded. “A steady cadence. I can see how that would help you to meditate. Sadly, it will not help you with this. I want you to practice clearing your mind before bed each night. If you find yourself having trouble with that, I find that certain activities help to achieve a certain mindless languor.”

 

Harry frowned. “What?” He asked.

 

Severus flushed. “There are certain things you can do at night that will inevitably strip your mind bare of all thoughts, if only for a short time.”

 

Harry just stared at him in confusion.

 

“Certain _physical_ things?” Severus tried.

 

Harry blinked.

 

“For Merlin’s sake! Touch yourself before you sleep, imbecile!” Severus shouted, face bright red.

 

“Oh! Right!” Harry flushed too.

 

Severus sighed loudly and walked over to his door. “Get out, and we will try this again in a week.” He ordered.

 

Harry got up and walked over to the door. “Um, thanks for the idea.”

 

Severus closed his eyes. “Just leave, Harry. It will be easier for both of us right now.”

 

“Right. Um, bye.” Harry sighed as the door was shut in his face. “Merlin, _Snape_ just told me to wank.” He moaned to himself.

 

‘It works, though.’ Shiloe’s voice pointed out, sounding highly amused.

 

Harry just sighed and walked into the alcove, concentrating on the alcove in his common room and stepping.

 

‘I see you’ve realized that shadow-walking is useful.’ Shiloe noted.

 

“Yeah.” Harry murmured out loud, not caring that Rowena was listening. “Beats walking through all those hallways to get back.”

 

*****

 

Shiloe sighed and walked out of the bookstore, heading toward a jewellery store instead. Right before he walked in, he caught sight of Severus exiting the apothecary down the street.

 

Severus noticed him and frowned, walking briskly towards him, glancing down to ensure that the collar was there. “What are you doing away from school? Does the Headmaster know where you are?” He asked.

 

Shiloe sighed. “No.”

 

Severus’ lips tightened. “No...?”

 

“No, Master.” Shiloe said lowly.

 

Severus’ nostrils flared.

 

‘Oh, that’s not a good sign.’ Shiloe reflected.

 

“You may call me ‘Sir’ when we are in public, and just _why_ are you outside of the castle without any accompaniment? Note that I could have overlooked that fact if the Headmaster was aware of where you were.” He pointed out.

 

Shiloe bit his lip. “Sir, it’s Cedric’s birthday soon. I wanted to get him a gift-“

 

“And you could not have asked _me_ to take you? I find that a simple request is usually sufficient to get me out of the castle during the summer holiday. All you had to do was _ask_.” Severus said.

 

‘Oh.’ “I didn’t know that, Sir. I’ll keep that in mind in the future.” Shiloe told him.

 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Indeed you will. We will be having a talk when we get back about some ground rules. I did not think we’d need to go over them, as you _claim_ to be older and more mature than Harry, but clearly, I was mistaken in that assumption.”

 

Shiloe winced. That stung. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

 

“You will not be punished _this_ time, but I am still not pleased with you right now. What were you going to get Mr. Diggory for a gift?” Severus asked. “I will go with you, since my business here is concluded and I have nowhere I’m needed at present.”

 

Shiloe shrugged. “I don’t know. I was going to get him a book, but he probably has all the ones he needs for his Healer training. We went to a bookstore near his house while I visited him earlier. I’m not sure _what_ to get him.”

 

Severus hummed. “Does he have an Apothecary Box? Every Healer keeps one, just in case.”

 

“I don’t think so.” Shiloe answered.

 

“It would be a box, about this big,” Severus held his hands up about two feet apart, “And he’d probably have kept it in his room.”

 

Shiloe shook his head. “No, I didn’t see one.”

 

Severus nodded. “Come with me, then.” He headed back toward the apothecary he had just exited.

 

They walked in, and Severus strode to the counter. “He’d like to see your available Apothecary Boxes.” He said, indicating Shiloe.

 

“Mr. Potter!” The shopkeeper hurried over and led him to a shelf stacked with boxes of every description. “Planning on becoming a Healer, then?” He asked.

 

Shiloe shook his head. “No, it’s for a friend. A birthday present.” He explained.

 

The shopkeeper nodded. “I’d recommend the willow, though the price is a bit high, it _is_ the best for its healing properties-“

 

“I’ll get the willow, then.” Shiloe interrupted.

 

The shopkeeper nodded and retrieved one of the lighter-coloured boxes. “Very good choice. It comes pre-filled with the standard potions, of course, and three extra vials for whatever extras may be needed.” He rang up the purchase and looked up. “That’ll be seven galleons.”

 

Shiloe paid and they left the shop, Shiloe shrinking the box and putting it in his pocket. “Thank you, Sir.”

 

Severus nodded. “When we get to the castle, we will be replacing the contents of the Apothecary Box with potions from my personal stores. The ones that come with it are not to be trusted. Mine are better.”

 

“You’d do that? For Cedric?” Shiloe asked in surprise.

 

“If he is to become a Healer, I naturally assume he’ll be the one treating Pack once he’s fully qualified?” Severus asked.

 

“Well, yes, probably-“

 

“Then I see no reason to give him inferior equipment.” Severus finished.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Good point.” He said.

 

*****

 

Shiloe finished labelling the last vial—a burn salve that Severus insisted would be well-suited for the Apothecary Box, as the standard one only treated minor surface burns—and turned around to find Severus standing right behind him, arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Now,” the man said, “ _Rules_.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “Yes, Master.” He answered. He was surprised the man had waited so long to bring it up again, honestly.

 

“You will, of course, obey me and Lucius. If one of us gives an order that contradicts another, you will bring it up immediately. You will respect us both, as well, obviously. You will Feed as usual, but I want to see you taking at least one _balanced_ meal a day in the Great Hall, even during holidays. You will keep up at least the _pretence_ of normality. You _will not_ ,” and here he levelled a fierce glare at Shiloe, “Leave Hogwarts alone without informing a _responsible adult_ —read: myself or Albus—of where you are going.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “Yes, Master.”

 

Severus continued. “You will also wear appropriate clothing when outside in inclement weather, though I have no complaints thus far on that score, I want to be clear on that. Lastly, you will not lie to me. I know that this one may prove more difficult, as, like all Slytherins, you will find ways to evade the truth if you feel you must. Rest assured that if I find you are lying to me, I will be most displeased, and you _will feel it_.” He warned.

 

“Yes, Master.” Shiloe said sourly.

 

Severus used a finger to tilt his face up and kissed him. “Obedience and respect, my pretty slave.”

 

Shiloe huffed, but remained silent.

 

Severus chuckled. “Just _try_. For me.” He told the teen.

 

Shiloe nodded.

 

“Is there anywhere you need to be? Or would you like to help me with something?” Severus asked.

 

Shiloe perked up. “Is this a _naked_ something?” He asked in interest.

 

Severus chuckled. “No. It’s a _potions_ something.” He answered.

 

“Oh.” Shiloe deflated. “What?”

 

“I need to make a new version of Wolfsbane to test its efficacy and shelf life after the modifications I’ve made to it, and see if it holds up as well in practice as it does on paper.” He explained, leading Shiloe out of his rooms and down the hallway to a hidden door. “My private lab. You will not reveal its location or the password to any students, save Harry if his need for me is dire enough. Flamingo.”

 

Shiloe followed him into the lab. “ _Flamingo_?!” He asked, holding in a laugh.

 

Severus turned to him and smirked. “A good password is one that is unexpected.” He reminded Shiloe.

 

Shiloe snorted. “In that case, it’s perfect.” He said.

 

“Indeed.” Severus said, getting a cauldron set up.

 

*****

 

“Severus set down some ground rules for me today.” Shiloe told Lo, throwing himself on the couch she was in with a smile.

 

Lo smiled at him. “Good. Rowena was wondering when the man would think to do so. He’s been far too lenient with you so far.” She remarked.

 

Shiloe snorted. “Don’t tell him that. The rules we have now are enough, thanks.”

 

“So, what are the rules?” Lo asked, as Rowena stepped out of her portrait and sat in the armchair Salazar usually occupied, listening intently.

 

Shiloe ticked them off on his fingers. “Obey him and Luc, respect them both, inform them of any contradicting orders, Feed as usual, but eat at least one balanced meal per day in the Great Hall—“

 

“One of mine, as well.” Lo told him, making him smile.

 

“—Don’t leave Hogwarts alone without telling him or Albus where I’ll be, wear appropriate clothing when outside, and don’t lie.” He finished.

 

Rowena nodded. “Good rules.” She commented.

 

Shiloe frowned. “Does that mean...?”

 

Rowena smirked and nodded. “I see you’ve figured it out. Finally.”

 

“I thought for sure _Salazar_ was your Dom.” Shiloe said softly to Lo.

 

Lo laughed. “No, he’s not. He’s into power games, but only a little, and he’s most definitely a bottom. A _pushy_ bottom, but a bottom nonetheless.” She told him.

 

Shiloe blinked, then smiled. “I see. That makes sense, now that I think about it.”

 

Lo shared a smile with him. “It _does_ rather explain some things, doesn’t it?” She teased.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Yes.” He said. “Now, I should get going. Dinner is starting soon, and I wouldn’t want to get in trouble this early. I’ll see you later.” He told them, getting up and walking into the alcove, coming out near the Great Hall.

 

He walked in and saw Severus sitting at the Head table. The man smiled and nodded to him.

 

Dumbledore looked pleased to see him. “Nice of you to join us, My Boy. Why don’t you join us up here? With most of the teachers gone, we have plenty of room at this table to spare.” He said.

 

Shiloe sighed, but walked over and took the empty seat in between Severus and, thankfully, Poppy.

 

Poppy smiled at him. “I’m glad to see you here.” She said.

 

Shiloe sighed. “Severus is to blame.” He said quietly, shooting the man a withering look.

 

Severus ignored him, a small smirk appearing on his face before it was wiped clean again.

 

Poppy chuckled. “Well, make sure you eat properly. Skipping meals isn’t good for Harry, even if _you_ don’t need them.” She advised.

 

Shiloe sighed and nodded. “Yes, Ma’am.” He replied politely.

 


	18. The Founders' Plan

Harry stood and closed the book he’d been reading; there was no way he’d get anything more out of it. He went over to Godric’s picture, where the man was napping, and rapped on the edge.

 

Godric woke with a start. “What?” He asked gruffly.

 

Harry snickered. “How do I access more of my powers? Is there any way besides just getting older? I need to be able to cast non-verbally before I can make any more progress in defending myself.” He told the man.

 

“I think you’ll just have to deal with your lot right now and let it happen naturally. You’re quite powerful already, for your age.” Godric told him.

 

Harry sighed. “I was afraid you’d say that.” He admitted.

 

Godric shrugged. “Well, it’s only the truth. Salazar has already decided it’s not worth his time to keep trying to teach you Obice. I just didn’t have the heart to tell you yet.”

 

“Well, then I guess I’ll just have to stick with Clipeo and Protego. Bollocks.” Harry muttered, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Quite. Can I go back to my nap, now?” Godric asked.

 

“Yeah, fine.” Harry said, walking back to the couch and falling onto it.

 

Lo came out of her frame. “If you need something to do, we can always try some speed training. You’re about at the level you should be to start that.”

 

Harry perked up. “Can we be done in half an hour so I can shower before dinner?” He asked.

 

Lo nodded. “I see no problem with that, Child. Let’s go, then.” She said, leading the way through the room and out into the forest.

  
Harry followed excitedly. He’d never tried speed training before, so this would be a new experience for him.

 

‘You won’t like it, it’s not fun.’ Shiloe warned. ‘Lo’s quite the taskmaster. Er, taskmistress, actually.’ He corrected himself.

 

“Don’t care.” Harry muttered. “It’s still something to _do_.”

 

Lo stopped in the clearing she used with Shiloe and turned. “Now, I will give you a weather condition, and your job is to create it in this clearing, as quickly as you can.” She said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Rain.” Lo said.

 

Harry concentrated for a few moments, then smiled as it began raining.

 

“Hail. Faster, Child.”

 

Harry concentrated again, and the rain solidified and began pelting them.

 

“Sun. Faster.”

 

Shiloe sighed. ‘I _did_ warn you.’ He said.

 

*****

 

Harry sat down in between Snape and Pomfrey, dishing himself up some breakfast.

 

An owl came in and flew toward him. Harry smiled, recognizing the grey owl with black spots as Luna’s. He took the two scrolls from the owl and fed it a bit of bacon. The owl nuzzled him happily, then nipped gently at his fingers before flying off again.

 

Harry unrolled one of the scrolls, looking at it for only a second before he rolled it again, face flaming as he choked.

 

“Are you okay, Harry?” Snape asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Luna.” He explained.

 

Snape sniffed. “I see.”

 

Harry unrolled the other parchment.

 

“Harry,

 

I thought you might be missing me, so I drew a self-portrait for you. Enjoy!

 

All my love,

 

Luna”

 

Harry shook his head. Why her self-portrait had needed to be a picture of her lying in a field of flowers _nude_ , he had no idea, but he wasn’t going to complain about it.

 

He slipped the picture into his pocket to peruse later as he ate, smiling slightly.

 

Dumbledore smiled at him. “Having a good morning, My Boy?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Luna’s great. I miss her.” He said.

 

Dumbledore chuckled. “There’s only a week left before the other students return. I daresay you’ll see her again soon.”

 

“I suppose so.” Harry agreed. He really _was_ missing her, though.

 

He finished his breakfast and headed back to his rooms, throwing himself down on his bed and taking out the picture again. He unrolled it and looked it over. Luna had a serene smile on her face, and both of her hands were behind her head, raising her breasts a bit and showing them off to advantage. He let his eyes wander down and gulped. Either she was shaving, or she’d started to use a hair-removing cream at some point, because she was now _bare_ down there, when he remembered seeing her naked before, and she had most definitely had pubic hair, as far as he remembered. Her left leg was drawn up, showing just a hint of the pink insides. He reached down and adjusted himself.

 

‘Wow, there’s really something to be said about having a girlfriend like Luna.’ He thought, a smile spreading across his face. He now had wank material for a good long while.

 

‘More than I needed to see of her. Again.’ Shiloe’s wry voice sounded in his mind.

 

“What do you mean, ‘ _again_?!’ And can’t you give me some _warning_ before you decide to look? That picture is _private_!” Harry snapped, rolling it up.

 

‘Oh, _relax_. I’m not interested in _her_. And just so you know, she insisted on showering with me the day that Lucius had his check-up. When she insisted on sleeping over?’ Shiloe reminded Harry.

 

Harry flushed. “You _showered_ with _my girlfriend_?!” He shouted.

 

‘She said that it would save on time, which it did. Oh, calm down.’ Shiloe said in an annoyed tone. ‘She thinks of me as an older brother, she said. There was nothing sexual about it, and remember: I don’t like girls that way. She’s safe from me. As for giving you warning, I’m afraid that’s a moot point. If I want to talk to you, I have to be looking through your eyes. That’s how this works.’

 

Harry sighed. “Great. Well, I suppose there’s nothing to be done about it. Just promise me you’ll never _touch_ her.”

 

Shiloe sighed. ‘I will never entertain sexual thoughts about your girlfriend, nor will I ever touch her in a sexual manner. I swear it on our magic.’ He said solemnly.

 

“I guess that’s the best I’m going to get.” Harry said, rolling his eyes.

 

‘Look, I’d _never_ think that you were going to steal one of _my_ anchors away from me, so the least you could do is afford me the same trust. She’s _your_ girl. All for you. Believe me?’ Shiloe asked in a hopeful tone.

 

“Yeah, fine. I believe you. But I don’t have to _like_ it that you’ve seen her naked, more than once.”

 

Shiloe groaned. ‘Trust me, the sight did _nothing_ for me.’

 

Helga walked into the room. “Arguing with yourself?” She asked Harry amicably, sitting down on the bed.

 

Harry shrugged. “Kind of. He’s seen Luna naked, and I don’t really like that.”

 

Helga rolled her eyes. “Side-effect of having a Shiloe: You can’t really have privacy in some things. But he’s gay, so you know he’ll never touch her.” She said lightly.

 

‘Thank you!’ Shiloe’s voice called out. ‘That’s what I’ve been saying, but _noo_ , you won’t listen to _me_.’

 

“He’s been saying that, but I don’t really believe it. I mean, he’s attracted to Malfoy, isn’t he? And they could be siblings! They look _really_ similar!” Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

 

‘Oh, please, they could _not_. And _Draco_ happens to have the right equipment for me to be attracted to him, thank you very much.’ Shiloe’s droll voice rang out.

 

“Harry.” Helga said, grabbing his hand. “Shiloe will not take that which is yours. A Shiloe’s job is to be a _support_ , not a thief. If he says he’ll stay away from her, you can trust him. And that _is_ what he’s been saying, is it not?” She asked, raising a brow.

 

Harry sighed, nodding. “It is.”

 

Helga smiled. “Then you can trust him.”

 

“Alright.” Harry said. “I suppose you’re right.”

 

“Of _course_ I am!” Helga said brightly. “Now, come out here, we wanted to talk to you.”

 

Harry got up and followed her out of the room.

 

Everyone was out of their frames and they were sitting in the same places they’d been in when he first met them all.

 

Harry took the free chair and Helga walked over to Salazar’s, sitting on his lap and curling into his embrace.

 

“Harry.” Rowena spoke. “We have a task for you.”

 

Harry perked up. “For _me_? Not Shiloe?”

 

Godric smiled. “No, we feel that _you_ are better suited for this than he is.” He said.

 

“It is something we want done, and we talked to the Headmaster about it. He’s agreed to make a few changes in the Great Hall, you’ll see what we mean the next time you’re in there, but more progress needs to happen, and Shiloe can only help so much.” Salazar said.

 

“What do you want me to do, then?” Harry asked, leaning forward.

 

Rowena smiled. “Unite the houses of Hogwarts.” She said.

 

“Unite the… How in the hell am I supposed to do _that_?!” Harry asked in shock.

 

Helga giggled from where she sat, her voice sounding detached again. “The stones can help you.” She said.

 

Salazar sighed. “He can’t hear them, Love.” He reminded her.

 

“But _Luna_ can.” Helga insisted. “She’ll help.”

 

Godric shrugged and shook his head. “Either way, all we want you to do is try to sit with people from every house whenever you can. Make sure people know that the smaller tables that now fill the Great Hall means that they can sit with whomever they please, no matter who is in which house. We don’t want the houses to remain as separated by things as they are now. We never intended for the house rivalries to become so strong. Mingle a bit, let everyone feel welcome that asks to sit near you. It will take some doing, but we think that if everyone sees _you_ doing it, they’ll be willing to break down the walls themselves. They just need a leader among them to do it _first_.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “I can _try_. Why didn’t you do this _before_ , though?”

 

“The winds are beginning to rage now.” Helga said airily.

 

Salazar grimaced. “That phrase again, Love?” He looked up at Harry. “That phrase always means that war is on the horizon. We’ve _tried_ to intermingle the houses before, but it’s never worked. _This_ time, though, with _you_ setting an example for the others, we stand a bit more of a chance. It _needs_ to be done. The Slytherins that haven’t yet chosen a side in this war _could_ be swayed to your side, if they only knew that it was a viable option. And let’s face it, anything that keeps them out of this latest Dark Lord’s clutches is a good thing.”

 

“I don’t see why you’re not asking Shiloe to do this. He’s got anchors in every house except Ravenclaw, and Luna’s pack. He could do it, too.” Harry pointed out.

 

Rowena shook her head. “No, he’ll only sit with Pack. We want a more _varied_ group to be seated together. If no one from another house wants to sit with you, start _inviting_ people. People you don’t know, even. Accept anyone that asks to sit with you, whether you know them or not. We need you to set an example.”

 

Harry nodded. “Okay, I’ll do it.” He said.

 

*****

 

“Harry, My Boy, it’s time for you to get your school supplies for this year.” Dumbledore told him, handing him a long list. “These are what you’ll need. Would you rather go with Minerva, or Severus? Both have agreed to take you, you have only to choose.”

 

Harry took the list and scanned it while he ate. “I suppose I’ll go with Professor McGonagall.” He said, looking at her.

 

Professor McGonagall gave him a smile. “It’ll be a pleasure to take you, Mr. Potter. Shall we go today?” She asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Sure.”

 

“When you’ve finished eating, we’ll go, then.” She said.

 

“Alright.” Harry said with a smile.

 

*****

 

Harry took his books and robes out of his pockets, resizing them. He hung the robes in his wardrobe and stacked the books on the desk, then threw himself onto the bed. “I’m beat.” He declared to the room.

 

‘I don’t blame you. By the way, I need to come Out.’ Shiloe told him.

 

Harry sighed. “Fine.” He relaxed and let Shiloe surface.

 

Shiloe came Out and headed out to the common room. “Voco Charlie.” He said to his ring.

 

“Yeah? Hang on a sec.” Charlie’s voice came through.

 

Shiloe waited while he heard rustling and a few grunts.

 

“Okay, what’s up?” Charlie asked, breathing heavily.

 

Shiloe smiled. Apparently, he’d caught the redhead at work. “I need a Feeding soon, and it has to be you. It’s non-negotiable.”

 

Charlie chuckled. “Oh, _is_ it? Well, I can make the trip to the Burrow tonight, but I can’t stay for long. I need to be back by tomorrow, and I can’t Apparate back in one go. It needs to be smaller trips.” He said.

 

“That’s fine, I can meet you there. I’ll head over there now. About how long are you still working for?” He asked.

 

Charlie sighed. “Give me… Three hours. We’re working with some hatchlings right now, and we need to get them settled before I can leave.” He explained. “Shit! Gotta go, see you tonight!” He said quickly, then cut the connection.

 

Shiloe called Severus on his ring and quickly explained where he was going and why.

 

“Inform me when you’ve returned.” Was the man’s only directive.

 

Shiloe snorted and shook his head in bemusement, heading for the Floo. He firecalled The Burrow.

 

“Harry, goodness me!” Molly said when he called out to her.

 

“Not quite, no. I need to come over for a bit. Charlie’s going to be meeting me there later on. I need to Feed.” Shiloe explained.

 

Molly nodded. “Fine, then, Shiloe. Come on through.”

 

Shiloe Flooed over and smiled at Molly. “Sorry if I startled you.” He said sheepishly.

 

Molly beamed at him. “Not at all! It’s good to see you! Ron, Ginny and the twins are outside if you’d like to see them.” She told him.

 

Shiloe nodded and headed outside.

 

“Shi? What are _you_ doing here? Not that it’s not nice to see you, but…” Ron trailed off with a shrug.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “I need a Feeding from Charlie. He’ll be heading over after work.” He explained.

 

Ginny rushed over. “Hi!” She said, hanging back.

 

“You’re learning. I’m impressed with your restraint.” Shiloe told her approvingly.

 

Ginny flushed. “Well, I didn’t exactly _mean_ to drive you away. I did some reading since the last time we met, and I learned that I shouldn’t take it personally. _All_ Shiloe try to avoid physical touch. I didn’t know that I was basically emotionally raping you every time I touched you. I didn’t mean to force my emotions on you like that.” She told him sheepishly. “Forgive me?”

 

“I suppose I can.” Shiloe said with a smile. “And yes, it _is_ kind of like emotional rape, so try not to do it again. If you absolutely _must_ hug me or touch me, _ask_ first. I’ll probably say yes.”

 

Ginny smiled and nodded. “Got it.”

 

Fred and George were walking towards them, flickering in and out of view.

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow. “Testing a new product, are we?” He asked.

 

Fred grinned. “It doesn’t work-“

 

“For as long as intended.” George finished.

 

“But we’ll work on it.” Fred added.

 

Shiloe raised an eyebrow. “How long is it supposed to work?” He asked.

 

“Three hours.” George told him.

 

Fred shrugged. “But right now, it starts wearing off after two, and you kind of flicker in and out of view until it’s out of your system.” He explained, as George went invisible again.

 

“Like that.” The now-invisible form of George said helpfully.

 

Shiloe grinned. “That could be useful. Would you mind letting me have it? I’m fine with the product wearing off early, I can keep track of time when I’m using it.” He promised.

 

“Sure!” Fred said, smiling widely. “What are you planning on using it _for_?” He asked conspiratorially.

 

Shiloe smirked. “Now, that would be _telling_.” He said.

 

“You’ll let us know _after_ you do whatever you’re planning on doing, right?” George asked, then turned visible again.

 

Shiloe nodded. “Yeah, that sounds fine to me.” He confirmed.

 

Fred grabbed his hand. “Then come on, we’ll show you where the magic happens and give you some free samples!” He said, dragging the other teen into the house and up the stairs.

 

Shiloe gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the exuberance coming from Fred.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiloe: Just the Two of Us chapter 11 coincides with this chapter. Happens after the first break.


	19. The Arrangement

Shiloe and Charlie finished eating at the same time, and Charlie sat back with a happy sigh. “That was great, Mum. Your cooking is always so much better than what’s made at the reserve.”

 

Molly smiled happily. “Well, feel free to come home for dinner whenever you want, Dear. Now, I’ll let you and Shiloe go. Remember silencing charms.” She warned.

 

Shiloe flushed as Charlie chuckled and stood. “Come on, Shi.” He said, heading up the stairs.

 

Shiloe followed him up and as soon as the door was closed behind him, Charlie was on him, kissing him breathless and fisting his hands in Shiloe’s hair, pulling gently. “Missed you.” The dragon tamer breathed against Shiloe’s lips.

 

Shiloe moaned, pressing against Charlie eagerly. “Missed you, too. How do you want to do this?” He asked, rocking his hips impatiently.

 

Charlie growled, then nipped at Shiloe’s lower lip sharply. “I want you to ride me. Can you do that? _Will_ you do that for me?” He asked, pulling back far enough to see Shiloe’s eyes.

 

Shiloe grinned. “Of course I can and _will_. I’d like nothing better.” He said.

 

“Good.” Charlie breathed, thrusting his hips forward against Shiloe’s. “Very good.”

 

“Mm, silencing charm!” Shiloe remembered, causing Charlie to chuckle against his neck where he was currently kissing.

 

“Right. Can you cast one? I’m a bit busy…” The dragon tamer bit down gently, and Shiloe gasped, arching into the bite.

 

“Just… Let me…” Shiloe managed to free his wand and cast a quick silencing charm. “There.”

 

Charlie growled and sucked on his neck. “We should really be doing this on the bed.” He mused, turning them both and stumbling forward a few steps before they overbalanced, landing on the floor. “I suppose here’s good, too.” He said, rolling over so Shiloe was on top.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Come on, let’s get into bed. There’s no reason to torture our backs when the bed’s _right there_.” He said, standing and helping the redhead up.

 

Charlie shoved him onto the bed and crawled over him. “There, that’s better. Now, about these clothes…” He began unbuttoning Shiloe’s shirt.

 

“What about yours?” Shiloe asked, reaching for the hem of Charlie’s muscle shirt.

 

“Mine can wait. I want you naked, five minutes ago.” The dragon tamer said firmly, finally getting the shirt open and helping Shiloe wriggle out of it. He turned his attention to Shiloe’s trousers, quickly unbuttoning them and helping the teen slide them off. “Mm, that’s a sight that never gets old.” He purred, raking his eyes over Shiloe’s form hungrily.

 

Shiloe stretched and writhed, putting on a show. “Are you just going to stare, or are you going to _do_ something about it?” He teased.

 

Charlie snarled and pinned Shiloe beneath him with his arms stretched above his head, grinding their hips together. “Lie completely still. Alright?” He asked.

 

Shiloe nodded. “I won’t move.” He promised.

 

Charlie lifted up and stripped off his shirt, then unbuttoned his trousers.

 

Shiloe was watching his hands raptly. “I’d really like to help you with that.” He said quietly.

 

Charlie flashed him a grin. “Just hold still.” He said, getting up and shoving his trousers down his legs.

 

Shiloe bit his lip. “Are you sure?” He asked, raking his eyes over Charlie’s form as the hands above his head clenched spasmodically.

 

Charlie climbed back onto the bed, positioning himself over Shiloe. “You can move now.” He said with a smile, leaning in to kiss the brunet.

 

Shiloe groaned and accepted the kiss, reaching up to tangle his hands in Charlie’s hair.

 

Charlie groaned and rolled them over, reaching down to grab his wand where he had dropped it a few minutes ago. He lubed the fingers of one hand and urged Shiloe to spread his legs. He slid one finger into Shiloe, who moaned and pushed back against it.

 

“Fuck, how are you always so _tight_?” He asked.

 

Shiloe licked his lips. “Shiloe healing spell. Standard rule for Shiloe: Leave your Host with no trace of what you do. Every time I go back In, this body is essentially virgin again.” He explained.

 

Charlie groaned and closed his eyes. “Fuck, that’s hot. Really?” He asked.

 

Shiloe leaned in and kissed him. “Yes, really. Like that thought, do you?” He asked in amusement.

 

Charlie added a second finger and worked to stretch him. “I do. Mm, my own little virgin, that I can deflower over and over again.” He purred.

 

Shiloe shivered as those fingers brushed against his prostate. “As many times as you want.” He promised.

 

Charlie slipped in a third finger and twisted them, watching as Shiloe gasped and arched above him. “You know, I might just get addicted to sex with you.”

 

Shiloe groaned as Charlie’s fingers worked him open. “I wouldn’t mind. It’ll keep me alive, so I really have no complaints on that score.”

 

Charlie pulled his fingers out and lubed his cock. “Alright, then. Ride me, Shi.”

 

Shiloe lifted up and sank down on Charlie’s cock, moaning lowly at the intense stretch. He fully seated himself, then paused for a moment to reacquaint himself with the feeling. “Mm, yes, _that’s_ what I needed.” He leaned in to kiss the dragon tamer.

 

Charlie accepted the kiss, tangling his hands in Shiloe’s hair. He sighed as the brunet began moving, bouncing on him slowly. “Faster!” He urged, growling when Shiloe shot him a cheeky smirk.

 

Shiloe sped up, bouncing on Charlie’s cock for a little while before he switched to rolling his hips, giving the redhead just enough sensation to qualify as a tease.

 

Charlie grabbed his hips and tried to guide him, but Shiloe stopped moving completely and grabbed the hands, pinning them next to Charlie’s head. “Ah-ah. _I’m_ on top, I set the pace. Just lie back and let me do the work.”

 

Charlie laid back with a heavy sigh. “Fine. I’ll just lay here-“ He gasped as Shiloe began bouncing again, “and be hard _forever_.” He finished with a tight voice.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Oh, I wouldn’t do _that_ to you. You’ll get to come, don’t worry.” He assured the redhead, reaching for his own cock.

 

Charlie watched as Shiloe began stroking himself as he bounced, shamelessly putting on a display for his anchor. “Like what you see?” He asked cheekily.

 

Charlie licked his lips. “You’re so hot.” He answered a bit breathlessly.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “I’m glad to hear that.” He grabbed his wand and traced it over Charlie’s neck. “Ever heard of sex magic?” He asked conversationally.

 

Charlie nodded. “Yeah. Never tried it, but-“

 

“Would you _like_ to?” Shiloe asked softly. “I only know the _one_ spell so far, but I think you’d like it.” He said. “Salazar taught it to me.” He explained.

 

Charlie moaned. “Fuck, yeah.” He agreed, watching Shiloe through narrowed eyes.

 

Shiloe grinned and ran his wand down Charlie’s neck, whispering, “Sensum.” He leaned in and nibbled at Charlie’s neck.

 

“Oh, _Merlin_!” Charlie shivered, and Shiloe grinned against the skin, swirling his tongue over a patch of skin before he sucked at it. “Shiloe, if you keep doing that, I’m going to come!” He warned, clutching desperately at Shiloe’s hips.

 

Shiloe pulled away and grabbed his own cock again. “Just hold back and wait for me.” He said, fisting himself quickly.

 

Charlie closed his eyes, apparently trying to stave off his orgasm.

 

Shiloe moaned as he felt his own orgasm rushing towards him. “Alright, you can let it go now!” He gasped out as he shuddered in release.

 

Charlie slammed himself upwards, burying himself deeply in Shiloe as he came hard. He fell back afterwards, grunting as Shiloe let himself land over the redhead’s chest.

 

“That was good.” The brunet panted with a smile.

 

“Mm.” Charlie agreed. “What time is it?” He asked.

 

Shiloe cast tempus. “It’s almost eight.” He informed the redhead.

 

Charlie groaned. “I have to leave within the next half-hour, or I’ll never make it back in time.”

 

Shiloe sighed. “Fine. Let’s get you dressed and you can say good-byes before you have to leave.” He said grudgingly.

 

Charlie smiled as Shiloe got up. “I wish we had time for a second go.” He said, standing and wrapping his arms around Shiloe.

 

Shiloe smiled fondly and shook his head. “Well, we don’t.” He said, grabbing Charlie’s trousers and handing them to the man. “Dress.” He ordered.

 

Charlie pulled his trousers on, grumbling.

 

*****

 

Shiloe stayed at the burrow for a while, wondering what was keeping Bill so late. He was on desk duty, so there was no reason for him to stay at work until _nine_ at night.

 

Bill finally appeared on the front lawn, looking tired and a bit stressed.

 

Shiloe jumped off the couch and ran out to meet him. “What the hell kept you at work _this_ late?!” He asked, ushering the man inside and sitting him at the table.

 

Molly joined them and began ladling some still-warm stew into a bowl. “Eat, Dear.” She told him gently. “Remember, you’re eating for two, now.”

 

Bill began to eat. “They’re a bit upset that I went and got pregnant.” He explained to Shiloe between bites. “I’m one of the best curse-breakers they’ve got, and having me on desk duty is a bit hard on everybody. They’re giving me extra paperwork in retaliation.”

 

Shiloe bristled. “But it’s not like it’s your _fault_ you’re pregnant! Can they even _do_ that?!” He asked in anger.

 

“They can, and are.” Bill answered in resignation. “I didn’t really _have_ to stay so late, but it makes it easier on me tomorrow. Otherwise I’d be bogged down with paperwork first thing in the morning, and no one wants that.”

 

Shiloe sighed. “I suppose not.” He agreed.

 

“Why are you even _here_?” Bill asked. “I thought you were at Hogwarts. School starts up again in a week.”

 

Shiloe grinned. “I needed to Feed, and it had to be Charlie. I called him and we met here.”

 

Bill nodded. “Who all knows you’re here?” He asked.

 

“Severus. He can tell Dumbledore if the old man needs to know.” Shiloe said lightly.

 

Bill finished his bowl of stew and sighed, leaning back in his chair. “That was good. Want to go up to the room? We can spend some time together before you head back. Or you can spend the night.”

 

Shiloe cocked his head. “I think it’d probably be best if I spent the night.” He mused. “It’s already pretty late.”

 

Bill nodded. “Let’s head up to the room.” He stood and grabbed Shiloe’s hand. “We’re going to bed, Mum!” He announced. “Shi’s going to stay the night!”

 

Molly’s voice rang out from the sitting room: “All right, Dear. Sleep tight, you two!”

 

Shiloe and Bill headed up the stairs. Once they were in the room, Bill eyed Shiloe. “I don’t think I own a single thing that will fit you for pyjamas. You’re so _tiny_.”

 

Shiloe flushed. “Well, it’s not like I’m this small by _choice_!” He defended himself, then fell silent as he heard Severus’ voice in his ear. “Hang on a sec.” He brought his ring up to his mouth. “Yes?”

 

“Are you back at Hogwarts yet?” Severus asked.

 

“No, I’ll let you know when I’m back. I waited for Bill to come home, and it’s a bit late, so I decided to stay the night at the Burrow.” Shiloe explained.

 

Severus sighed. “In the future, you will let me know if you are going to be gone overnight. Add that to your rules.”

 

Shiloe rolled his eyes. “Yes, Master.” He muttered sullenly.

 

Bill blinked, and one brow rose. ‘Master?’ He mouthed.

 

Shiloe held up his free hand. “Was there anything else?” He asked.

 

“That is all. I’ll see Harry tomorrow evening for Occlumency. No excuses.” Severus said, then cut the connection.

 

Shiloe sighed, dropping his hands and shrugging. “My relationship with Severus is… Unconventional.”

 

Bill blew out a breath. “I had assumed so, I just didn’t know to what extent. Still, _Master_?” He asked in distaste.

 

Shiloe smiled. “Mm. Master/slave. He’s too controlling for any other dynamic. Don’t worry, I’m a fully consenting participant, and I like the arrangement.” He assured the redhead.

 

Bill shook his head. “Well, I suppose that’s all I can hope for. As I was saying earlier, I have nothing that’ll fit you, so—“

 

“I can sleep in the altogether, it doesn’t bother me, you know that.” Shiloe interrupted. “And I’m sure we can transfigure something for me tomorrow. Unless you’ve altered your clothes before?” He asked.

 

Bill smiled. “Not the ones I’ve bought more recently, no. I’m sure we can find something you’ll be amenable to wearing.” He said, undressing.

 

Shiloe watched him undress as he peeled off his own clothes, leaving them in a heap next to the bed. He got into the bed and reclined.

 

Bill finished undressing and got in beside him. “You have no idea how tired I’ve been lately.” He said, smiling as Shiloe draped himself comfortably over Bill’s chest.

 

“I’m sorry, for what it’s worth. It _was_ an accident.” Shiloe reminded him.

 

Bill chuckled. “Oh, I know. I’m not mad about it. I enjoyed _getting_ this way, after all.” He reminded Shiloe.

 

Shiloe hummed. “What did your Healer say last time you saw her?” He asked.

 

Bill smiled. “All normal, nothing to worry about.” He replied.

 

“Good.” Shiloe said. “Go to sleep now. I’ll be here in the morning.” He said, laying a kiss on Bill’s chest.

 

Bill hummed in assent, closing his eyes. “Love you, Shi.”

 

“Love you, too, Bill.” Shiloe said with a smile.

 

He listened to the beating of Bill’s heart and the quiet rasp of his deep, even breathing as the redhead slipped into slumber.

 

Once the man was asleep, he dressed and slipped out of the room, walking downstairs quietly.

 

Molly and Arthur were still up, but everyone else was asleep. He paused in the doorway of the sitting room, waiting for Molly to notice him.

 

Never one to miss a thing, Molly looked up a few moments after Shiloe had leaned against the wall, smiling. “Yes, Dear?” She asked mildly.

 

Shiloe sighed, running a hand through his hair, since he was among Pack only. He could let his disquiet show around Molly and Arthur. He could trust them. “Molly, I need to know, has he been working this late _every_ night?” He asked.

 

Molly sighed. “He has, Dear.” She confirmed. “I just don’t know what to _do_ about it, though. He’s always been such a _good_ boy, he’d never complain about it unless he was under Healer’s orders to not work so hard. He refuses to tell his superiors that the others are laying most of the work on him, and he _does_ the work instead, and it’s running him ragged.”

 

Shiloe nodded. “Right. I’m going to send you some money via Hedwig once I get back to Hogwarts—“

 

Molly opened her mouth, and Shiloe held up a hand.

 

“Let me finish, please. I want you to buy a new owl, one that’s quick and reliable. It’s going to need to be able to fly _fast_ and _often_. You’re going to send me weekly reports of when he leaves for work and when he comes home. If I deem that he’s overworking himself, you can bet I’ll have something to say about it.” Shiloe finished firmly, then smiled at Molly. “Can you do that for me?”

 

Molly nodded. “I’ll make sure you’re informed, Dear. Thank you for looking after him. Heavens knows, that boy _needs_ a minder. He’s lucky to have you, although I’m sure he’d be appalled to know that we’re doing this.” She said in amusement.

 

Arthur just laughed quietly. “Well, he’ll never hear it from _me_. I know better than to go against my Mollywobbles when it comes to her boys.” He said pressing a kiss to the side of Molly’s head.

 

Molly flushed and hit his shoulder playfully. “Oh, Arthur, stop it!” She said happily.

 

Shiloe smiled at the exchange. “I’ll get back up to Bill now. Thank you, Molly.” He said.

 

“Anytime, Dear.” Molly told him.

 

Shiloe headed back up to the room and undressed, slipping back into bed and laying his head back on Bill’s chest, soaking in the warmth of his body. He’d have to look after Bill, if the man wasn’t going to look after himself. No one was allowed to hurt a pack member, and most especially not one of a Shiloe’s anchors. It just wasn’t to be borne.

 


	20. Building a Barrier

Shiloe walked up to Hogwarts’ gates from his Apparition point and informed Severus that he was back.

 

“Good. I expect to see Harry at seven.” He said firmly, then cut the connection.

 

Shiloe smiled and shook his head with a sigh. ‘Well, I should have expected that reaction. At least he didn’t yell at me.’

 

He headed toward the Forbidden Forest, walking into the shade of a large tree and stepping out into the alcove in his common room.

 

Helga and Salazar were in the common room dancing, and Shiloe leaned against the wall for a few moments, watching them. They looked good together.

 

When the dance ended, Shiloe applauded them softly.

 

Helga turned with a wide smile and curtseyed. “Thank you, my good Sir.” She said amiably. “I’m glad to see you back. Did you have _permission_ to stay the night last night?” She asked.

 

Shiloe pulled a face. “No, but Master called me on the ring and now I have to get permission to be gone overnight, as well.” He explained.

 

Salazar smirked. “A good Dom will always make sure they know of your whereabouts. Don’t worry too much about it.” He said lightly.

 

Shiloe shook his head and walked into Helga’s room, then let Harry surface.

 

‘I spent the night with Bill. Molly will be sending us weekly reports on his working habits, and I will let you know if there’s any action that needs to be taken in response. You have Occlumency at seven PM.’ He informed Harry as the teen took in his surroundings.

 

“All right.” Harry said evenly. “I’ll be there. Snape’ll have my head if I’m not.” He muttered to himself, walking out into the common room.

 

Salazar smiled. “Harry, nice to see you.” He said amiably.

 

Harry returned the smile. “Yeah, you too.” He said, sitting on the couch. “So, is there anything interesting going on with you guys today?” He asked.

 

Helga smiled. “No, today is a day for leisure. Why, did you _want_ to do something?” She asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “Not really. I kind of just want to sit and relax for a few hours.”

 

Salazar shrugged. “Fine. You can watch us dance, if you want. Helga, Dearest, I’m not finished yet.” He said, holding out an impatient hand.

 

Helga giggled and moved back into his arms.

 

Salazar began leading her around the room again at a brisk pace.

 

Harry just leaned his head against the back of the couch and let his mind drift.

 

*****

 

“Enter.” Harry took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping through to Severus’ private rooms.

 

“Sir.” He said nervously.

 

“Potter.” Severus returned, then gestured to the couch. “Sit.”

 

Harry sat, and Severus took the chair. “Have you been clearing your mind each night?” The man asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Er, yeah.” He said, obviously uncomfortable.

 

“So you know by now the feeling of the blankness of mind you are attempting to create, correct?” Severus asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “I suppose so. Sir.”

 

Severus nodded. “Very well. Do you think you could simulate that state within your mind without having… Done anything beforehand?” He asked.

 

“ _Maybe_.” Harry said warily. “I can certainly _try_.” He offered.

 

Severus sighed heavily. “Do so.” He told the teen.

 

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to recreate the lassitude and blankness of thought he felt after an orgasm. He finally managed to clear his mind and opened his eyes. “Alright.” He said.

 

Severus aimed his wand at Harry and spoke: “Legilimens.”

 

Harry felt a brush against his mind, and concentrated on not thinking.

 

Severus withdrew after a moment and nodded. “Good. Now, that approach is only the first step. To _truly_ block someone, you will need to do something else. Clearing your mind of everything will only repel the initial probing, but if one looks _further_ , which almost always is the case, they _will_ find your thoughts, no matter how hard you try to hide them. The next step is to create a barrier around your mind, and store everything except your stream-of-consciousness behind it.” He told the teen.

 

Harry nodded. “How do I do that, Sir?”

 

“You must envision a wall surrounding your mind. Choose something sturdy. Stone and brick are both good choices.” Severus said helpfully.

 

“Would steel work?” Harry asked.

 

Severus frowned. “Metal would be strong.” He allowed. “But it is harder to work with. If you go that route, you will need help to fashion your walls. Help from someone related to you would be best, as the familial bond makes it easier to work within a person’s mind.”

 

“I can help.” Helga appeared in the room, standing before the fireplace.

 

Severus jumped, then scowled at her. “How long have you been in here?” He asked sharply.

 

Helga smiled serenely. “You can’t keep _mist_ out of your rooms. Besides, I can bypass any wards placed in Hogwarts. I am part of her, after all.” She said, sitting on the couch next to Harry. “As I said, I can help him fashion his walls. We are distant relations, but I am familiar with the type of mind he has, and I will be able to go inside and help him build walls. It is a good idea.”

 

“Very well.” Severus agreed. “I’ll give him one week to work with you on his barrier, then I will want him back to test it out.”

 

Harry nodded. “So I’m free to go?” He asked.

 

Severus inclined his head. “That’s all for now. I will see you next week, same time.” He said.

 

Harry nodded and left, heading into an alcove and shadow-walking back to his common room.

 

Helga followed him and beckoned him forward, leading him into her room. “Sit.” She said, pointing to the bed.

 

Harry sat, and Helga sat cross-legged in front of him. “I need to use Legilimency on you to help you fashion your walls. Do I have your permission?” She asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, go ahead.”

 

Helga smiled and took his face in her hands, gazing into his eyes. “Legilimens.” She whispered, and Harry could feel her in his mind, a light, floaty presence, calming and refreshing, like the mental equivalent of a cool breeze.

 

“Envision a metal plate, about thirty meters high, right here.” Her voice reverberated through Harry’s head, and he felt her presence graze the air in front of where her mental presence was.

 

Harry did so, and she hummed. “You’ll need to come in here to do this properly.” She said, and _pulled_.

 

Harry felt reality slide away, and then he was standing in a void, staring at the metal plate he’d created. “Um…” He looked around, bewildered. “Am I in my head?” He asked.

 

Helga’s voice giggled. “Yes, silly! You _have_ to be in your head to create a strong barrier. I can only help and guide you, you have to _fashion_ it yourself.”

 

Harry sighed. “Of course. So, what do I do?” He asked, rubbing his hands together.

 

“Create another plate, just like the first, that rests up against the first one. You’ll need to weld them together.” Helga supplied, and Harry did so, creating a second plate. “Just envision yourself holding whatever instruments you need. You’re in your mind, visualization is strong here.”

 

Harry imagined he was holding a flamethrower, and suddenly, one was in his hands. He grinned. “Brilliant!” He said enthusiastically, welding the two plates together. He looked up, realizing that he wasn’t tall enough to weld them any higher. “Um…”

 

“ _Fly_ , Harry.” Helga’s voice urged him, clearly amused. “ _Your_ head, remember. You don’t need a broom to fly in here.”

 

Harry flushed. “Right.” He jumped and thought of flying, and suddenly, he was floating, higher and higher. He gave a breathy laugh and continued welding.

 

*****

 

Harry looked at the giant metal dome around him. “So, it’s almost done.” He said.

 

“It is. Now, before you lay the last plate, make sure all your memories are safely behind the walls.” Helga warned him. “It’s much harder to put them away once you’ve _formed_ the walls, and you’ll be learning _that_ next.”

 

Harry nodded, peeking out of the wall’s opening and seeing tendrils of memory floating free. “Er, _how_ do I get them in here?” He asked.

 

Helga sighed fondly. “Call them to you. They’re _your_ memories, they’ll obey.” She said simply.

 

Harry concentrated on the memories, telling them to get behind the walls. They moved toward and past him, settling in any free spaces they could find. Some of them had to shrink to fit, but Harry had learned over the past few hours that memories _had_ no sizes and merely appeared however they wished from one moment to the next.

 

Once all his memories were settled inside the walls of the dome, Harry called up the last metal plate.

 

“Get outside of it, and weld it from the other side. If you get stuck behind it, you’ll have to take several hours to get free, and you’ve spent nearly all night on this already. You’ll be sleeping through breakfast this morning, I’m afraid, but I’ll explain things to Severus, and it should be fine.” Helga informed him.

 

Harry snorted. “Why would _he_ care if I miss breakfast?” He asked, settling the plate into place and welding it to the others.

 

Helga giggled. “I think you’ll find that both Severus _and_ Lucius have quite a bit of interest in how you are doing physically. It _is_ their job to look after you.” She pointed out.

 

Harry sighed. “ _Shiloe_.” He said firmly. “It’s their job to look after _Shiloe_.” He corrected her.

 

Helga huffed disapprovingly. “And as Shiloe is a part of _you_ , _you_ are _also_ their responsibility. Trust me, they see it that way.” She said, her voice slightly sharper than the tone she usually used with him.

 

“I don’t see _why_. I’m just another student, as far as Snape is concerned.” Harry muttered.

 

“Nevertheless,” Helga said gently, “he _still_ continues to protect you whenever possible. He’s been watching out for you since the first day you stepped inside Hogwarts’ halls. You owe him your life several times over by now, though you choose to ignore those debts. He will _always_ watch over you. _That_ is why he is an anchor. The Wild Magic chooses anchors carefully, and it is _never_ wrong.” She told Harry.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, but continued working. Once he finished, he looked over the dome. “It _looks_ sturdy enough.” He said.

 

Helga agreed. “I’ll teach you how to put new thoughts into it tomorrow. For now, it’s time for you to sleep.” She told him, and _pulled_ again.

 

Harry blinked in surprise at seeing the bedroom again. “ _How_ do you _do_ that?” He asked.

 

Helga smiled at him. “I am well-versed in mental magics, Harry. Now, go to sleep, and we’ll work on things some more tomorrow.”

 

“Alright.” Harry said, feeling how tired he was all of a sudden. “Good night.”

 

“Good night, and sweet dreams.” Helga said, kissing him on the forehead once he was lying down.

 

Harry smiled and fell asleep within instants.

 

*****

 

Harry woke to soft humming. He opened his eyes and looked for the source, seeing Helga sitting next to his bed, smiling and humming as she watched him. “Good morning, Harry.” She said happily.

 

“Morning.” Harry yawned. “ _Is_ it morning?” He asked, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Barely.” Helga answered him with a nod. “It’s eleven-thirty.”

 

“Nearly time for lunch, then.” Harry supplied.

 

Helga nodded. “Yes. Severus is aware that you were sleeping in today, but he’ll be expecting you at lunch. You should get up and take a shower now, and get dressed. After lunch you’ll need to come straight back here to work on learning how to hide a new memory behind your mental walls.” She told him.

 

Harry sighed and slid out of bed, padding to the bathroom.

 

“Mental magic is difficult.” He muttered as he started the shower. “I don’t know why I’m even bothering to put forth this much effort. I mean, how important is it that Voldemort stay out of my _head_?” He asked no one in particular. “What damage could he possibly do from in there?”

 

‘You’d be surprised.’ Shiloe’s voice answered sardonically. ‘Not only could he damage your mental landscape—which is, in fact, painful and has the added effect of leaving you brain-damaged, literally—but he could also delve deeply enough to discover _me_. He has that kind of control and skill with Legilimency.’ Shiloe warned.

 

“Oh.” Harry said lamely. “And if he discovered who your anchors were—“

 

Shiloe snorted. ‘He’d likely kill them off, one by one. Keep in mind that me losing _any_ of them from unnatural means would result in my grasp on sanity becoming _tenuous_ at _best_ , and me completely _losing it_ at _worst_. You don’t want that, I don’t want that. Let’s avoid it, shall we?’ He finished lightly.

 

Harry sighed and nodded. “Sounds like a good idea to me.” He agreed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S:JtToU chapter 12 follows this chapter.


	21. The Most Unconventional Wards

Shiloe stepped out of the shade of the tall oak tree and saw Luna sitting a few feet away, staring at the spot where he had appeared.

 

“Is Neville here yet?” He asked the girl.

 

Luna smiled and nodded. “He’s having tea with Father right now. When you’re done, I wouldn’t mind helping him out a bit.” She said, the tone full of innocence that didn’t quite mesh with the licentious offer of a threesome.

 

Shiloe’s face flamed and he held up his hands in front of his chest as if to ward her off. “ _No_!” He said fervently. “No, that’s quite alright.” He said in a calmer tone. “Neville can handle it himself. Besides that, Harry would _never_ forgive me, even if it _was_ your idea. You’re _his_ , and I swore not to touch you.” He explained.

 

Luna pouted, then shrugged. “Fine. But make sure he knows that by Valentine’s Day, I expect to not be a virgin anymore.” She said firmly.

 

Shiloe sighed and rubbed his temples. “How about _you_ make sure he knows that?” He suggested.

 

Luna smiled. “Okay!” She said happily, before skipping up to him and kissing his cheek, sending a rush of peace and serenity through Shiloe. “Let’s go get Neville.”

 

“Before we do anything, I need to have a chat with your father.”

 

Luna glanced at him. “I understand. Do whatever you have to. He’ll resist it until you explain, though.” She warned him.

 

Shiloe nodded as they walked into the house. “Mr. Lovegood.” He said to the man, who stood and shook his hand.

 

“Shiloe?” He asked curiously.

 

“Yes.”

 

The man sighed. “I am Xenophilius. My daughter tells me she is involved with your Host?”

 

Shiloe sighed. “Yes, Harry. Due to his high-profile status, I am going to place a Shiloe Ward around your property. Also, since you will get to know Harry quite well, I need to place you under a lip-locker spell tied to anything you learn about him.”

 

Xenophilius scowled. “Now, see _here_ —”

 

“ _Or_ , I can cut out your tongue. You can choose, but one or the other _will_ happen. _Today_.” Shiloe hissed, pulling out Ducen.

 

Xenophilius paled. “Lip-locker, then. Luna has assured me you will not lie to us.”

 

Shiloe smirked. “Indeed, I will not.” He agreed, and cast the spell. “There. Now I will never have to kill you.” He said lightly. “I need to know where the room is that Neville will be using to recharge me after I set the Ward.”

 

Xenophilius nodded and headed upstairs, opening the first door they came to. It was a guest bedroom.

 

“It will do.” Shiloe said, turning to Neville. “Let’s do this.” He said.

 

Neville followed him outside. “Why did you choose me to do this with? I’m no good at topping.” He said quietly.

 

Shiloe snorted. “And how do you expect to _get_ good, without _practice_?” He asked. “Besides, Cedric is busy studying, Viktor is too private for this, and could you _imagine_ the look on Xenophilius’ face if I had asked _Draco_ to help out? No, it needs to be you. You’ll do fine, I had no complaints last time, and you’re the lightest of my anchors. Besides,” Shiloe raked his eyes up and down Neville’s body, then purred, “I _wanted_ you the most. My little sensualist.”

 

Neville flushed. “What’s that mean?”

 

Shiloe hummed, sitting at the edge of the Wards. “It’s someone who feels pleasure more keenly than others. Someone who gets more out of bedsport than most people. You enjoy it more. It pleases me to please you. It’s very rewarding.”

 

Neville fell silent as Shiloe placed his hands on the ground and sunk into his work.

 

Shiloe felt Luna’s magic in the Wards, and they were… Strange. Foreign. But they were strong, for all that they were unconventional. Shiloe found himself being guided by the magic, needing to weave his Ward in and out of the ones already in place. He realized they would be stronger this way, but really, he was not fond of change, and Luna’s Warding made things difficult for him. He worked with it, all the same, and finished about two hours after he had started. He pulled out of the finished Wards, grunting and closing his eyes wearily.

 

Neville was ready, and helped him up, half-dragging him into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom.

 

He undressed them both, and Shiloe wordlessly held out his arms to the other teen, too tired to even speak.

 

“Are you okay?” Neville asked, laying down with him and kissing him.

 

Shiloe sighed. “I will be.” He said weakly. “Luna’s Wards made things harder. She has quite a way with magic.”

 

Neville nodded and lubed his fingers. “Alright. Let’s get you better so we can leave.” He said, sliding one into Shiloe.

 

Shiloe arched back, pushing the finger deeper, and moaned softly.

 

Neville found and teased at his prostate and Shiloe arched further and yelled.

 

There was a knock at the door, then Luna’s voice called, “Are you _sure_ you don’t want help?”

 

Shiloe sighed explosively and summoned Ducen, shooting a silencing charm at the door. “There. No more interruptions.”

 

He saw the silencing charm come down and growled. “Stop listening to us, Luna!”

 

Luna’s laugh sounded through the door. “But you moan so _prettily_!” She told him through the door.

 

Shiloe quickly wove a Shiloe Ward around the room and smirked. “I’d like to see her get through _that_.” He said smugly.

 

Neville grinned and his fingers began moving again, stretching Shiloe with purpose. “You know, if she wants to be with us _that_ badly, it won’t be long before she talks Harry into a threesome. Are you going to watch?” He asked curiously.

 

Shiloe rolled his hips against Neville’s hand and panted. “Might.” He managed. “To see _you_. I have absolutely no interest in _her_.”

 

Neville snorted. “Well, don’t tell Harry, but I am actually looking forward to it. Both for the fact that I’ve always wanted him, and Luna has quite a nice body. And I’ve never seen tits. Could be fun.” He finished lightly with a shrug.

 

Shiloe laughed, which quickly turned into a moan as Neville added a third finger.

 

Neville quickly worked him open and lubed himself, sliding in and pausing once he was fully seated to suck in a breath and let it out slowly.

 

Shiloe chuckled. “Cold thoughts.” He advised.

 

“Tight arse.” Neville muttered, beginning to move slowly.

 

“Mm, yes, but you love it. So, if you _were_ to have a threesome with my little Host and his girlfriend, would you want to fuck _him_ , or have _him_ fuck _you_?” Shiloe purred.

 

Neville moaned and his hips stuttered. “Oh, don’t make me think of that right now!” He said, eyes closing as he continued moving slowly. “I’d want him in me. I’ve always had a fantasy of him holding me down and utterly dominating me.” He admitted in a whisper.

 

Shiloe hummed at the thought, wrapping his legs around Neville’s waist. “You know, if he does that, you’ll probably have to be inside Luna. She’ll be involved, too.”

 

Neville nodded, panting. “I think—” He gasped as Shiloe tightened around him momentarily, “I think I could live with that.”

 

Shiloe reared up and bit Neville’s earlobe, then whispered into his ear, “Hard and fast now, love. Make me come.”

 

Neville growled and grabbed his hips, pistoning into him with purpose. He set to it, letting go with one hand only to grab Shiloe’s cock and pump it furiously.

 

Shiloe cursed and clutched at his shoulders, not expecting Neville to be able to deliver as well as he was right then. “Fuck, Nev! Ah, so good!”

 

Neville leaned down and _bit_ Shiloe’s neck, and Shiloe shouted, coming at the sensation of teeth in his neck.

 

Neville arched back and moaned loudly as he came, then collapsed onto Shiloe’s trembling, panting body.

 

“Merlin. That was _amazing_. Where has that sex god been hiding all this time?”

 

Neville chuckled. “In my pants.” He mumbled tiredly.

 

Shiloe laughed loudly. “Alright, let’s get cleaned up and head back out there.” He dispelled the Shiloe Ward and called out, “Still out there?”

 

Luna’s voice called back, “That was no fair!”

 

Shiloe chuckled and cast a cleaning charm. “Serves her right.”

 

Neville laughed. “She’s just curious.” He said.

 

“She can be curious with Harry. She’s his. I swore.” Shiloe said firmly.

 

“It’s not like Harry would _know_.” Neville said, playing devil’s advocate.

 

“ _I_ would.” Shiloe said firmly. “I don’t keep things like that secret from him. It’s the same as her cheating on him, and she knows it. I can tell that she’s just playing around with the offers to help, and that’s the only reason I still approve of her. She would never actually _do_ anything like that, but she knows I won’t touch her _ever_ , so it’s safe to act that way. She wouldn’t go after any of you guys unless I was there to put a stop to it.”

 

Neville nodded. “I’ve noticed that. Do you think she really loves Harry; That they’ll go the distance?” He asked as they dressed.

 

Shiloe nodded. “I really do. She’s good for him, and she’ll bring out the best in him. He couldn’t do any better than her, unless he was willing to forgo girls and pick an anchor to marry. But he won’t do that. He _leans_  that way, but he likes tits a bit too much for it to be a permanent solution for him.”

 

“Well, let’s go say our goodbyes.” Neville said, opening the door.

 

Shiloe crossed his arms and gave Luna a weak glare. “Stop playing around with me. It’s not funny.” He said sternly.

 

Luna smiled brightly at him. “Nope.” She said, popping the P. “You’re too fun. Besides, you’re the only safe option to flirt with. You’ll shoot me down every time.”

 

“I shouldn’t _have_ to.” Shiloe muttered, but it was resigned. “And what the _hell_ did you do to the Wards?!”

 

Luna beamed at him. “Aren’t they _wonderful_? I wove them myself, and they turned out _so strong_!”

 

Shiloe sighed. “Makes it difficult to add more. But I can safely say you won’t have any trouble with Voldemort, even if he comes after you. The Wards, with mine and yours combined the way they are, are totally _impenetrable_.”

 

“Good. I’m a lover, not a fighter.” Luna said decisively. “Though I will be fighting in the war. It’s everyone’s problem, not just Harry’s. I’m not going to lose the great love of my life to a megalomaniac.” She said softly.

 

Shiloe smiled and hugged her—a rarity for a non-anchor to receive. “No, you won’t. I’ll make sure of it.”

 

Luna returned the hug and brushed a kiss over Shiloe’s cheek. “Go on, I’ll see you later. Thank you for protecting us. Daddy will thank you, too, once he sees that we needed it. And he will.” She said surely.

 

Shiloe bid her and Xenophilius goodbye, then shadow-walked Neville back home. “I’ll see you. Soon. You’ll see Harry first. Be safe.”

 

Neville smiled. “I will, Shi. Love you.”

 

“Love you too.” Shiloe said, then headed home to Hogwarts.

 

The Hogwarts Express was leaving the day after tomorrow.

 

He was stuck at school for another year.

 

And war was looming ever closer.

 

*****

 

Harry sat on Severus’ couch, staring at the man after clearing his mind. “Alright. Ready.”

 

Severus cast his ‘Legilimens’ and slipped in. He found only mist, and nodded in satisfaction. Harry had learned to hide surface thoughts, at least. He found the barrier and slammed against it. It shook, but held firm. He slammed against it again. Another shake. He bashed against it three more times, as hard as he could, and it cracked. Memories came spilling out. He grabbed one.

 

Harry was staring at a picture of a nude Luna Lovegood, touching himself.

 

Severus immediately backed out of his mind, face flaming. “Sorry. Besides the child pornography, I really wasn’t looking to humiliate you. Too bad I can’t un-see that.”

 

Harry groaned. “Of _all_ the things you could have seen, why did it have to be _that_?” He covered his face with his hands, mortified.

 

Severus sighed. “It’s a risk we take. I’ll never mention it again if _you_ don’t.” He promised. “Make them stronger. Adding another layer would take a while, but it would do the trick, for certain. You will have three weeks, since school starts tomorrow. Now, get to bed. I will see you at breakfast.”

 

Harry got up and nodded. “Yeah, see you.” He said, then hurried back to his rooms.

 

‘That was embarrassing. You alright?’ Shiloe asked.

 

“I’ll be fine.” Harry said wearily.

 

Rowena sat next to him. “So, how did it go?” She asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “Helga and I need to add a second layer.” He said heavily.

 

Rowena frowned. “That Dark Lord of yours is _that_ strong?” She asked in surprise.

 

Helga wandered in, shaking her head. “No. Our _Potions Master_ is that strong. He wants to be unable to penetrate the boy’s mind _himself_ , to _ensure_ that the Dark Lord can’t enter. If _he_ can’t, the Dark Lord _certainly_ won’t be able to. It’s a safeguard he will need, though. So we will work on that together.” She said to Harry.

Harry nodded. “We have three weeks.” He said. “And I have classes starting day after tomorrow.”

 

Salazar nodded. “Remember our request during the feast tomorrow.”

 

Harry smiled. “I will. I’ll invite some first-years to sit with us. Ravenclaws should do the trick.” He laughed at the disgusted sneer he earned from the man.

 

Rowena chuckled. “If you can handle the questions they’ll throw at you.” She challenged.

 

Harry’s smile faded. “Hm. Maybe Hufflepuffs would be a better choice.”

 

“Much.” Salazar agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we are caught up with AFF. All new chapters will be cross-posted here as soon as they are posted there. Chapter 22 is underway.


	22. A First Time for Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait! Not gonna lie, it WILL happen again, but this will get finished, or I'll die trying. So don't worry, I don't abandon fics unless there truly is no hope (which has not happened yet).

Harry watched his friends and girlfriend come in together, and smiled, waving them over to the table he was sitting at.

 

Everyone seemed shocked by the smaller tables in the Great Hall now, but when they saw that Luna was sitting next to Harry, they seemed to get the message that houses were no longer separated.

 

Padma and Parvati Patil sat together, and slowly, the tables filled in, friends from different houses sitting together, and Harry smiled as he saw evidence already of clear intermingling.

 

Neville sat _near_ Harry, at the table just behind him, with Cedric on one side of him and Draco on the other. He leaned back and whispered a “Hi,” adding, “What's up with the tables?”

 

Harry laughed softly. “The Founders want us to intermingle. The houses need to come together to weather the coming war, especially the Slytherins. Some can be swayed to our side, and that would be our best shot.” He explained, as Blaise sat next to Draco.

 

“That makes sense.” The black Slytherin remarked. “We aren’t _born_ evil, but a lot of us are _raised_ that way. Those that are can break free of that, but they'll need support from other houses that don’t have the same problem.”

 

Neville nodded slowly. “So these tables are permanent?” He checked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. From now on, you can sit with whoever you want.” He said lightly.

 

Draco smirked hearing that. “Excellent news.” He said with obvious relish.

 

“Thought you’d like that.” Harry said.

 

Cedric smiled widely. “That is good news. First years will be able to make new friends easily with whoever they like. The houses will intermingle quickly if they can sit together from the first.”

 

“That’s the idea.” Harry confirmed.

 

Luna smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as Ron and Hermione sat at the same table.

 

Fred and George wandered over to join them, Lee Jordan in tow.

 

“It’s a good idea.” Luna said dreamily. “And given time, it will work.”

 

The first years were led in and sorted, Harry beckoning over two Hufflepuffs and a Slytherin. They seemed thrilled to be invited to sit with the Boy-Who-Lived.

 

Dumbledore stood and said loudly, “Welcome students, new and old, to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few things to announce. We have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Please welcome Madame Amelia Bones, who is taking a break from her position of Head of DMLE to teach you all this year. She will be returning to her post when the year is over. The Forbidden Forest remains forbidden, and Filch has added a few new items to his list of banned items; if you would like to view the list, it can be found in his office. Now, it is time for the feast!” He sat, and the tables filled with food.

 

“Amelia Bones?” Draco asked. “Why her?”

 

“Bet you anything Fudge decided he wanted a Ministry official in the school.” Fred muttered.

 

George nodded his agreement. “And she would be the best choice for that.” He added.

 

Harry shrugged. “Well, we just have to wait and see. She won’t be the most incompetent teacher we've ever had.” He said.

 

“I think she'll be quite good!” Luna said cheerfully. She slipped her free hand under the table and let her palm rest on Harry’s thigh as she ate.

 

Harry stiffened and cleared his throat, but let her do as she wanted.

 

When dinner was over, the Prefects called their first-years over, and Luna slipped her hand into Harry's. “I’m coming with you tonight.” She said. “Shi can have tomorrow night.”

 

Harry flushed. “Alright.” He said.

 

Shiloe made a noise of disgust. ‘Fine.’ He said. ‘Have fun, you two.’

 

Harry swallowed nervously. “What do you plan to do tonight?” He asked quietly as they headed for the fourth floor.

 

Luna smiled, taking his hand. “Oh, this and that. We don’t need to go all the way if you _really_ don’t want to, but I intend to at least do something fun. And if I don’t get my way, I will be cross. Why should Shiloe get all the fun? I’m here, and I'm willing.” She said lightly.

 

Harry nodded slowly. “Alright. If you're _sure_ you want to take that step.” He said when they got the Founders' picture.

 

Luna waited while he opened the entrance and pulled him in, pressing him up against the wall when the door disappeared again and kissing him. “It will be fine, Harry. I’m fourteen, the same age you were when Shi manifested. You did it, too, and it didn’t change you. Nothing bad will happen, and it’s not too soon for me. I’m on the potion, and I am more than ready. No one else needs to know.” She assured him.

 

Harry sighed. “Alright.”

 

Luna smiled and shook her head. “Come on. Let's take a shower first and ease into it.”

 

Harry followed her into the bathroom and she quickly undressed, then pointed her wand at him and cast a disrobing spell.

 

Harry yelped and covered himself.

 

Luna sighed and shook her head. “Come on, silly. I’ve seen you naked before, and it’s going to happen again. Besides,” She smiled widely. “I plan on both of us wearing very little tonight. You need to get used to that.”

 

Harry snorted and joined her under the water. “So you’re sure?”

 

Luna nodded. “It’s either tonight or very soon. You can pick, but _something_ is happening tonight, because I’m done waiting.”

 

Harry sighed as he washed his hair. “So why now?” He asked. He was perfectly willing to be with her, but the timing was a bit strange.

 

“Because flirting with Shiloe is getting old, and he won’t even let me listen in.” She said flatly.

 

“Listen—why would you want to do that?!” Harry asked, scandalized.

 

Luna gave him a droll stare. “Because I’m _curious_.” She said. “I’ve never done it. I want to know why everyone likes it so much. Really, this shouldn’t surprise you.” She said dismissively.

 

Harry shook his head. “ _Everything_ about you surprises me.” He told her.

 

Luna beamed at him. “And that’s why I love you so much!”

 

Harry laughed. “You definitely keep me on my toes!” He told her.

 

“That’s my job.” Luna agreed, rinsing. “Done?” She asked.

 

“Mostly. Hang on.” Harry ran his hands through his hair a few more times to make sure it was properly rinsed out and nodded. “Done.”

 

Luna turned off the water and they dried off.

 

“I like that you're growing your hair out.” Luna said, watching Harry towel his hair dry. “It’s a good look for you.”

 

Harry turned and looked into the mirror on the wall after wiping the steam off. “You think so?” He asked. “I think it makes me look like Snape.”

 

Luna laughed. “Only the hair.” She told him. “And it’s a sign of pride to have longer hair. As a male, that is. Only the Heads of families grow their hair longer. Heads and heirs, but you're both, so you have double the reason to wear your hair longer, as a status symbol.”

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I suppose that makes sense.”

 

Luna took his hand and pulled him into Helga’s room. “Time for bed.” She said coyly.

 

Harry flushed. “Right.”

 

Luna pushed him onto the bed and climbed atop him, kissing him. She pulled away long enough to whisper, “Touch me, silly!”

 

Harry swallowed and reached up to cup a small breast in his hand. He ran his thumb over her nipple, and Luna moaned into his mouth. Emboldened, Harry broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist before flipping them both so he was above her.

 

Luna smiled widely at the take-charge move from him. She'd known all it would take was a little prodding.

 

Harry slipped down a bit and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking at it.

 

Luna was letting out soft cries and buried her hands in his hair, massaging his scalp.

 

Harry raised his head enough to whisper to her, lips brushing against her peaked nipple as he spoke, “I'm not going to go all the way with you tonight; I want that to be special. But Sirius sat me down while I visited him and Remus to give me some pointers, and I’m confident that I can still take you apart tonight.” He promised.

 

Luna’s smile felt like it would split her face. “Yes, please!” She said eagerly.

 

Harry chuckled and slid down her body, running a single finger down her entrance, making her shiver at the sensation. “Let me know if you like it; I’ve never done this before.” He told her before bringing his mouth into play.

 

Luna's breath hitched momentarily before leaving her body in a whoosh as she arched. “Oh, sweet merciful Merlin!” She cried out, the hands in Harry's hair fisting without her notice, probably tugging painfully, but Harry just kept licking and sucking at her, fully focused and, from the sounds he was making, enjoying himself. She looked down and, yes, he was holding her open with one hand while the other was at work to bring him off as well.

 

Luna opened her mouth to tell him to stop, that she could handle sucking him while he lapped at her, but instead of words, what escaped her mouth was a loud wordless cry as her whole body shivered in pleasure.

 

And still he kept going, but now he was plunging his tongue into her, seemingly eager to taste every inch of her, moaning lowly as he stoked himself and ate her out, her body caught in the throes of intense pleasures she had never known before.

 

She felt herself shudder again, and couldn’t help but yell as the intensity caught her by surprise.

 

Harry let out a chuckle, and slid a finger into her.

 

Luna gasped, feeling him inside of her _finally_ , and pushed back to meet the digit. He plunged it in and out a few times, seeming to test out whether she was ready for whatever he was planning, then it _crooked_ , hitting a spot inside her just as he closed his mouth around what she knew was her clit, and sucked, and stars burst in her vision as she came apart again.

 

She felt herself spiral out of control, then blackness claimed her.

 

Harry felt her body slacken underneath him and abruptly stopped, cursing. He pulled his finger free and moved to straddle her, running a hand through her hair. “Luna? Are you okay?” He asked, then patted her cheek a few times, gently, smiling when she opened dazed eyes. “There you are. Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, that was just a little intense.” Luna answered breathlessly. Then she grinned. “Remind me to send Sirius a gift basket!” She said happily.

 

Harry buried his face in her neck and shook with quiet laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter coincides with chapter 13 of Shiloe: Just the Two of Us.


	23. Madame Bones

Harry sighed, sitting down to breakfast next to Luna. “What do you want to bet I have Potions first thing?” He asked in dread.

 

Luna shook her head. “Oh, no. I’m not taking that bet.”

 

Harry frowned. “Why not?”

 

“Because I know _why_ your class always gets him first.” She told him.

 

“And why's that?” Harry asked, amused.

 

Luna smiled. “So he can take a Summer's worth of pent-up aggression out on you.”

 

Harry groaned. “Isn’t he one of Shiloe’s anchors?” He asked in an undertone.

 

“Well, yes, you know that. Why do you ask?” Luna asked him.

 

“Shouldn’t he want to be nice to me, then?”

 

Luna eyed him. “ _You're_ not Shiloe.” She said flatly.

 

“We share a body!” Harry hissed.

 

Luna snorted. “Yes, but the differences are obvious. It’s all in the way you _act_ , the way you carry yourself—”

 

“What do you mean, _carry myself_?!” Harry asked.

 

Luna rolled her eyes. “Your posture is different, you gesture differently, and Shiloe is more graceful—”

 

“I’m graceful!” Harry denied.

 

“On a _broom_.” Luna supplied. “Shiloe is more graceful on the ground, though.”

 

Harry sulked.

 

“Also, your face is more open. Shiloe always looks closed-off, and he's colder than you. It’s not bad, exactly, just different. _Very_ different.” She added.

 

McGonagall came by and handed Harry his schedule. She looked a little frazzled. “Well, if nothing else, I will learn the Gryffindor first-years' faces quickly with this new arrangement.” She said.

 

Harry took his schedule, smiling. “Good luck getting them all handed out in time.” He said.

 

McGonagall smiled. “This is why I eat early the first day of term, Mr. Potter.” She told him, before moving on.

 

Flitwick bounded over and happily handed Luna her schedule. “I will see you first, Ms. Lovegood!” He said.

 

Luna gave him a smile in return. “I look forward to it!" She said.

 

Harry saw double Potions first, followed by double DADA. “Well, at least I get to see Madame Bones today. That should be interesting.”

 

Luna smiled. “I think everybody will like her.” She said.

 

“We'll see.” Harry said. He stood, gave Luna a kiss and headed to class.

 

*****

 

Madame Bones stood at the front of the classroom and surveyed the class. “Now, who has already read chapter one of your new book?” She asked them, all business.

 

Hermione’s hand shot into the air, as well as Draco’s, but no others.

 

Madame Bones shook her head and sighed. “You need to know the _theory_ behind defensive casting, the Minister is _insisting_ on it this year.” She said in clear disappointment.

 

Harry raised his hand, and she pointed to him. “Yes, Mr. Potter?”

 

Harry frowned as he asked, “Are we _only_ studying theory? Is that why we only have this book?”

 

Madame Bones laughed lightly. “If Minister Fudge had his way, yes, that would be the case. However, Dumbledore came to me and asked before the Minister had a chance to appoint his own choice, if I would teach you. He explained his worries and I agreed. You will _need_ to learn the theory, I’m afraid. _But_ ,” She added, as students began to look worried and fearful, “You will be learning _more_ than that. I have plans for practicals, they will be covered, and you will all learn to defend yourself against the threats we now face once more: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters. So, read the first chapter. Quietly, please. I will be at my desk; you should understand everything well enough. If you do not, don’t worry, we will be discussing it in an hour. Begin.” She said firmly, walking back to her desk.

 

Everyone got out their books and began reading. Apparently, the Ministry was taking an active interest in Hogwarts now. But Harry wasn’t too worried, in light of what Madame Bones had told them. It could have definitely been worse.

 

*****

 

Madame Bones got up and came to the front of the classroom. “Everyone done?” She asked brightly, snapping several students out of the half-asleep stupors they had fallen into after reading.

 

There were mumbled “yes” answers all over the classroom.

 

“Good! Now, who needs clarification on the chapter?” She asked. “Anyone?”

 

Hermione raised her hand, and Madame Bones pointed to her. “Yes?”

 

“It says in the first chapter that a cooler head will apply knowledge best, but how are we supposed to keep a cool head when faced with a Death Eater, or worse? It’s only _natural_ to be afraid in circumstances like that!” Hermione pointed out.

 

Madame Bones nodded in agreement. “Yes, it is. A cooler head will apply knowledge _best_ , it’s true, but in a _battle situation_ , neither party is likely to have that advantage, unless one person is simply toying with the other. In that case, fear will be the prominent emotion, and that cannot be helped. If you are battling someone that is simply toying with you, escape is your best option. Find a route to safety as quickly as you can.”

 

Harry raised his hand, and Madame Bones looked at him. “Yes?”

 

“What if you can’t run?” He asked. “Voldemort isn’t likely to let me get away next time, no matter what I try. What are my options?”

 

Madame Bones raised a brow at his use of the name, but hummed thoughtfully. “In your case, hmm, that is tricky. How did you get away last time?” She asked.

 

“Priori Incantatum, I think it was called?” Harry answered.

 

Madame Bones smiled. “Ah, yes. A rare phenomenon, indeed! Wish I could have seen that. He likely won’t come after you directly again until he has a new wand, as triggering that repeatedly damages the wand that loses. But once he does, I would suggest using any spells you know you can cast _reliably_ and hoping you prevail despite the disadvantage. It has happened in the past. Sometimes, people get lucky.” She said.

 

“What if luck isn’t on my side next time?” Harry asked.

 

“Then Merlin help us all.” Madame Bones said softly.

 

The whole class shifted uneasily.

 

“Moving on!” Madame Bones said, getting their attention. “We are going to have a little show now. Each of you will pair up with another, and you will have a mock-duel in front of the class! Light spells _only_ , first to be incapacitated, disarmed or to yield will lose. Now, in the interests of time, we will be going in descending order based on grades from the end of last year. May I have Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger up front, please?”

 

Hermione groaned, while Harry grinned. They both took their spots opposite each other and bowed.

 

Harry immediately fired off an Expelliarmus, looking for an easy win, and Hermione expertly spun out of the way and shot back a stunner. Harry cast Protego and the spell fizzled out against his shield.

 

They traded spells for a little while, both playing and trying to end it by turns, but neither seemed to be making any headway.

 

After another few minutes, Harry’s posture shifted slightly, and a smirk spread over his face— _Shiloe's_ face.

 

Neville, Draco and Blaise's interest sharpened, and Ron seemed oblivious.

 

Hermione cleared her throat nervously, then threw her hands up. “I yield!” She said clearly.

 

Madame Bones smiled. “We have a winner, then. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, good show. You may both return to your seats.” She said.

 

Shiloe snorted and sat next to Hermione. “Coward.” He whispered.

 

Hermione grinned. “Pragmatist.” She whispered back. “I can’t beat _you_!”

 

Shiloe shook his head. “No, you certainly can’t.” He agreed, as Madame Bones called up Draco and Ron.

 

Shiloe watched as his anchor fought Ron, the battle only lasting ten minutes before Ron tried to shield against a spell that broke shields and Draco took the opportunity to disarm him as he lost his footing, emerging victorious as Ron landed on his arse.

 

Shiloe smirked and shook his head. “He copies Harry’s work frequently, but does he absorb the information? _Clearly_ not.”

 

“That’s a tricky spell.” Hermione defended him softly.

 

Shiloe looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “It _is_ , yes, but even Harry knows it will come through a shield charm.” He pointed out.

 

Hermione sighed. “That’s true.” She admitted.

 

They watched the next few duels with interest, Shiloe watching more intently as Blaise fought Theodore Nott.

 

Blaise lost, and Shiloe sighed and shook his head. His little Beta wolf would need some further instruction to get the scores Shiloe _knew_ he was capable of. And Shiloe would make sure he improved enough to be proud of himself and his abilities.

 

The second-to-last duel was between Neville, who still hadn’t quite improved his score from last year, and Goyle. It didn’t last long at all. Neville had Goyle on his arse and trussed up like a Christmas turkey in three minutes, owing to his new wand.

 

Seamus Finnegan was, surprisingly, worse than Crabbe and Goyle in DADA and Crabbe only narrowly lost to him.

 

Shiloe just shook his head at the sad battle.

 

Madame Bones smiled. “All right, we only have five minutes left, so now that I have seen where you all stand, I can revise my lesson plans accordingly. I will let you out a little early, and there is no homework tonight. Enjoy your time, and I will see you all soon.” She said.

 

The class cleaned up and filed out, chatting about her teaching style. No one had anything negative to say.

 

*****

 

Shiloe was absently sipping his pumpkin juice every so often, opting not to eat, and kept glancing at the serving plates, waiting for dessert to be served.

 

Hermione sighed. “You need to _eat_.” She told him in an undertone.

 

Shiloe nodded and pulled out a slip of parchment. “I will.” He assured her, writing a quick note. “After dinner.” He folded the note he had just written into a paper crane and sent it flying to Blaise.

 

Blaise opened it and read it, then looked up to meet Shiloe's eyes across the table. He smiled and nodded.

 

Shiloe smirked. “There. My dinner date is set.” He told Hermione.

 

Hermione huffed. “You're terrible.” She told him in fond exasperation.

 

Shiloe chuckled.


End file.
